Destino
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: hay una nueva estudiante en la academia Cross que con su personalidad unica llenara el vacio que Yuki le dejo a Zero...ZeroxOC
1. Introducción

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece solo estoy jugando con sus personajes**_

**Destino**

**Introducción**

_La mujer estaba preocupada…no había escuchado ningún ruido en toda la tarde, y ella sabía perfectamente que su hija era la más inquieta de todos._

_Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con la niña sentada frente a su escritorio absorta en lo que hacía._

_-cariño-la niña brinco por el susto-tranquila soy yo-_

_-me asustaste mami-_

_-lo siento, quería saber que hacías-_

_-estoy dibujando-dijo la niña volteando de nuevo al escritorio volviendo a lo suyo_

_La mujer se acerco a ella y observo el dibujo, se sorprendió al ver el excelente trabajo que había hecho. Un rostro de un chico de cabello plateado y ojos amatista…aun estaba incompleto pero le estaba quedando muy bien para su edad_

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto la madre intrigada_

_-no lo sé mami, soñé con él y quise dibujarlo-la niña sonrió_

_-muy bien cariño, pero ya es hora de dormir-_

_-mami quiero esperar a papa y a mi niisan-_

_-pero linda regresaran muy tarde-_

_-si pero ya casi no los veo y la verdad quiero estar con ellos aunque sea poco tiempo ¿si puedo?-suplico la niña_

_-de acuerdo cariño-dijo derrotada la madre, la pequeña dio un salto de felicidad_

_**En ese momento no sabía…no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir**_

_Un hombre y un chico llegaron agitadamente a la casa buscando desesperadamente a la mayor_

_-¿Sanosuke? ¿Daiki? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la mujer_

_-mama tenemos que irnos-dijo Sanosuke entrando de nuevo a la habitación de la pequeña, la obligo a salir del lugar con su dibujo en mano_

_-¿irnos?-dijo asustada_

_-¿niisan?-pregunto confundida la niña-otou-chan-grito corriendo a abrazar a su padre, que la cargo y beso su frente_

_-vamos, vamos-dijo el hombre bajando las escaleras rápidamente con la niña en brazos y bajándola al piso en la sala seguido de su esposa e hijo_

_-de aquí no me muevo hasta que me expliquen qué es lo que ocurre-exigió Mikoto_

_-un vampiro…el vampiro que nos mandaron vigilar…-el chico apretó los puños-se salió de control y ahora nos persigue-_

_-por eso debemos irnos ahora-dijo Daiki_

_La niña se quedo quieta, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y a pesar de que estaba pequeña entendió lo que la frase anterior quiso decir…_

_-él venía tras de nosotros y debemos apurarnos, no voy a dejar que nada les pase-_

_La mujer comprendió y asintió-linda debemos irnos-le dijo a su hija que comenzaba a asustarse, tomo el dibujo de las manitas y lo doblo, guardándolo en la bolsita de la chamarrita de la pequeña_

_-mami-gimoteo_

_**Yo no me imaginaba…**_

_Corrieron a la parte trasera de la casa, la mayor abrió una pequeña compuerta muy bien escondida, y por ella metió a la menor…_

_-¿mami?-le llamo asustada_

_La puerta de la entrada sonó bruscamente_

_-Ya llegue amor-una voz totalmente tétrica y burlona invadió la casa_

_-Sanosuke-dijo el mayor haciéndole entender a su hijo que debía retenerlo _

_El chico asintió y se acerco a su hermana, beso su mejilla y le sonrió-te quiero bebe-y desapareció hacia la sala_

_-vete Raven, vete sigue todo el camino derecho, y corre a la asociación de Cazadores, y no te preocupes no te encontrara-dijo el padre_

_La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida-ustedes… ¿no irán?-_

_-no…perdóname amor-dijo la madre-debemos ayudar a tu hermano, pero no te preocupes te alcanzaremos después-le sonrió, se desabrocho la cadena que rodeaba su cuello y se la coloco a su hija, después se quito su anillo y lo metió en la cadena junto al guardapelo, beso su frente con ternura y la abrazo momentáneamente-te quiero Rave-le dijo y la niña sintió húmeda su cabecita por las lágrimas de su madre_

_Cuando la soltó el padre la abrazo también fuertemente, besando sus mejillas y su frente con ternura-te quiero pequeña no lo olvides, pase lo que pase debes ser la niña fuerte de papa ¿me lo prometes?-dijo el padre extendiéndole su meñique a la niña para que lo jurara como acostumbraban_

_-lo prometo papi-dijo cruzando su pequeño meñique con el de su padre_

_Él la bajo y cerró la compuerta…_

_**Yo pensé que los volvería a ver…**_

_Ella se quedo quieta, sentada en la oscuridad, abrazándose a sí misma esperando que en cualquier momento sus padres y su hermano entraran por aquella pequeña puerta…_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado tal vez días…tal vez horas o minutos. Tenía hambre, frio y estaba sola en ese lugar. Solo quería salir de ahí y dejar de sentir miedo, sentirse protegida por su familia._

_Finalmente se decidió levantándose del lugar hacia donde había entrado, con cuidado empujo la compuerta y subió hacia la casa…camino lentamente buscando rastros de vida en aquel lugar…pero al entrar en la siguiente habitación lo único que pudo sentir fue miedo…y poco a poco una presión en el pecho que alguna vez había escuchado que se llamaba odio…_

_-eres mucho más linda que en las fotos-la misma voz tétrica de hacia unos momentos se escucho de la oscuridad de la sala_

_Un tipo alto y fornido de cabello rubio y la boca manchada de sangre apareció, sus ojos carmesí brillaban…su papá había dicho que así se ponían los ojos de un vampiro cuando bebía sangre, el mismo monstruo soltó el cuerpo inerte de su madre y camino lentamente hacia ella_

_-la sangre de tu familia es tan…deliciosa, y tú te ves muy apetitosa ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ¿Raven?-seguía estática, la presión en el pecho crecía cada vez más-eres muy linda, pero estas muy chiquita-su cuerpo reacciono finalmente retrocediendo poco a poco…su mirada se topo con el cuerpo en el piso de su hermano y junto a él su padre…ambos sin vida, apretó sus pequeños puños y continuo retrocediendo…lo vio muy cerca, buscaba algo con que defenderse…_

_Se tropezó con algo y cayó al piso, descubriendo que junto a ella estaba la espada que su hermano solía usar, el vampiro se acerco más a ella y en su desesperación tomo la katana y movió sus brazos jalándola y para su suerte dañando la pierna de su agresor, ella se levanto rápidamente sin soltar lo que traía en sus manos metiéndose de nuevo en la compuerta y cerrándola tras de sí…_

Se despertó bruscamente sudando, con la respiración agitada, un mal sueño…no un horrible recuerdo, se levanto y cerro la ventana, suspiro y regreso a la cama, se sentó y recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas, respiro profundamente tranquilizándose. Tomo el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello y lo abrió, de un lado la foto de su familia se veían felices en ese momento, del otro lado estaba vacío, cuando era chica su madre le había dicho que hay pusiera la foto de la persona que amara cuando estuviera más grande pero ella no quería amar a nadie más…porque tenía miedo…miedo a perder de nuevo a las personas que amara…cerro el guardapelo y se estiro con pesadez

Se recostó de nuevo tapándose con las mantas y cerró sus ojos, relajándose, intentando dormir un poco más…porque a partir de mañana empezaría una nueva vida, una vida que esperaba fuera por un tiempo pacífica…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esta es mi nueva idea de Vampire Knight, ojala les guste habrá…bueno muchas cosas interesantes que ojala les guste…el capitulo siguiente estará mas interesante lo prometo…bueno dejen sus reviews con sugerencias reclamos, eh….alguna corrección lo que sea díganmelo :D se acepta díganlo con decencia que uno es sensible jaja bueno me voy cuídense y nos leemos pronto**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Destino**

**Capitulo 1**

Día de clases…aburrido…

No me aburría tanto desde las clases teóricas de mi entrenamiento para cazadora.

Al ser nueva cada profesor que entraba me obligaba a presentarme…ya saben nombre completo, edad, en que escuela ibas, porque estás aquí, blah, blah, blah…a parte de contestar algunas preguntas molestas de los compañeros

El lugar era agradable, muy tranquilo, los compañeros de clase…bueno como cualquiera los hombres eran molestos y las mujeres chismosas—salvo algunas—el primer maestro que entro me mando a sentar junto a una chica llamada Sasori, agradable y muy acertada en sus comentarios, el tipo de chica con la que me agrada conversar, que bueno para mí conversar es escuchar, dar consejo y seguir escuchando.

Había de todo tipo de chicos ahí, estaba la chica fusión, la que se cree muy inteligente, el idiota que se siente guapísimo, los crédulos que se dejan engañar muy fácil, el "líder nato", y también como en todos, estaba el abstraído, el que no hablaba con nadie, el "rarito", el cual se situaba en la parte superior del salón, con su cabeza recargada en su mano, su expresión de fastidio presente y sus ganas de dormir contagiosas…este chico llamo mi atención por dos cosas, sus ojos eran de un curioso color amatista y tenía un tatuaje en el cuello que estaba segura yo había visto en algún lugar antes, sin embargo mucha atención a él no preste porque al ser "la nueva" soy como una especie de juguete nuevo, carne fresca habría dicho mi hermano. Todos preguntaban algo mareándome por tantas voces y tanto al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no tenía la intención de contestarlo todo, solo lo que yo considerara relevante.

…Descanso

La mañana había sido aburrida y finalmente podía tener un momento para mí, no tenía hambre y no conocía el lugar así que simplemente decidí ir a explorar el patio, ya después exploraría los dormitorios y demás lugares, deje que mis pasos me llevaran a donde quisieran aprendiéndome el camino por donde había llegado. A lo lejos pude divisar una figura acercándose, me supuse que era otro estudiante, continúe caminando absorta en mis pensamientos vagos pero justo cuando llegue junto a él…junto al chico solitario de la clase algo extraño, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna y una sensación familiar me inundo, algo parecido a la…paz que hacía años no sentía, cuando su mirada y la mía se encontraron…cerré mis ojos y continúe con mi camino aun confusa por lo ocurrido anteriormente, mientras buscaba en mi mente los mismos ojos amatistas que estaba segura había visto antes en algún lugar. Justo cuando me percate de que el chico no se había movido de su lugar, voltee a verlo y lo encontré estático con una expresión confusa en el rostro…

**-0-**

Mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, ropa y papeles regados por todas partes, pero lo que buscaba no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, voltee los cajones y encontré un folder que no recordaba haberlo guardado…no me importo y lo abrí para revisar lo de adentro…papeles, fechas, testamento, dibujo, actas…me regrese al darme cuenta

Saque el dibujo y lo observe, encontrándome con ese par de ojos tan perfectos que parecía que me cuidaban.

Ahora sabía donde lo había visto antes, en mis sueños, a ese chico tan singular.

Justo después de encontrarme de frente con el pensé que lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido y seguir pero…simplemente no pude, sus ojos, su cabello, me llamaron demasiado la atención y mi subconsciente me decía que lo había visto antes. Ahora lo confirmaba, soñé al chico unas semanas antes del incidente con mi familia, un extraño alivio invadió mi pecho de nuevo.

Su mirada, era igual a la mía, llena de soledad, de dolor, de rencor, de odio. Por un momento me sentí identificada. Suspire. Recargue mi cabeza en la cama y decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz.

Tocaron mi puerta y por ella entro Sayori avisándome que el Director pedía que fuera a su oficina. Me levante con pesadez y la seguí hasta el lugar predestinado. Entre y el Director me recibió con una sonrisa extraña…

-Rave-chan me alegra que estés aquí, necesito informarte algo-

-¿Qué ocurre Cross-san?-pregunte confundida

-oh llámame Director-pidió con una sonrisa y estrellitas en los ojos

-ah…de acuerdo Director-

Aplaudió como si de un niño chiquito se tratara-verás Rave-chan, lo que ocurre es que quiero asignarte de prefecta, ya sabes hay que mantener a raya a las estudiantes para que los estudiantes nocturnos no pasen los límites-

-am, director usted me dijo que ya no había alumnos de la clase Nocturna-dije extrañada

-si lo que pasa es que…-el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió puesto que la abrieron-ah Kiryuu-kun pasa-dijo sonriente de nuevo-que bueno que ya llegaste porque tengo dos cosas que informarte-

Voltee mi cabeza y me tope con el peliplateado de nuevo…muchas coincidencias el día de hoy…se encamino junto a mí y espero a que el mayor continuara sin decir nada

-la primera es que ella será tu nueva compañera prefecta, su nombre es Raven Ishida-

-sí, hoy en la clase la obligaron a presentarse-su voz me hizo temblar por un segundo pero después me repuse rápidamente-pero…-

-espera Kiryuu-kun, aún no termino la segunda noticia es que los vampiros regresan entre hoy y mañana-su expresión cambio a una seria y ninguno de los que estábamos presentes hicimos algún sonido

-¡¿pero en qué demonios está pensando?-grito molesto

-Kiryuu-kun comprende que la escuela fue fundada porque quiero probar…-lo interrumpió

-sí, sí, pero… ¿vendrán los Kuran no es así? Yo no quiero verlos ni nada, no quiero relacionarme con ellos punto-dijo gritando de nuevo al final, se dio la vuelta y salió molesto del lugar

Supuse que había una razón extra para que no los quisiera ver ni en pintura-discúlpalo Rave-chan aun no puede aceptarlo-dijo con una expresión de preocupación

-no se preocupe director-dije y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto con la clara intención de olvidarme de todo con una buena siesta y un largo baño

-por cierto Raven, ahora que eres prefecta puedes usar el baño que está aquí, porque como ustedes terminan su labor tarde y los baños del dormitorio cierran temprano-

-claro comprendo, supongo que tendré que usarlo hoy para familiarizarme con él-

-bien dicho-grito entusiasmado-me alegra que lo tomes así-

-solo lo hago como agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por mí, no porque quiero coexistir en paz con esos…-dije despectivamente saliendo del lugar

**-0-**

El baño era realmente espacioso y lujoso, me gustaba. Acomode mis cosas junto al lavabo, me quite el saco, el chaleco y la corbata del uniforme, me ate el cabello y fue entonces que me percate de que alguien mas estaba adentro, me dirigí hacia el cancel y lo corrí para abrirlo. Lo cerré tras de mí y camine hacia el chico sentado en un rincón oscuro del baño con las piernas extendidas y los brazos en sus costados. Me acerque pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, pensé que tal vez no se habría percatado de mi presencia por lo abstraído que estaba.

-Kiryuu-le llame pero no contesto, continúe caminando cuidadosamente hacia él-Kiryuu-intente de nuevo hincándome a su lado-Zero-levanto su vista y se encontró con la mía pero no se movió

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-el director me dio permiso de usar el baño… ¿Qué te ocurre?-mi cabeza se detuvo un instante al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, yo no era así pero por alguna extraña razón ese chico me causaba una inmensa curiosidad

-¿los odias?-preguntó, yo arquee una ceja esperando a que completara-¿los odias o soportas vivir entre ellos?-

Suspire haciendo que el volteara a verme, mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron de nuevo provocando la misma sensación que en la tarde-los odio, porque me quitaron lo más importante de mi vida y si por mi fuera ninguno de ellos existiría-

Ahora que lo tenía más de cerca lo estudie, sus facciones, su tatuaje, sus ojos, su piel, y entonces me di cuenta de algo muy interesante…

-supongo que en eso estamos de acuerdo-me dijo aun inmovible

-estas así por Yuki ¿cierto?-le pregunte sin perder su cara de vista

-¿Qué sabes de Yuki?-

-el director me lo conto cuando llegue, deberías dejarla ir ya-

-es difícil-

-pero no imposible-tome su cara con mis manos y lo acerque a mi-estas pálido ¿Por qué no bebes un poco?-me miro sorprendido y sus manos retiraron las mías

-¿de qué hablas?-se hizo el idiota

-Zero…tengo 11 años como cazadora, viví 3 años con un Nivel E ¿crees que no se diferenciarlos? Además, tu historia es famosa en la asociación de cazadores-apretó los puños con furia, aparte mi cabello de mi cuello y volví a acercarlo a mi-bebe-ordene-yo sé lo que hago-

-no lo voy a hacer, no voy a cometer el mismo error-

-Zero, no seas necio-insistí aun sin saber el porqué

-no lo hare-

-bébela, se lo que hago y lo que te digo, no me pasara nada, ahora bebe-ordene de nuevo

Estaba débil, ambos lo sabíamos, incluso lo suficiente como para discutir, sentí sus manos en mi espalda acercándome a su boca, su lengua lamiendo mi cuello y después sus colmillos filosos irrumpiendo en mi piel…_"porque demonios estás haciendo esto" _me pregunte pero ni yo misma estaba segura, pero de alguna manera, sentí como si ese chico fuera la persona más cercana a mi

**Bien eso es todo por ahora, se pondrá ma interesant en el segundo cap ahora Jani y Alice-chan les agradezco el review y Kt-chan aunq no lo hayas dejado se que te gusto y gracias por ayudarme a escribir este cap te lo agradezco infinitamente, prometo que esta semana estará l siguiente capitulo en serio y e cap 3 de mi crepúsculo n.n de twilight para Alice que veo q le gusta mucho jeje bueno me despido agradeciéndoles y pidiendo q sigan leyendo y dejando reviews…recuerden un review es a favor de que Zero se busque otra novia jajaja bueno me voy cuídense chao.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Destino**

**Capitulo 2**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no quería levantarse. Sin embargo lo hizo de mala gana y comenzó a vestirse lentamente frente al espejo…mientras deslizaba lentamente la ropa por su cuerpo su mirada estaba fija en el cuello, más específicamente donde Zero la había mordido la noche anterior, no existía marca o alguna prueba de que lo haya hecho puesto que su piel ya estaba regenerada, como nueva.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar el hecho de dejar de pensar lo que pasaría en cuanto los vampiros llegaran a la academia, lo más seguro es que Zero estaría alterado todo el tiempo…detuvo sus pensamiento al darse cuenta que se estaba preocupando demasiado por el chico que recién conocía y se molesto consigo misma.

Salió de la habitación, mientras comía algo envasado, se dirigía al salón de clases, no quería ir a desayunar y encontrarse a Kiryuu de frente, aun no. Se sentó en su lugar asignado el día anterior y acomodo su cabeza sobre el escritorio, seguramente cuando Sayori llegara la despertaría.

Justo cuando el sueño la vencía agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndola brincar de su asiento sacudiendo su cabeza del agua.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-le grito al chico frente a ella con la botella en la mano, con la otra mano tomo la muñeca de la chica y la jalo con él hacia fuera del salón

-vamos el Director quiere que desayunes con nosotros-contesto Kiryuu

Raven levanto la vista topándose con la nuca del chico-hay maneras de despertar a la gente-dijo molesta pero no recibió respuesta continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una habitación cerca de la oficina del director, Zero abrió la puerta y la dirigió hasta la mesa, después la sentó en una de las tres sillas.

-Kiryuu-kun la trajiste…pero… ¿Por qué esta mojada?- dijo Cross entrando a la habitación

-Kiryuu tiene el tacto de una esponja a la hora de tratar con una persona-contesto molesta

-eso ya lo sé Rave-chan-dijo Kaien con una gotita escurriendo sobre su frente

Zero solo desvió su mirada y se sentó frente a ella con molestia…

-de ahora en adelante desayunaras con nosotros Rave-chan-dijo el Director sonriendo mientras servía

Ella bajo la cabeza hacia la comida, tenía mucho que no comía algo casero, no porque no supiese cocinar si no que con su Sensei no había mucho tiempo para disfrutar la comida

"_delicioso" _fue lo que pensó a dar el primer bocado

-existe otra razón por la cual quería que estuviéramos juntos ahora-el mayor llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes-los vampiros llegan hoy y comenzaran sus clases inmediatamente-…silencio…-eso significa que su labor como prefectos empieza hoy mismo-

Ella hizo un gesto de molestia, Kiryuu bufo enfadado

Ishida continuo comiendo pero esta vez más aprisa, se sentía incomoda, molesta, y necesitaba despejarse un poco. Termino de comer y se levanto llevando los trastes a la cocina, por donde había visto que Cross entro. Y salió a paso rápido del lugar.

Odiaba los momentos como ese, incómodos. Llego al salón y se sentó en el lugar ya seco, puso sus manos en la mesa y recargo su cabeza sobre sus puños ¿en verdad podría aguantar el tiempo que estuviese allí sin asesinar a ninguno? No le era muy sencillo contestar a su pregunta

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de alumnos, se respiraba calma dentro…hasta que una escandalosa llego corriendo a anunciar que los alumnos de la clase nocturna volverían ese mismo día, todos se alborotaron y festejaron por la noticia, a excepción de algunos cuantos.

-a sus lugares-ordeno un profesor entrando y callando el disturbio

Poco después de que la clase había comenzado, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un paciente Zero dirigirse a su lugar, el profesor lo reprendió

-Kiryuu, haz el favor de llegar a tiempo a clases, solo interrumpes…-_blah, blah, blah _pensó Raven que aun no levantaba la cabeza-Ishida levanta la cabeza y pon atención-la chica rodo los ojos molesta y levanto la cabeza con la vista fija al profesor, ella comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir a la academia Cross

**-0-**

Las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna se abrieron dejando ver a los estudiantes nocturnos, acto seguido los gritos de las estudiantes y algunos susurros sorpresivos por ver a la castaña antigua prefecta con ellos…

Zero se quedo estático en su lugar, trago saliva, nervioso, inhalo profundo intentando relajarse…

Yuki había cambiado, su mirada y su sonrisa se habían vuelto más sádicas, su cabello era aun más largo y su cuerpo esbelto se lucía con el uniforme de los vampiros. La castaña busco con la mirada a su antiguo compañero, cuando la encontró le sonrió de forma seductora. Él no se movió a pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo.

Caminaron un poco más y entonces la antigua prefecta se percato de una persona totalmente nueva para ella. Una chica parada frente a las alumnas que no se atrevían a pasar más de donde ella estaba. Era alta un poco mas bajita que Zero, su te era blanca y sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran de un azabache con cierto toque de misterio en su mirada. Cuando la mirada de ambas se encontraron la tensión se sintió en el lugar, Yuki sintió que el odio la recorría completamente, mientras que la cazadora se estaba regocijando en su interior porque podía notar el desprecio con el que la vampiresa la observaba…una sonrisa arrogante surco en los labios de la pelinegra, haciendo que el sentimiento de enfado en Yuki creciera aun más y continuara su camino indignada. En su mente Raven se sentía victoriosa, ella había ganado en la batalla de la mirada "intimidante" de la pura sangre

-te pido que disculpes a Yuki-dijo un castaño acercándose a Ishida, ella levanto una ceja interrogante-mi nombre es Kuran Kaname, el presidente del dormitorio de la Luna, y ella es Kuran Yuki mi esposa, supongo que tu eres la nueva prefecta…-

-Ishida Raven-el tono de arrogancia en la voz de la chica era evidente, algo que salía con naturalidad, ya venía de familia

-un gusto en conocerte Raven, espero que no tengamos problemas durante el ciclo escolar-sonrió

-yo te deseo que no tengan problemas conmigo-le advirtió ella el castaño asintió y se alejo alcanzando a la chica que ya se había adelantado

Los demás vampiros continuaron pasando, Raven noto que un rubio de ojos azules se la pasaba saludando a todas las chicas que estaban a su paso, él tampoco le agrado…en si ningún vampiro le agradaba…

**-0-**

Había mucho silencio en la clase de los vampiros. Yuki aun estaba molesta por la chica que momentos antes conoció.

-Yuki no puedes seguir haciendo lo que te place-le dijo su esposo

-lo hare, lo hare y lo seguiré haciendo siempre, así me has acostumbrado-dijo ella como niña mimada reprochando

-Yuki, no puedes-

-Zero me habría dado todo lo que yo quisiera sin preguntar-le dijo ella sabiendo que le enfurecía que lo compararan con el cazador, Kaname apretó los puños furioso mientras intentaba controlarse-saldré a dar un paseo, Aidou, Ruka, acompáñenme-la castaña se levanto de su lugar y salió seguida de los mencionados

**-0-**

Raven recorría la escuela después de que Zero le haya explicado—claro ella no se digno en mirarlo a los ojos—quien era quien, y el nombre de cada uno, lo que podían hacer, etc.

Paro en medio del bosque con flojera, no había nadie más por ahí y sinceramente lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era acostarse y dormir al pie de un árbol. Justo en ese instante una mano la tomo por el cuello y la aprisiono contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, ella encontró una mirada azul que se veía sufría, por alguna razón le dio la impresión de que no lo hacía por voluntad.

-bien hecho Idol-dijo burlona la voz de Yuki atrás del vampiro que sostenía a la chica-así tendrás en mente quien es la que manda aquí-su voz arrogante y autoritaria no hizo ningún efecto en la pelinegra

Raven levanto una mano, tomo la de Hanabusa y de un solo movimiento lo tiro al piso, cuando él quiso levantarse la punta con filo de una espada que apuntaba en dirección a sus ojos le detuvo

-podría matarte con un solo golpe-dijo viéndolo a los ojos directamente-pero no lo haré por respeto al Director Cross-volvió a enfundar la espada sin dejar de observar al vampiro-no creas que la tendrás muy fácil, tengo 11 años de cazadora, no soy un blanco que este a tu alcance-dijo Raven, lo bastante alto para que la castaña un poco alejada escuchara también

Yuki apretó los puños y se acerco a paso lento a la humana que al notarlo con movimientos felinos se fue alejando poco a poco-quiero que te quede claro una cosa, Zero es mío, Zero me ama…y siempre, haga lo que haga, volverá a mi…así que no intentes nada porque no lograras nada-cada palabra de la vampiresa hacia a Raven enojar, hablaba de Zero como si de un animal o de una cosa se tratase…

-¿en serio lo ven así tus ojos?-su tono de voz era frio y molesto-yo no sé cuan consentida te tenga Kuran, pero si te voy a dejar en claro algo, Zero no es una cosa ni tampoco una mascota que volverá a su dueño…Zero es una persona con uso de razón, que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no mereces su amor y entonces lo lamentaras…-le advirtió-ahora vuelvan a su clase, no tienen porque estar aquí

Yuki quería asesinar en ese momento a Raven, pero pensó que sería mejor si la hacía sufrir dolorosamente. Sonrió maléfica-Aidou, nos vamos-el vampiro en el piso bajo la cabeza y se levanto siguiendo a la pura sangre

Cuando ambos vampiros ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, la chica volteo su cabeza hacia un punto fijo-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto

-el suficiente como para saber que soy un objeto para Yuki-contesto el chico tras el árbol

-lo siento-se disculpo sinceramente la pelinegra

-da igual, de alguna forma ya lo sabía-dijo Kiryuu comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la chica

Su corazón le dolía, su pecho ardía, la respiración le faltaba. El saber lo que la chica que el amaba pensaba sobre él le dolía. Solo era un juguete que no tenía ninguna relevancia. Suspiro continuando su camino…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el olor de sangre inundo sus fosas nasales…no era sangre de humano, era sangre de un vampiro. Se encamino hacia donde el olor lo dirigía…cuando finalmente sus ojos se toparon con una escena tétrica…Ruka, la vampiresa de la clase nocturna, moría, toda su sangre estaba regada por el pasto y una parte de su cuello había sido desgarrado…ella nunca le había agradado a Zero por completo, pero de cierta forma, él pensó que no podía dejarla morir así como así, finalmente no era ese tipo de persona…

La levanto en brazos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de la prefecta…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno…espero que les guste n.n adoro poner a Yuki como mala porque le dare su merecido jo nunca me cayo bien ¬¬ bueno, les agradezco los reviews a…:**

_**xOgnAdOrA**_

_**Kt-chan**_

_**Jani-chan **_

_**Safaronox**_

**Que bueno me alentaron para escribir este cap n.n lo actualizare ahora muy rápido porque quiero dejarlo como en el cap 5 o 7 mientras llego a los exámenes de nuevo u.u que por cierto…reprobé química buaaaaa y todo por huevona bueno si lo se fue mi culpa lo acepto ahora debo sacar un 10 cerrado en los dos parciales faltantes ¬¬ hueva! Ni modo jaja por floja**

**Bueno sin nada más que decirles más que el siguiente capitulo ocurrirá algo que no esperan…me voy. Cuídense mucho. No reprueben materias y estudien duro… (en caso de que estén estudiando) me voy **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

"_**Duda que las estrellas sean de fuego, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero nunca dudes que te amo" William Shakespeare**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Destino**

**Capitulo 3**

Raven entro a su habitación y encontró a la vampiresa postrada en su cama.

-está al borde de la muerte-dijo con firmeza la chica y se hinco junto a la moribunda

-cuando la encontré…pensé en traerla aquí, no preguntes porque…-dijo desviando la mirada el chico que entro detrás de la pelinegra

-está bien, no te lo estoy reclamando-Ishida rodo los ojos con fastidio-yo me encargo de ella, ve a dar otra vuelta a la academia-

Kiryuu salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Raven comenzó a quitarle el saco y lo que le estorbara para curar a la vampiresa. Con trapos húmedos limpio completamente la herida parando el sangrado que era intenso. Una vez que termino con eso coloco su mano derecha en la herida, un aura negra la rodeó y la piel en el cuello comenzó a cerrar.

Cuando la piel estuvo totalmente regenerada, Ruka recupero el color que había perdido, su mueca de dolor desapareció y su respiración se normalizo…Raven se sentó en el piso cansada, siempre que hacia eso se desgastaba demasiado.

Se quedo quieta unos minutos respirando profundo, cuando se sintió un poco recuperada se levanto y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Abrió la puerta del baño del director y acomodo algunas cosas cerca del lavabo, justo en ese momento el chico de ojos amatista entro con su toalla en mano. Ella no se inmuto, ni siquiera cuando el chico—sin importarle que estuviera presente Raven—comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa…

-pásame el jabón-exigió Zero señalando un jabón colocado por el lavabo

Raven negó con la cabeza y continúo con los suyo

-pásame el jabón-repitió autoritario el chico

Ishida volteo a verlo, y se recargo de brazos cruzados en la loseta-oblígame-dijo ella arrogante

Kiryuu se encamino hasta donde ella estaba, la aprisiono con su cuerpo y se estiro a alcanzar lo que quería, pero no se imagino en ningún momento lo que iba a suceder después…

Sintió un escalofrió cuando la mano fría de la chica toco el torso desnudo, ella lo noto y sonrió, subió sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a la nuca. Una vez que las traviesas manos llegaron a su destino, lo fueron acercando lentamente hasta los labios de la chica. Kiryuu desconcertado, abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los cálidos labios de Raven sobre los suyos…que después de unos segundos no dudo en corresponderle…

La chica rompió el contacto, mientras que con su boca descendía dando pequeños besos por donde pasaban sus labios, hasta que llego al cuello…una vez ahí Zero pudo notar algo totalmente curioso…los ojos de Ishida eran de un color carmín, fue entonces que supo que era lo que seguía. Sintió el aliento de la chica en su cuello y después una punzada cuando clavo sus colmillos en él. No se movió, no hizo nada, a pesar de que estaba un poco perturbado, no reclamo ni la intento separar. Solo cerró sus ojos y escucho, sintió como ella tomaba su sangre…

La boca de la chica se separo de su piel de un momento a otro y puso sus manos en el abdomen del chico separándolo de ella.

La observo…ahora sus ojos volvían a ser los dos pozos negros y místicos, ella los cerró y puso una mueca de dolor.

-perdóname, esto no debería pasar-se disculpo ella

…silencio…

Se produjo un gran silencio en la habitación después de lo que la chica había hecho, pero ninguno de los dos se movía…Zero aun tenía sus brazos bloqueando la salida de la chica, ella con sus manos en el abdomen del chico con la cabeza gacha y una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

-perdóname-susurro Ishida

-está bien…es reciproco supongo-dijo él, ella levanto la cabeza regalándole una mirada confusa a Kiryuu-ayer tome tu sangre, y hoy tu tomas la mía-

Raven negó con la cabeza y fijo su vista en la antigua herida del chico—que ya había cerrado—, con su mano alcanzo una pequeña toalla húmeda y limpio la sangre que había quedado, después deposito un tierno beso donde había limpiado-Ruka ya está bien-le informo al prefecto que asintió…confuso-necesita descansar hoy y mañana en la mañana y estará lista para volver a la escuela en la noche…-…-¿me dejarías darme un baño primero mientras la cuidas?-pidió la prefecta sin mirarlo a los ojos

-si-fue todo lo que él contesto haciéndose hacia atrás y acomodándose su camisa de nuevo, ella se camino hasta la ducha y cerro el cancel tras de si

**-0-**

Se sentía cansada. Ni abrir los ojos quería…a pesar de que ya estuviese despierta, un aroma peculiar invadía la habitación, era una mezcla entre perfumes…uno de chica y otro de hombre. Juntos hacían una combinación exquisita…

La puerta se abrió y cerró, unos pasos se escucharon dentro del cuarto

-listo, ya puedes usar el baño-dijo la voz de una chica

-en seguida regreso-reconoció la voz de Kiryuu

-¿regresas?-

-si, Raven te quedaras en mi cuarto esta noche y yo me quedaré aquí en el sillón-

-no-se negó la prefecta-no es justo que te quite tu cama-

-no seas terca, ya lo decidí y no me harás cambiar de opinión, punto-

-pero si el terco es otro-

Ambos discutían en susurros y a la vampiresa le parecieron, de cierta forma, entre tiernos, curiosos y graciosos.

-bien si tanto te quieres quedar aquí-dijo Raven-entonces nos quedaremos aquí los dos y punto ya no discutiré contigo-

-pero si eres más terca que…ah bien-se resigno Zero-ya regreso-salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de si

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ruka, por alguna razón, en ese lugar ya no sentía…miedo…

Se mantuvo quieta por más tiempo, disfrutando la sensación de descanso que su cuerpo sentía…el tiempo se fue volando, escucho cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y caminaron hasta una parte en específico del cuarto.

-se quedo dormida-dijo la voz cansada del prefecto

Después de eso hubo silencio, la vampiresa supuso que el chic acomodaba con demasiado cuidado a su compañera para que descansara mejor. Finalmente, Ruka movió su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario del cual había estado todo este tiempo, abrió los ojos y se enterneció de cierta forma por la escena que captaron sus orbes de un peculiar color rosa oscuro…

Zero estaba sentado con las piernas encogidas arriba del sillón, mientras que Raven se recargaba del hombro del cazador, mas recostada que él, ambos tapados por una manta con los ojos cerrados…ambos parecían totalmente apacibles...ella se revolvió inquieta, y el movió una mano abrazando la cintura de la chica, quietud de nuevo por un largo rato. Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios sintiéndose totalmente agradecida y se dispuso a dormir al igual que los prefectos.

-gracias-se escucho en todo el cuarto acompañado de la respiración lenta y acompasada de los otros dos

**-0-**

Zero abrió los ojos y bajo su mirada al sentir un peso recargado de su hombro, una chica de cabellera negra dormía plácidamente, bajo su mirada hasta encontrar que su brazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica, su corazón se acelero y sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas…se levanto con cuidado y la acomodo en el sillón. Sus pasos lo llevaron fuera de la habitación, necesitaba ponerse el uniforme y despejar un poco su mente.

Al doblar en el pasillo se encontró con la vampiresa de cabellos castaños recargada en la pared…esperándolo…

Continúo su camino y paro justo a unos pasos de ella

-¿Por qué…volviste?-pregunto dolido

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en el sillón de su habitación, después de un enorme bostezo y buscar con la mirada al cazador camino hasta la vampiresa y la examino, cuando termino salió en dirección del baño…al doblar en el pasillo sus ojos se toparon con una escena que la lleno de rabia…

Yuuki besaba a Zero y él no hacía nada para separarla…

Dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación con ganas de asesinar al chico. Entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en esta…poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta el piso y se quedo viendo a la nada sin percatar que la vampiresa la observaba atenta…

-eh…-Ruka no sabía que decir

-me alegra que despertaras-dijo Raven al escucharla

-gracias…Raven ¿verdad?-la pelinegra asintió-estas pálida… ¿ocurre algo?-

-Yuuki…no es la mejor vampiresa ¿no?-la castaña negó-ella te hizo esto seguramente-

-sí, no le digas a Kaname por favor-la cazadora le miro interrogante-se enfadara y le dirá a ella…y entonces me matará-

-vale no le diré nada-

-¿lo que te ocurrió a ti tiene que ver con Yuuki?-Ishida asintió

Cerró los ojos con molestia y con rabia golpeo la puerta con la cabeza-odio que juegue con Zero…pero lo que más me molesta es que él se deje-

-¿crees que él se deja?-

-no lo creo, lo sé-suspira y abre los ojos para ver a Ruka-los acabo de ver en el pasillo…besándose-

-¿estas…segura que eso fue lo que te molesto? ¿No será más bien que te molesto que lo besara?-Raven bajo la mirada pensativa pero se negó rotundamente la posibilidad, no quería que eso fuera-será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación-

-espera, Yuuki aun esta en el pasillo, así que mejor evitemos conflictos-

-gracias por todo-dijo Ruka haciendo una reverencia

-deberías agradecerle más a Zero, el fue el que te encontró y me pidió que te curara-

-entonces ambos tienen crédito…será mejor que te quites de la puerta, Zero se acerca-

Ishida se levanto con molestia de donde estaba, justo cuando se sentó en la cama junto a la vampiresa la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico peliplateado.

-Zero…-sama-completo Ruka al sentir la mirada intimidante de Kiryuu desde el sillón donde se había sentado-gracias por…ayudarme-

-no importa-dijo él indiferente

-Ruka-le llamo la chica a la vampiresa-ella ya se fue-dijo despectivamente ella

La chica de ojos rosa oscuro asintió y se levanto, después de una pequeña reverencia salió de la habitación…

…

Como ninguno de los dos decía…nada Zero se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, Raven estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que pensó que el chico ya había salido de su cuarto…

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?-susurro con molestia para sí misma pero Kiryuu la escucho

-decides hablarme para insultarme-la asusto puesto que estaba parado justo detrás de ella-¿puedes decirme que se supone que te hice?-

-contesta-su mirada estaba del lado contrario al chico

Kiryuu tomo las muñecas de la chica y la empujo hacia la cama, aprisionándola con su cuerpo y reteniendo sus manos para que no le hiciera nada-no sé de qué hablas-suspiro, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente

-¿Por qué…?-tenerlo así de cerca no la dejaba pensar claramente-¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?-

-no lo hice-contesto casi de inmediato

-lo hiciste-

-no lo hice…si estabas espiándonos debiste quedarte hasta el final-

-no los estaba espiando…además ¿para qué quedarme?-dijo desviando la mirada, se sintió débil y las ganas de llorar la invadieron pero respiro hondo aguantándose

-no correspondí si es lo que querías saber-le contesto él, aún sin mirarlo mordió sus labios con furia, las ganas de llorar realmente la invadían-no lo hagas, te lastimas-el suave toque de los dedos de Kiryuu sobre sus labios la obligo a bajar sus orbes hacia él

Ónix y amatista se encontraron, regalándole a ambos una dulce corriente eléctrica en la columna…él soltó las muñecas de Ishida y bajo su mano hasta la suave mejilla acariciando la piel nívea de la chica. Ella hipnotizada por los orbes violeta que la observaban, bajo sus brazos hasta el cuello del chico y finalmente los tibios labios del cazador se posaron sobre los de la pelinegra…esa acción provoco que los dos se perdieran en la delicadeza de aquel gesto…

-Raven-susurro contra sus labios-ayúdame…ayúdame a olvidarla-le suplico

Ella no respondió nada, simplemente…dejo que sus emociones la guiaran, solo por esa vez…

**Continuara…**

**Vale, me encanto como quedo este cap, eh algunas dudas surgirán lo se pero…espero aclararlas en el siguiente cap vale?**

**Bueno contesto reviews:**

_**Safaronox: **_**aa lo se la odio ¬¬ y aquí la odiaran mas :D espero que te guste este cap n.n disfrutalo muchísimo y pronto subiré la conti lo prometo cuidate besos**

**xOgnAdorA: a mi también me dio hambre*¬* bueno jeje me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final que no planeo sea pronto, deja review y continua con nosotros…digo nosotros porq en el siguiente cap habrá alguien que me ayudara a contestar reviews y presentar el cap :D asi que cuidate y nos leemos pronto**

**netsu-hime12: bienvenida al fic que bueno que te guste y ojala te siga gustando n.n cuidate mucho y disfruta el cap que es especialmente para ustedes…besos bye**

**Jani: gracias por tu review y por ayudarme con este cap…por lo que puedes leer cambie el final que le pusimos porq se me ocurrió asi de la nada jajaja bueno cuidate mucho te quiero y gracias por todo imoto-chan…se me olvida preguntarte…puedo decirte pumpkin? No se porq pero jaja por alguna razón ha estado rondando decirte asi en mi cabeza bueno tu me dices vale? Bye cuidate tq**

**Kt-chan: me gusta que te guste :D y casi siempre eres la primera en leer el cap que sub y eso me sube el animo muchísimo te lo agradezco infinitamente, ya lo veras, iremos a Japón—por cierto hay que ayudarlos por lo que están pasando ahora :(—lo prometo tu, jani, wen y yo :D será divertido lo se, cuidate mucho te quiero gracias por todo bye**

**Ahora si me despido no sin antes recordarles APOYEMOS A NUESTROS HERMANOS DE JAPON QUE NOS NECESITAN AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA y oremos a Kami-sama para que los cuide muchisisimo porque gracias a los japoneses Vampire Knight existe y bueno muchas cosas buenas…sin mas que decir por ahora me despido pidiéndoles su ayuda y apoyo.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

"_**Si la luna se deslizo en silencio dentro de tu cama y al amanecer el sol entibio tu alma, es porque en ese tiempo y espacio estabas con aquel que te ama"**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Destino**

**Capitulo 4**

-Raven-susurro contra sus labios-ayúdame…ayúdame a olvidarla-le suplico

Ella no respondió nada, simplemente…dejo que sus emociones la guiaran, solo por esa vez…

El beso comenzó inocente y se torno apasionado y seductor, el chico bajo su boca al cuello, lo beso y lo lamio, un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la chica, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella solo traía un short—demasiado corto para su gusto—y una playera demasiado escotada, que de haberse percatado antes tal vez no estarían en esa situación…

Él paso su mano lentamente sobre la tela, extasiando sus oídos con los susurros y suspiros de ella, finalmente deslizo su mano debajo de la playera y acaricio uno de los senos de la chica, un gemido reprimido en los labios de Ishida se escucho, y a Kiryuu le gusto así que continuo con su entretenida tarea mientras con la otra mano subía lentamente la ropa de la chica para sacarla…

El cuerpo de la chica se arqueaba contra el de él, las sensaciones que su cuerpo tenía eran lo mejor que le había pasado y no lo detenía, en cambio le pedía con acciones más y más…

-Zero…-su nombre surgir de los labios de Raven le sonó a gloria, así que repitió la acción que había logrado que ella gimiera su nombre-Zero…-se volvió a escuchar en la habitación, el chico sonrió contra la piel del abdomen plano de la chica, bajaba lentamente dejando un rastro de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a su destino…levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los orbes negros llenos de lujuria y deseo y como se mordía los labios esperando por más…volvió a sonreír, le estaba gustando tenerla a su merced…

**-0-**

-¿has visto a Kiryuu-kun o a Rave-chan en todo el día?-pregunto el Director Cross a Ruka que había pasado a verlo

-los vi en la mañana, pero…después ya no-contesto la vampiresa

-qué extraño no fueron a clases y tampoco comieron conmigo-Cross puso una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa-bueno ya aparecerán, espero-

La chica asintió y salió de la oficina del director hacia su dormitorio, pronto iniciarían sus clases y necesitaba arreglarse.

-bueno…realmente esperaba verlos a la hora de la comida porque…quería que los vieras, sobre todo a Raven, supongo que la extrañas-

El hombre movió su cabeza dando a entender un más o menos.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los prefectos con el rostro apacible, mucho más que de costumbre.

La mirada de la cazadora se topo con el hombre frente al escritorio del Director, levanto una ceja interrogante-sensei-Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la confesión

Touga Yagari también fue sensei de Ishida Raven-tiempo sin verte escuincla, hola mocoso-

Raven rodo los ojos con ironía-sí, yo también lo extrañe-

-¿usted…?-quiso preguntar Kiryuu pero Touga lo interrumpió

-sí, fue mi pupila mucho antes que tú-

Zero busco la mirada de Raven por respuestas-cuando recién ocurrió el incidente con mi familia, la asociación de cazadores decidió que Yagari sensei me cuidaría hasta que aprendiera lo suficiente para ser cazadora, se convirtió en una especie de padre para mí-aclaro encogiéndose de hombros

De repente escucharon sollozos provenientes de detrás del escritorio, encontrando al Director Cross lagrimeando-Kiryuu-kun… ¿Cómo es posible que yo no pueda convertirme en tu padre?-

-porque no lo es, punto-el chico dio media vuelta para salir del lugar

-nos vemos después-dijo Raven a Yagari y salió del cuarto siguiendo a Zero

**-0-**

Gritos molestos de las chicas llenaban sus oídos, se lamentaba que todos los días serían iguales, y suplicaba porque las vacaciones llegaran pronto. Los alumnos de la clase nocturna comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las clases y mientras Aidou saludaba y coqueteaba con las chicas Ruka se dirigió hacia Raven.

-el Director Cross los estaba buscando-

-lo sé, ya lo fuimos a ver-contesto la prefecta

La vampiresa se inclino hacia la chica y la olfateo, acto seguido sonrió maliciosa-¿en donde estaban?-

Raven rodo los ojos-en el país de las maravillas-dijo haciendo ademanes exagerados haciendo que la de cabellera castaña clara soltara una carcajada

-vale, no me digas ahora, después lo hablamos-noto que Zero se acercaba, volteo hacia él y le sonrió de la misma forma maliciosa que a Ishida-buenas tardes Zero-sama-continuo su camino hacia los salones

-¿desde cuándo…te llevas tan bien con ellos?-pregunto Kain a su lado-¿y desde cuando tratas con tanto respeto a Kiryuu?-

-desde que se lo gano-dijo simplemente y continúo caminando dejando a un desconcertado Akatsuki atrás

**-0-**

-quiero que me aclares y me cuentes muchas cosas-dijo directamente Zero mientras ambos caminaban por la escuela

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto la prefecta

-siempre que dices algo relacionado a tu familia dices…el incidente pero no especificas…quiero saber…claro si quieres contarme-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

Ella suspiro y revolvió su cabello de por si despeinado-entonces…debería explicarte desde que nací para que tal vez entiendas algunas cosas-Kiryuu asintió ella suspiro de nuevo-nací hace 17 años en una aldea que no es muy grande y reconocida pero si es una muy pacífica, rara vez algo llega a ocurrir…mi madre era Mikoto Ishida y mi padre Daiki Ishida, fui la ultima en nacer, tuve dos hermanos cuando nací el mayor tenía 15 y el de en medio tenía 13, hubo mucha diferencia puesto que entre mi hermano Sanosuke y yo mis padres tuvieron algunos problemas por el trabajo de papa, finalmente cuando yo nací acordaron que no se separarían como lo planeaban, cuando cumplí los 4 mi hermano mayor, Kazuma, terminaba de convertirse en un nivel E que era retenido por la sangre que mama le daba…dos años después por ordenes de la asociación de cazadores tuvieron que asesinar a mi hermano fuera de control…-hizo una pausa como si las imágenes en su cabeza hubieran parado

-lo siento-dijo Zero con la mirada gacha

-unos meses después, a mi padre ya mi hermano les otorgaron la misión de vigilar a un vampiro en una fiesta…al parecer un humano cometió un error y el vampiro perdió el control, llevándosela en contra de mi padre y mi hermano…llegaron a la casa muy agitados, queriendo sacarme a mí y a mi madre de casa pero…el vampiro fue más rápido y solo pudieron esconderme a mí, en la cocina había una pequeña compuerta que usaban para emergencias, mi abuela la había mandado construir para casos como este, el túnel llegaba hasta un parque donde te escondías, mis padres me encerraron ahí y supongo que mi madre presentía lo que iba a pasar porque me coloco su guardapelo y su anillo, lo cual nunca me dejaba tocar, y fue la última vez que los vi con vida, cuando volví a la casa con la esperanza de encontrarlos…lo único que pude ver fue la sangre derramada por toda la casa, sus cuerpos sin vida y los ojos del vampiro que los asesino-bajo la mirada recordando lo sucedido

-vaya…-fue todo lo que Kiryuu pudo decir-pero aun no entiendo algo…-Raven volteo a observarlo-¿Por qué si el vampiro no te mordió…tu eres una?-

Sonrió irónica-porque lo herede…-Zero parpadeo confuso-mi bisabuelo era vampiro pura sangre-aclaro ella-pero mi bisabuela era humana y de ellos nació mi abuela, que al casarse con un humano el gen dominante fue el de los humanos, y cuando mi madre se caso con mi padre la necesidad de sangre se hizo nula…bueno Kazuma se volvió nivel E, aun no entiendo cómo, Sanosuke no tuvo necesidad alguna de sangre pero tampoco tuvo ningún poder vampírico, yo en cambio herede todos los poderes de mi bisabuelo pero solo tomo sangre cuando uso los curativos en exceso, como ayer con Ruka-

-interesante…y algo extraño-

-inusual más que nada, no todos los días ves a una humana casándose con un pura sangre-

-cierto-

Continuaron caminando sin prestar mucha atención a donde se dirigían…

Kiryuu bajo la mirada y se encontró con una Raven totalmente diferente a la de esa mañana…

_-hazme tuya Zero-kun-_

Sonrió al recordar la forma traviesa en que se lo había dicho esa mañana, la chica se sintió demasiado observada y volteo a ver a su compañero-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Kiryuu que se inclino hacia su oído-¿Qué? ¿ya no me dices Zero-kun?-

El sonrojo golpeo las mejillas de Ishida que desvió la mirada con el corazón acelerado, continuo caminando dejando a Kiryuu de pie solo en el pasillo, después de unos minutos paró y volteo a verlo con la misma sonrisa traviesa de esa mañana-¿no vienes _Zero-kun?_-

Kiryuu sonrió y la alcanzo, ese había sido un día interesante…

**Continuara…**

**Ok no lo puse tan explicito y todo porque…en realidad no soy muy buena describiendo el lemon, y también porque Zero me lo prohibió ): **

**Zero: yo no se como te gustan esas cosas ¬¬**

**Raven: que? A ti no **_**Zero-kun **_

**Zero: no me llames asi ¬/¬**

**Raven: :D Zero esta aquí para ayudarme con lso reviews que como subi el cap el mismo dia jaja solo son dos…pero dos son dos asi que a contestar **_**Kt-chan: **_**conoces el secreto…no lo reveles y aguántame por lo menos 3 semanas y tal vez llegamos a eso vale? Bueno tq gracias y cuidate mucho bye!**

**Zero: **_**xOgnAdOra: **_**eh bueno Raven dice: gracias por dejar review y q bueno q te guste y casi en seguida de que dejaste review ella subió el cap y puso lo primero porq lo pediste…que sigas leyendo—yo digo que ya no seas tan pervertida—que apoyemos a nuestros hermanos de Japón que tienes toda la razón sobre lo q le mandaste en el mp y…que con respecto al poder de Raven ella tiene poderes curativos asi que tal vez el de Zero podría ser el que dices…solo que ahora no se le ocurre bien—Zero: ¿Por qué demonios me quieren poner un poder? Raven: limitate a responder el review cariño Zero: ¬¬—y que te cuides…adiós**

**Raven: bueno y con eso nos despedimos n.n cuídense mucho y recuerden ayuden a nuestros hermanos en Japón, nos leemos pronto bye!**

**Zero: adiós ya podemos irnos?**

**Raven: sip…a donde quieres ir Zero?**

**Zero: tengo…ideas**

**Raven: vale **_**zero-kun **_**dame unos segundos ;)**

**Zero: ¬/¬**

**Ja ne!**

**Su amiga Rave-chan y **_**Zero-kun**_

"_**No quiero...no quiero que al caer la noche y mi diosa Luna se asome a cuidarnos, tus besos y caricias me hagan de nuevo la esclava"**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Destino**

**Capitulo 5**

Cuatro personas sentadas a la mesa en la cocina del director…los dos prefectos de un lado y los mayores del otro…

-Raven debes estar contenta por ver a tu sensei de nuevo-dijo el Director Cross

-pues…-hizo una mueca graciosa

Yagari se inclino a ella para observarla de cerca-algo realmente bueno te paso ¿verdad? Estas contenta hoy-la expresión seria de la chica no cambio en ningún momento

-¿Cómo sabes que está contenta?-pregunto confundido Kaien

-viví con ella 5 años ¿crees que no la conozco bien?-

-sí, algo bueno me paso-acepto la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué paso Rave-chan?-pregunto intrigado el director

-algo bueno…no especificare que-una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Ishida

-pero si no es la única…-dijo Touga, viendo a Zero, más para sí pero aun así el director lo escucho

-a entonces compartieron un gran momento de hermanos…-dijo emocionado Cross

-am Zero no es mi hermano y me alegro de ello-dijo Raven

-yo tampoco quisiera ser tu hermano-dijo Zero rodando los ojos aunque sabía a qué se refería la chica

-ah vamos chicos no sería tan malo-dijo el ex-cazador

Ambos bajaron la vista pensando en la razones negativas por las que no podían ser hermanos…Yagari interrumpió sus pensamientos

-por cierto, ayer olvide decirte, traje tus cosas que dejaste en mi casa-subió una caja a la mesa, Cross salto y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la caja, libros gastados, un álbum de fotografías, variedad de cosas se acomodaban en la mesa…

-aaaaahhhhh-un grito de Kaien al ver un objeto en especial dentro de la caja

Raven se puso pálida al saber lo que el Director había visto. Se levanto dispuesta a esconder lo que tenía en las manos, pero Zero con una sonrisa maliciosa la detuvo.

-Rave-chan es tan adorable-dijo el Director observando con ternura la foto entre sus manos. Raven de niña con una diadema de orejas de gato, sonrojada y con una mueca de disgusto-las orejas deben estar por aquí-dijo metiendo sus manos en busca de la diadema y finalmente las saco

-creí haberme deshecho de eso-dijo Raven sin poder creerlo

-no creas-sonrió Yagari haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con odio

La sonrisa de Zero no desapareció ni un segundo esas orejitas le daban…ideas.

Raven se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina indignada-me toca lavar los trastes-dijo cuando sintió la mirada de los tres hombres sobre su espalda

-pupilo lleva las cosas de Raven a su habitación-ordeno el cazador metiendo de nuevo todo lo sacado en la caja

Kiryuu asintió y tomo la caja caminando fuera de la habitación…

**-0-**

Lavaba los trastes con una tranquilidad increíble, aun estaba molesta porque estaba segura de haberse deshecho de aquella foto. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba, que se asusto al sentir que colocaban algo en su cabeza, el vidrio de la ventana le mostraba que la diadema con las orejas de gato se encontraban deteniendo su cabello. Se sonrojo y volteo a ver a la persona que se las había puesto. La mirada maliciosa de Zero la hizo sentir un escalofrió.

-en la foto te veías adorable…-se acerco y se coloco tras de ella-pero ahora te ves…-sus manos se colocaron en la cintura de la chica, bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello de Raven su respiración provocaba que los escalofríos aumentaran-tan…apetecible-

Una media sonrisa surco el rostro de la cazadora-y yo que pensé que nunca más me servirían-

-que equivocada estabas-sonrió contra la piel de Ishida

La puerta se azoto provocando que ambos se separaran y voltearan a ver que había causado el estruendo.

Yuuki los observaba furiosa con ganas de asesinar a la chica-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto con la rabia en su voz

-de hecho si-contesto Raven y se volteo a continuar lavando los trastes

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase-le dijo Kiryuu

-no si no quiero-dijo entrando a la habitación a paso lento

La cazadora cerró la llave del agua y se seco las manos-vuelve a tu clase Kuran-dijo seria mientras se quitaba la diadema que Zero le había colocado

-creí que lo había dejado bien claro la ultima vez-la vampiresa se acercaba más y más-Zero es MIO…y no puedo creer que hayas salvado a la idiota de Ruka-al mencionar el nombre de la noble puso una cara de asco

-creí que lo había dejado en claro-imito la pelinegra-Zero no es un objeto y Ruka es mi amiga, así que la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo en contra de ella no lo voy a mantener en secreto-

Yuuki apretó los puños y levanto uno dispuesta a golpear a la chica frente a ella, pero Zero se lo impidió deteniéndola

-oh Yuuki-chan-dijo la voz melosa del director en la puerta, la vampiresa volteo a verlo con un brillo de rabia en los ojos-Kaname-kun te está buscando, vamos te acompaño a tu clase-dijo con una sonrisa, la castaña asintió a regañadientes y salió junto con Kaien de la habitación, quien llevaba una expresión de dolor y tristeza en el rostro

-tengan mucho cuidado-dijo Yagari cuando ambos prefectos salieron al pasillo-Yuuki se ha vuelto peligrosa, desde que se fue con Kaname todo aquello que quiso se le fue otorgado y ahora ni el mismo Kuran puede detenerla, Raven…llévatela leve-

-vale, comprendo la evitare-dijo medio molesta Ishida-no se vale no puedo divertirme un poco-susurro para sí aunque su acompañante la escucho

Acto seguido Zero le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, ella molesta puso su mano en su frente, pero en su interior sonreía puesto que su hermano siempre hacia lo mismo cuando decía algo tonto.

-hazlo de nuevo-dijo Touga sabiendo que Sanosuke hacía lo mismo cuando su pupila era una niña-solo que ahora debes decirle "baka"-las mejillas de Ishida se sonrojaron y comenzó a caminar con expresión nostálgica, Kiryuu alzo una ceja interrogante-después te explicare-dijo el sensei rodando los ojos y con su cabeza le indico al chico que la siguiera…que ni tardo ni perezoso lo hizo

La encontró recargada en un muro cerca de su habitación, cruzada de brazos…sosteniendo fuertemente la diadema de las orejas en una mano, él se acerco sin saber que decir

-sobre lo de hace rato-dijo tomando la diadema-era solo una broma-la chica no se inmuto

El cazador camino un poco más hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca la rodeo en un abrazo, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y suspiro…

-lo siento, aun me afecta el hablar tan abiertamente de mi familia-refiriéndose a los tratos y las maneras en que le llamaban

-no te preocupes, entiendo-acaricio su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso

Deslizo su mano hasta la cintura de la chica, ella suspiró, se separo un poco de él y entonces una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro

-te espero en mi cuarto en 15 minutos…si no llegas me arrepentiré de haber accedido-dijo tomando la diadema de las manos del chico y comenzando a caminar a su habitación…

Kiryuu sonrió y 5 minutos después la siguió…

**-0-**

Cross caminaba por los pasillos hacia su baño absorto en sus pensamientos…se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando escucho la regadera abierta, se inclino a ver quien estaba dentro…

Se encontró con un chico en bóxers recargado de la pared de brazos cruzados…sonrió y se quedo quieto observando

-Raven y también necesito bañarme-dijo el chico rodando los ojos

-para que me dejas entrar primero-contesto la chica detrás del cancel dentro de la regadera

-vamos no tenemos toda la noche-

Él no recibió respuesta, recargo la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos fastidiado

-vamos apresúrate-volvió a insistir el chico

El cancel se abrió, el vapor salió y comenzó a llenar el baño, un brazo salió entre el vapor y tomo la muñeca del chico jalándolo dentro, el cancel se cerro de nuevo y una pequeña risa traviesa femenina se escucho en el cuarto, el director cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara hacia su habitación…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno jeje espero que les haya gustado**

**Zero: te dije que no escribieras lo que ocurrió en el ba…-le tapa la boca**

**Raven: shh nadie sabe nada, no digas nada**

**Zero: vale ¬_¬**

**Raven: Etto ahora a contestar reviews n/n **_**xOgnAdOrA: **_**aquí esta el cap solo porq tu lo pediste n.n además de que ya van agarrando costumbre para sus necesidades carnales xD espero que te haya gustado y prometo subir pronto el siguiente, cuidate mucho y ya sabes estamos a un mp para comunicarnos n.n cuidate Zero te manda saludos**

**Zero: no es cierto**

**Raven: si es cierto ¬¬ …bye!**

**Zero: **_**jani-chan: **_**Raven dice que…**

**Raven: espera este lo contesto yo también, **_**pumpkin n.n: **_**gracias por tu review me alegro de que te guste n.n tqm y te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has brindado n.n espera dentro de poco estaremos juntas pumpkin :D gracias! Cuidate mucho bye!**

**Raven: bueno gracias por leer se los agradezco mucho n.n**

**Zero: ya podemos irnos? Quiero hacer algo**

**Raven: O.O … :) vale ya nos vamos cuídense mucho adiós vámonos**

**Zero: sabia que asi nos iríamos mas rápido**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Zero-kun**

_**Este cap no tiene frase al ultimo pero prometo poner dos en el siguiente xD**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Destino**

**Capitulo 6**

Los molestos rayos de sol golpearon sus parpados cerrados. Agradeció que era el primer día de vacaciones, no habría necesidad de levantarse temprano. Mes y medio había estado en la academia y ya se sentía como en casa. Apretó los ojos intentando apagar la luz del sol y se volteo, sus brazos se toparon con un bulto y el delicioso aroma golpeo sus fosas nasales. Sonrió y se acomodo más.

Abrió los ojos y observo la actitud apacible que el chico a su lado tenía cuando dormía, sonrió irónica, si así estuviera todo el tiempo otra cosa sería convivir con él.

Lo estudio por un buen rato y finalmente se levantó despacio para no despertarlo, bajo de la cama, se puso la ropa interior y una playera, y comenzó a buscar en su cajón su dibujo, lo sacó y se sentó recargada de la pared, continuo dibujando de vez en cuando alzando la vista para observarlo a él. Finalmente su mirada se perdió en el papel y su mente se centro en los trazos, tan absorta en su tarea estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico despertó, la busco a su lado pero no la encontró…su vista viajo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba sentada la chica, con las piernas encogidas y algo recargado de ellas, se quedo quieto observando sus expresiones y lo concentrada que estaba en su trabajo.

Cuando alzo la vista a ver a su modelo se encontró con unos orbes violetas que la observaban con demasiada atención.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Kiryuu

El sonrojo golpeo las mejillas de la chica que con la poca luz que había no se noto-dibujo-

El chico se enderezo y se acerco poco a poco hacia ella, que rápidamente escondió la hoja, él levanto una ceja interrogante-¿Qué dibujabas?-

-nada importante-

-si no fuera importante no lo esconderías-

Trago saliva, no iba a dejar que él lo viera…no aun-no es importante, punto-

-pero que terca eres-le dijo, ella asintió

-la habitación está caliente pero los pasillos aun están fríos, deberías ponerte algo o te enfermaras-Raven se levanto con sus cosas en la mano y las guardo

Zero la siguió y comenzó a vestirse, cuando termino se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro-te ves cansada ¿no has dormido bien?-

Ella alzo una ceja-te recuerdo que no he podido dormir bien desde hace 1 mes y 1 semana por tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa? Pero si bien que te gusta-la chica rodo los ojos, se zafo del agarre del chico y se coloco las pantuflas

-en recompensa por no dejarme dormir, te toca hacer el desayuno-

-¿a mí?-

-sí y apresúrate, tengo hambre-

-te levantaste antes que yo y ¿no pudiste hacerte algo de comer?-dijo en reproche Kiryuu

-nop me dio flojera, ahora vamos-lo empujo fuera de la habitación en dirección a la cocina

**-0-**

-hasta que se levantan-dijo Yagari bebiendo su café

-¿de qué habla sensei? apenas son las 8-respondio Raven

-solías levantarte a las 6, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?-Ishida rodo sus ojos y se volteo, disimulando el sonrojo, hacia la estufa.

-déjalos Yagari ellos están descansando por los días de escuela que se acuestan tarde-dijo Cross con una sonrisa y con su taza en la mano

A ambos chicos les pareció extraño que los defendiera así pero no le dieron importancia y se sirvieron su desayuno y se sentaron frente a los adultos…

-ahora que estamos aquí reunidos los 4 quiero aprovechar para decidir quién dirá a dónde iremos de vacaciones-Zero levanto una ceja de forma interrogante, no habían salido de vacaciones hacia un año puesto que Yuuki se había ido-yo pienso que este año le toca elegir a Rave-chan porque acaba de llegar con nosotros ¿Qué opinan?-pregunto el director a los otros dos hombres

-me da igual-dijo Kiryuu con su indiferencia de siempre

Yagari se encogió de hombros ya que mucho no le importaba.

-bien, bien, entonces Rave-chan ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?-

Ishida mastico con parsimonia su cereal mientras pensaba a donde quería ir, de pronto una idea surco en su mente y decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a su casa…

-me gustaría ir a casa-dijo llevándose otra cucharada de cereal a la boca, Yagari la miro confuso

-¿a tu departamento?-

Ella rodo los ojos aparentemente molesta-no, a mi casa, la casa donde me crie 6 años de mi infancia-

-¿a tu casa Rave-chan? ¿No será un poco incomodo si vamos los cuatro?-dijo Cross inseguro

-no, esta mi cuarto, los dos de mis hermanos y los dos de huéspedes, en realidad es una casa muy amplia-

Kaien sonrió y brinco de la mesa asustando a todos-bien, entonces a empacar y nos vamos-dijo con un puño en el aire mientras los otros tres les surgía la gotita de sudor en la frente

**-0-**

Yagari guardo las maletas en la cajuela del auto mientras Cross brincaba de aquí para allá hablando emocionado, Zero y Raven ya se encontraban dentro del carro viendo hacia su respectiva ventanilla. Los adultos subieron y se abrocharon el cinturón.

-oh Rave-chan estoy tan emocionado porque conoceremos tu casa-dijo el Director

-no es la gran cosa-dijo Raven simplemente

De ahí en adelante nadie más dijo nada en todo el camino y la música que salía de la radio era la que hacía que el viaje no fuese tan pesado. Finalmente después de dos horas, Zero se canso, acomodo su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Ella sonrió interiormente y lentamente poso su mano acariciando los cabellos del chico. Kaien los vio por el retrovisor y sonrió disimuladamente.

Llegaron a un bosque, tres horas después, poco a poco el camino se fue reduciendo hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento.

-aquí hay que dejar el carro, de ahora en adelante vamos caminando-explico la chica ante la impresión de los mayores

Ishida movió a Kiryuu intentando despertarlo sin embargo este no reaccionaba. El director estaciono el auto, él y el cazador se bajaron para sacar las maletas, ella aprovecho y se agacho hacia él, paseo su mano lentamente por el rostro del chico-Zero-le susurro al oído-ya levántate-

El chico abrió los ojos y pasó su mano a la nuca de la chica acercándola al punto de que sus labios rozaran…

-Kiryuu-kun-grito Cross desde afuera haciéndolos saltar a ambos-levántate ya-

Se sentó a regañadientes y abrió a la puerta para salir, ella sonrió divertida por el comportamiento infantil de Zero y bajo también.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que caminar?-pregunto Yagari ajeno a lo que habían interrumpido dentro del coche

-aproximadamente como 10 minutos-aclaro Ishida

-¿Por qué no entran carros ahí?-pregunto curioso Kaien

-el líder quiere mantener la belleza natural de la aldea y su alrededor, además de que no es muy grande y podemos llegar a donde queramos a pie-

Dicho esto comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la chica…

**-0-**

Caminaban a paso lento y llegaron finalmente al enorme portón de la aldea, lo cruzaron y la sensación de familiaridad la invadió, la sonrisa de felicidad volvió a ella mientras recorría la calle principal.

Los niños corrían jugando alegremente, la gente en sus tiendas sonreía y todos se saludaban con familiaridad.

La gente miraba a los recién llegados y hablaban entre ellos, finalmente una anciana se acerco a la chica, su aspecto era apacible, llevaba un kimono rosa y su cabello recogido completamente, estudio a la chica y le sonrió.

-tiempo sin verte, Rave-chan, cuando te fuiste eras una niña-

-lo mismo digo Chiyo-oba-sama, solo que usted no ha cambiado nada-

-pero que tonterías dices linda, cada vez estoy más vieja, pero tú cada vez te pareces más a tu madre-

-muchas gracias-

-¿la conoces Rave-chan?-pregunto Cross confundido

-sí, es una amiga de la familia-

-Hiraoka Chiyo para servirles, cabeza de la familia cazadora Hiraoka-se presento la anciana con los hombres

Ellos hicieron una reverencia, ella puso su mano en su barbilla y se acerco a Zero. Lo tomo de la barbilla y lo comenzó a examinar, sonrió y regreso junto a Raven.

-Kiryuu, de los mejores clanes cazadores-Zero vio a Raven

-¿Chiyo-oba-sama?-dijo confundida la chica

-vamos a mi casa, tenemos que hablar-dijo la anciana comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta

Raven suspiro y sonrió, no podría discutir con ella, lo recordaba muy bien-vamos-dijo ella a los cazadores

-tadaima-dijo la anciana al llegar a la casa y dirigiéndose hacia un cuarto

-oba-chan ¿Por qué no avisas cuando sales?-pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules bajando la escalera

-¿Por qué tengo que avisarte todo lo que hago Wataru? No soy una bebe-dijo la mujer mayor rodando los ojos-mira en vez de que comiences a sermonearme, quiero que vengas-

-¿ahora qué oba-chan?-dijo con fastidio el rubio

-esa no es manera de hablarle a tu abuela "baka-ru"-dijo la pelinegra

El chico junto a la anciana volteo rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar la forma en que lo llamaban, solamente una niña le había puesto así por lo torpe—según ella—que era, topándose con la mirada azabache de la chica que lo miraba arrogante…como antes

El de ojos azules corrió para abrazarla, pero ella se quito y fue a estrellarse con la pared

-sigues siendo igual de idiota-

-y tú sigues siendo igual de amargada-dijo él sobándose la nariz

**-0-**

-ya tienes los 17 Raven, es tiempo de que compitas con tu prima por ser cabeza de familia-

-ah Chiyo-oba-sama sinceramente prefiero dejárselo-dijo Raven con un suspiro

-no puedes-dijo la anciana

Los 6 cazadores estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, los hombres escuchaban a las mujeres charlar.

-no puedes cederle el derecho a ser la cabeza de familia porque eres la hija del que era el cabeza de familia, además de que tienes más experiencia como cazadora ella solo tiene 7 años como cazadora-la menor hizo una mueca graciosa-además si te conviertes en cabeza de familia, cuando designe que Wataru es mi sucesor podrán casarse y así uniremos los dos clanes-la anciana sonrió

Zero miro de manera asesina al rubio que comenzó a balbucear nervioso-es…espera oba-chan… ¿no te estás precipitando?-

-ah Chiyo-oba-sama me va a disculpar pero yo no tendré hijos con bakaru-

-tienes razón Rave-chan, veo que ya tienes con quien-dijo Hiraoka viendo de reojo al chico de ojos amatistas, Cross rio como colegiala, Yagari alzo una ceja y sus dos pupilos desviaron la mirada-de cualquier forma Rave-chan, escojas a un humano o a un vampiro estoy segura que tu madre te hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente, aunque tu abuela bueno creo que si hubiera sido un vampiro te corre de la casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-verás tu abuela estaba furiosa con su madre por haberse casado con un vampiro y cuando tu madre se enamoro de un vampiro…-Ishida interrumpió

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédula

-oh tu madre tenía tu edad cuando se encontró con un vampiro y se enamoro de él, tu abuela se peleo con ella muchísimo tiempo…hasta que conoció a tu padre, entonces dejo al vampiro y se caso con Daiki, Mikio, el vampiro le guardo muchísimo rencor a tu padre y juro vengarse de él-

Ishida bajo la mirada pensativa-¿Cómo era Mikio?-

-él era rubio, de ojos color miel, y muy alto-

-¿Qué ocurre?-hablo por primera vez Zero que noto el brillo de intuición en los ojos de la chica

-creo que fue él el que asesino a mis padres-

**Continuara…**

**Raven: -sonrie- me esta encantando como va quedando**

**Zero: estas loca demente!**

**Raven: oh vamos Zero-kun! Te gusta que te dibuje todo el tiempo n.n**

**Zero: no es cierto ¬/¬**

**Raven: n.n vale ahora contestemos reviews :D tu empiezas corazón**

**Zero: ¬/¬ **_**Kt-chan: **_**Raven dice que gracias por tu review y que le alegra que te haya gustado y ojala este también te guste mucho, que va a atrasar un poquito eso porque va a poner algo mejor pero que si sucederá—aunque por mas que le pido que me diga no quiere ¬¬—y que están en contacto y que a ella—nosotros—también nos divierte el hecho de que Yuuki sufra. Bye!**

**Raven: **_**pumpkin: **_**n.n me alegra que te guste y si ya me estoy soltando solo necesito relajarme un poquito mas y pronto lo escribiré tan fácil como si estuviera tomando agua jaja bueno sigue leyendo y ojala te guste como va a ir todo esto n.n prometo cap de **_**tan simple como la confusión**_** pronto cuidate te quiero bye!**

**Zero: **_**safaronox: **_**no entiendo como te puede gustar leer lo de la "acción carnal"**

**Raven: por favor Zero no me obligues a revelar secretos íntimos aquí cariño :3**

**Zero: vale entiendo, sigue leyendo y deja otro review adiós**

**Raven: **_**xOgnAdOrA: **_**lo se eso de costumbre me gusta jaja le he dicho a Zero que no se queje pero parece que no entiende, aunq bueno esta contento por lo que ocurre no es asi Zero-kun?**

**Zero: hmp ¬/¬**

**Raven: ja bueno, lo se Zero es el más sexy que he conocido y…la idea surgió de mis orejas de gato que encontré cuando escombraba mi cuarto xD bueno Zero-chan contribuyo a la idea JA! Ok, en cuanto al poder de Zero aun no estoy segura aunque me gusto eso de paralizar o tal vez algo que se mmm contrario a lo de Raven, que sean como opuestos no? Y con respecto a Yagari-sensei pues…no lo tomara muy bien al principio por algo que ocurrirá :F pero lo aceptara ya lo verás. Bueno me despido agradeciéndote el review y que leas el fic n.n muchas gracias cuidate bye!**

**Zero: vámonos ya!**

**Raven: vale, cuídense los quiero mucho bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-cha y Zero-kun**

"_**Solo necesito sentirte a mi lado para saber que la oscuridad no me hará daño..."**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Destino **

**Capitulo 7**

Su camino continuo hasta el barrio Ishida, llegaron a un arco pintad de rojo con blanco seguido de un puente que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo, tras el puente se hallaba otro arco con un circulo en el medio, dentro del circulo un fénix con las alas extendidas y su cabeza observando al suelo. Al cruzar el arco en las paredes estaba pintado el círculo con el fénix por todas partes, al igual que en algunos faroles y en la puerta de las casas. Zero alzo una ceja por la confusión pero decidió dejar las preguntas al final.

-¿se les ofrece algo?-pregunto una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules acercándose a ellos y mirándolos curiosamente sobre todo a la chica

-sí, de hecho me preguntaba tía May si no tienes hecho unos pastelillos como los que tanto me gustan-pregunto ella son una sonrisa

La mujer parpadeo y la observo bien-¡Raven!-el grito de la pelinegra mayor asusto a los cazadores parados tras la joven Ishida-¡cielos! No te reconocí, mírate, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, te has puesto cada vez más hermosa-

-amm gracias tía May-dijo ella sonriendo, Zero la observaba desde atrás, notando que desde que habían llegado a esa aldea ella no paraba de sonreír, algo dentro de él lo hizo sentir contento de solo verla feliz

-sabía que la asociación de cazadores te había puesto a cargo de el mejor cazador, pero debieron ponerte bajo mi cuidado cariño, no debieron alejarte de tu familia por 11 años-dijo con los ojos llorosos la mayor

Raven se rasco la cabeza-vamos tía, no hay de qué preocuparse, Yagari-sensei hizo un buen trabajo-se encogió de hombros y señalo al cazador del sombrero-gracias a él tengo 11 años como cazadora-

-¡11 años!-grito la mujer de nuevo sin percatarse aún de los hombres que estaban atrás de su sobrina-cariño yo lo sabía, tú y tus hermanos han sido el orgullo de esta familia-

La menor se sonrojo-emm gracias-bajo la mirada sin desaparecer la sonrisa

-¡oh pero que descuidada soy!-se reprendió May-no los había visto caballeros, disculpen mi torpeza, mi nombre es May Ishida, cabeza temporal del clan cazador Ishida-

-un placer conocerle-dijo Cross saltando hacia la mujer-yo soy Kaien Cross, ex cazador y director de la Academia Cross-

-mucho gusto Cross-san-dijo con una sonrisa amable la mujer

-él es Yagari Touga tía May, él se ha hecho cargo de mi todo este tiempo-dijo Raven señalando a su sensei

-se lo agradezco infinitamente Yagari-san-dijo haciendo una reverencia la tía

-no ha sido problema cuidar de esta mocosa-dijo revolviéndole el cabello con ternura a la chica que puso cara de molestia

La de ojos azules sonrió maternalmente por la escena y su vista se fijo en el chico de ojos amatistas de expresión seria del fondo-¿y quién es este jovencito? –

-el es Zero Kiryuu, es cazador también-explico la chica

-un Kiryuu, es un verdadero honor tener a un Kiryuu aquí-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa e inclinándose-Kiryuu-san siéntase con la libertad de pedir lo que desee-

-muchas gracias Ishida-san pero…dígame Zero, no me trate de usted-dijo el peliplateado algo incómodo

-vale, solo si me dices tía May-May sonrió y su sobrina sabía que había algo detrás de esa sonrisa

-ah esta…bien Ish…tía May-corrigió el chico ante la mirada de la mujer mayor

-excelente, vamos a tu casa-se dirigió a la menor esta vez-acomodaran sus cosas ahí y después les preparare algo delicioso de comer-dijo tomando a su sobrina del brazo y jalándola con ella

**-0-**

-cuando dijiste acomodaran sus cosas ahí… ¿te referías…?-

-a ti y a Zero por supuesto-contesto May como si nada

Raven se rasco la cabeza, Zero levanto una ceja, Yagari los observo severo y Cross sonrió tramando algo

-tía May, no es justo que saques a Yagari-sensei y al director de la casa a donde los invite a quedarse-

-oh no querida, ellos estarán en la casa de huéspedes, que creo yo se sentirán más cómodos-

-yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ishida-san-dijo Cross con una sonrisa cómplice-además CONFIO plenamente en mí querido hijo en que no le hará nada a Rave-chan-

-no soy tu hijo-replico Zero

-¿a qué te refieres con el no le hará nada a Rave-chan?-pregunto Touga, ambo pupilos miraron a Kaien queriéndole decir que cerrara la boca

-a nada Yagari, es más vamos a ver esa casa de huéspedes, que me están dando ganas de dormir un poco-dijo el director fingiendo tener sueño

La mirada fría de el cazador se poso en sus dos alumnos-hablare con ustedes más tarde-

Los tres adultos salieron, primero los dos hombres y al final la mujer, que observo con una sonrisa a los jóvenes que se miraron dudosos unos segundos mientras la mayor cerraba la puerta tras de sí, ella tenía una gran intuición para las cosas amorosas y sabía que ellos dos terminarían juntos de una u otra forma.

Bien, quedarse en una casa sola con Zero era una mala idea, sobretodo sabiendo que sus traicioneros deseos podrían tenerlo a su disposición las veces que quisieran. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Raven-la voz de Kiryuu la hizo brincar

-hm-fue todo lo que dijo la chica

-estamos solos-

Ella cerró los ojos-lo sé-

Escucho unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a ella pero no se movió-hay algo que quiero hacer desde que me despertaste-sintió la respiración del chico en su cabello, la mano masculina levantando su cara sosteniendo su barbilla, la respiración del chico chocaba contra sus labios, y cada vez estaban más cerca, los labios de ambos se rozaron a punto de juntarse…el toquido insistente en la puerta los interrumpió, ambos pusieron cara de fastidio pero no querían separarse, los golpes en la puerta se hacían más insistentes y fuertes, finalmente la chica beso con ternura la mejilla de Kiryuu y se dirigió a la puerta a abrir mientras él maldecía al que fuera el que los interrumpió. Justo cuando ella deslizo la puerta unos brazos la rodearon y la estrujaron casi al punto de asfixiarla.

-¡Raven! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!-la peli rosa que acababa de entrar no la soltaba

-es…espera…Sak…Sakura…suelta, suelta-suplicaba la pelinegra que se estaba muriendo por asfixia

-Saku-chan vas a cometer un homicidio-dijo una chica de ojos azules con actitud más apacible y con un pequeño sonrojo

Sakura soltó el agarre y la pelinegra recupero su color y comenzó a respirar agitada-gracias Kazumi te debo una-le dijo a la peliazul de cabello corto

-considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida-sonrió Kazumi

-¿el mantenerme con vida? Estaré eternamente agradecida contigo-ambas rieron suavemente

-ay, que malas son conmigo chicas, yo que las quiero tanto-dijo con sus ojos jade llorosos la pelirosa

-no aguantas nada Saku-dijo Raven rodando los ojos-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?-

-Wataru-dijeron ambas mujeres

-creo que debí suponerlo-

Sin esperar a que algo mas ocurriera la de ojos jade se adentro en la casa en dirección del chico que las observaba atento-hola guapo mi nombre es Sakura ¿Cómo te llamas?-le dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-Zero Kiryuu-contesto él ante la mirada divertida de Raven

-oh y un cazador, yo también soy cazadora tal vez algún día podamos salir juntos en una misión-el doble sentido en las palabras de Sakura hizo sonrojar a Kazumi y sonreír divertida a Raven, Kiryuu solo alzo una ceja

Ishida cerró la puerta y se encamino a la cocina-¿tienes hambre?-le pregunto al chico, él asintió-espero que tía May no tarde con la comida-

-¿quieres que te prepare algo rápido para que comas?-

-sí, ahora que recuerdo, me debes mi desayuno-ella sonrió y Zero se acerco a la pelinegra

-¿se te antoja algo en especial?-Raven capto el doble sentido de sus palabras y sintió el aliento del chico en su cuello lo cual la hizo estremecerse

-después discutimos ese tema, ahora a la cocina-dijo tomando su mano

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al entender a lo que las palabras del chico se referían-¿es algo tuyo Rave?-pregunto

-sí, él es…-

-soy su novio-le interrumpió el de ojos amatista a la de ojos ónix

-ah lo siento Rave, me estaba metiendo en un territorio que tenia dueño-

**-0-**

Sentado en el árbol observándola comer con sus amigas y el chico junto a ella que la cuidaba con la mirada.

Ella había regresado. Su adorable y hermosa Mikoto estaba de vuelta. Viva, radiante y hermosa como siempre, con su apetecible y delicioso aroma. Pero de nuevo no estaba sola, ese chico de cabello platinado y ojos amatistas junto a ella, demostraba el cariño que sentía por ella en la mirada…de nuevo se la quitaban y no lo iba a permitir, no esta vez…

**Continuara…**

**Raven: :D**

**Zero: ¬¬**

**Raven: xD contestemos reviews cariño no te enojes**

**Zero: ¬¬ rápido**

**Raven: **_**safaronox:**_** verdad que no tiene nada de malo lo de la acción carnal? Es completamente natural…bueno gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado este cap gracias :D **

**Zero: **_**jani-chan: **_**porq dejas q esta loca te diga pumpkin? ¬¬ como sea dice q ojala te haya gustado el cap que te quiere y q muchas gracias que están en contacto adiós!**

**Raven: **_**xOgnAdOrA: **_**Chiyo-oba-sama esta inspirada en una señora que conozco que me quiere casar con su hijo esta loca…sin ofender jaja prometo que en el siguiente va a estar muy celoso, oh Yagari-shisho estará furioso con Zero**

**Zero: conmigo? Yo no lo hago enfadar**

**Raven: Zero no me hagas decir tus problemas, intimidades etc aquí…se decepcionarían de ti muajaja xD bueno estará furioso con el ya verás porque :D, si su gusto viene de familia jaja quieres ver los dibujos de Zero? Agregame al facebook buscame como **_**Raven Uchiha de Kiryuu **_**para que las puedas ver avísame que eres tu para que te deje verlos porq están en álbum privado y esa cosa. Sip de hecho los celos de Zero vendrán de las historias con bakaru xD la historia de la mama de rave-chan la contare un poquito mas adelante como en 2 o 3 capitulos pero la pondré lo prometo, con respecto al beso…**

**Zero: ¬/¬ ejem…gracias**

**Raven: lo comparto contigo…pero…debes avisarme con tiempo para que te lo pueda mandar :D**

**Zero: no soy de tu propiedad Raven ¬¬**

**Raven: de hecho…te marque anoche :D no te acuerdas? ¬u¬**

**Zero: te dije que no lo dijeras! ¬/¬**

**Raven: ;D gracias por el abrazo xOg-chan n.n, he pensado tal vez en que pueda controlar el ciclo de vida o…que acelere la hora de que muera algo así en si aparecerá en la pelea con Mikio :D (exactamente dijiste 3 veces que no quieres esperar xD) lo se…me convenció xD aquí la victima soy yo**

**Zero: si claro (notese el sarcasmo)**

**Raven: xD ojala te haya gustado y ya sabes estamos a un mensaje de distancia gracias tq bye!**

**Zero: **_**Lu Hatake: **_**Raven dice que bienvenida al fic y q ojala te siga gustando deja review y adiós!**

**Raven: bueno ahora si vámonos muchas gracias a todos y todas tengo unas excelentes ideas para lo que sigue…adiós!**

**Zero: al fin!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Zero-kun**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Destino**

**Capitulo 8**

-aun recuerdo cuando Wataru te vio por primera vez Rave-dijo Sakura divertida

-¿a si?-dijo la pelinegra confundida

-fue algo muy gracioso, llego sonrojado a los columpios con una enorme sonrisa boba en la cara…-

**-0-**

Un niño de 5 años llego corriendo al parque, hasta donde dos niñas de la misma edad y un niño 1 año mayor jugaban…

-¿Wata-chan que ocurre?-pregunto la de cabello rosa confundida por la cara del pequeño

-Saku-chan no me lo vas a creer vi a un ángel-dijo sonriente

-¿un ángel?-pregunto Neji el niño mayor extrañado

-si, si, era de mi estatura, de cabello negro y ojos negros y era muy bonita-se sonrojo

-ese no es un ángel-protesto Sakura-es la niña arrogante del clan Ishida-se veía molesta

-¿Ishida? ¿el famoso y poderoso clan de cazadores?-dijo Kazumi y la otra niña asintió-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Raven creo-contesto la de ojos jade

-aahh Rave-chan es linda-dijo con tono soñador el rubio-por eso será mi novia y cuando seamos grandes me casare con ella-

-sigue soñando-dijo Neji rodando los ojos

**-0-**

-y hasta la fecha esta enamorado de ti-dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

Silencio…

Raven se mordió los labios, nerviosa, sentía el aura de furia de Zero y lo único que quería era tranquilizarlo, lo miro de reojo…su expresión se había vuelto más dura y seria de lo normal…

-es una lástima y desperdicio de vida-dijo Raven finalmente-a mí siempre me ha parecido idiota-

-se lo hemos dicho pero parece no entender-dijo Kazumi

En ese momento Zero sonrió disimuladamente…sabia como hacerle entender que Raven no era de él…

-regresamos en quince minutos-dijo Sakura levantándose-le dijimos a Neji y a Wataru que pasaríamos por ellos a su entrenamiento para estar un rato contigo Rave-

-vale no nos moveremos…aun queremos comer así que no iremos a ningún lado-contesto Ishida

-ok, ya regresamos-ambas desaparecieron y ella se levanto en dirección a la sala

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?-le pregunta al chico

-yo… ¿tu dónde vas a dormir?-

-en mi cuarto-

-bien, dormiremos en tu cuarto-

-¿eh?-volteo a verlo y él sonrió maliciosamente

-por favor Raven como si no te hubieras acostumbrado a dormir conmigo durante este mes-

-bu…bueno-por primera vez desde que se conocían ella tartamudeaba a él se le hizo gracioso

-la gran Raven Ishida tartamudea… creo que el mundo acabara mañana-se burlo acercándose a ella, Raven se sonrojo y bajo la mirada rendida, sintió el brazo del chico rodear su cintura y automáticamente levanto la cara…ya sabía lo que Zero haría…suspiro cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Kiryuu sobre los suyos y paso sus brazos detrás de la nuca del chico para profundizar el beso…sin perder el tiempo comenzó a descender al cuello de la chica dando pequeños besos a su paso, cuando llego a su destino sonrió contra la piel nívea puesto que sentía estremecer a su compañera por su respiración chocando contra el cuello

-Z…Zero-fue todo lo que salió de su boca al sentir que la mordía…no…no como vampiro, como humano, la mordió como humano con la firme y clara intención de dejar en claro que era suya, beso el área que anteriormente había sido mordida y regreso ansioso a los labios de la chica, finalmente se separaron para recobrar aire-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-dijo fingiendo molestia, aunque se sonrojo porque le había gustado (xD)

-porque eres mía-dijo encogiéndose de hombros aun no la soltaba

-aaahhh esto no se quitara en un buen rato-coloco una mano en la zona adolorida y la otra en el pecho del chico, recargo su cabeza también y él paso un brazo por la espalda de la chica abrazándola

-vamos cariño no te pongas así-Raven parpadeo muchas veces al escucharlo y levanto l cabeza bruscamente

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

Él desvió la mirada intentando contener el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas-dije Raven-

-no, me dijiste cariño-

-dije Raven-

-¿estás sonrojado? Ay qué lindo te ves sonrojado-sonrió contenta al verlo rojito-ah Zero me dijo cariño-celebro abrazándolo

-eres una niña-dijo él reprochando con dulzura

-¿no te gusta que sea así?-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

-por supuesto que si…hoy estas muy sensible-

Raven volvió a recargarse del pecho del chico y suspiro-tienes razón…debe ser porque regrese a casa-se encogió de hombros y se quedo más tiempo ahí, sintiéndose protegida

**-0-**

Wataru se había sonrojado al ver el chupetón que, por más que intento disimular, estaba en el cuello de Raven y Zero orgullosamente había dicho que él lo había hecho, fue como un… "desilusiónate amigo, ella ya tiene a alguien". Finalmente la noche cayo, y los dos se cambiaron y se fueron a acostar…después de dos horas que ella haya dado vueltas en la cama intranquila se levanto y se encerró en el baño con el celular en la mano…

Se sentó en la tapa de la taza y comenzó a hacer cuentas, trago saliva dándose cuenta de lo que estaba mal…respiro profundo intentando relajarse, tomo una toalla la enrollo y la metió debajo de su playera viendo su apariencia en unos meses, suspiro y se sonrió frente al espejo…un toquido en la puerta la asusto y detuvo su entretenida tarea

-¿Raven estas bien?-dijo Zero del otro lado de la puerta, ella se sonrojo… ¿Cómo lo tomaría él?, inhalo profundo y decidió decirle después cuando estuviera totalmente segura

-si, estoy bien, ahora voy-se sentó de nuevo y se relajo para salir tranquilamente a dormir

Finalmente salió del cuarto y se sentó en la cama-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Zero notoriamente preocupado

-no, todo bien, solo necesitaba ir al baño-sonrió disimulando su shock para tranquilizar a su compañero

-ok si tú lo dices-dijo no muy convencido

Un toquido en la ventana del balcón los hizo voltear, se miraron confusos

Kiryuu tomo la Blody Rose y se encaminaron a la ventana, ella corrió la cortina y notaron una figura femenina detrás del cristal…abrió la puerta y una chica bonita, alta, de piel dorada, ojos azules y cabello largo y ondulado de un color dorado opaco los veía con gesto de angustia

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones-dijo con voz suave y apresurada-tienen que ponerse a salvo-advirtió alterada

-¿a salvo?-dijo Raven confundida

-si, Mikio te encontró y sé que no te hará nada bueno-

Ambos cazadores se miraron entre si-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-el…-rodo los ojos algo apenada-es mi tío-bajo la mirada-pero por eso mismo quiero que se pongan a salvo-

-estaremos bien-dijo Zero confiado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Raven

-Saori Sakamoto-contesto-tienes que escucharme por favor…es por su bien en serio-

-vale Saori gracias por la advertencia, nos iremos pronto-dijo con una sonrisa Ishida

-bien, solo mientras estés aquí ten muchísimo cuidado-

-lo tendré gracias-

Le dio un último vistazo a los dos y desapareció-eso fue extraño-dijo Zero cerrando la puerta de vidrio

-lo sé…pero lo más extraño-dijo ella cerrando la cortina y encaminándose a la cama-es que no le hayas disparado antes de que hablara-sonrió y se acostó

Él dejo la Blody Rose en el buro y se acostó junto a ella-_Touché_-

**-0-**

Raven salió de la casa para dar una vuelta por la aldea, para despejar su mente…había asado toda la tarde y no regresaba, él de alguna manera se había quedado preocupado por lo que les habían dicho la noche anterior as que decidió salir a buscarla

Vio a lo lejos una silueta, similar a la de Ishida y su cabello de mismo tono, se acerco a ella pero al llegar junto a la chica no era Raven-tu no… ¿Quién eres?-dijo apuntándole con la Blody rose

-Kiryuu-kun… ¿no?...linda arma ¿no confías en tu instinto vampírico?-pregunto pudo darse cuenta que su ojos eran azules

-soy un cazador-

-¿un vampiro que es cazador?-ríe irónica-que divertido-

-¿Quién eres?-

-eso no importa…neh si fuera tu no le haría caso a desconocidos-ja ne Kiryuu-kun-

Desapareció entre la gente…Zero guardo el arma pensativo pero continuo su camino…

-¿Zero?-dijo una voz conocida para el

-Raven… ¿eres tu?-

-si… ¿hay otra Raven acaso?-

-no…claro que no…oye no nos iremos ¿cierto?-

-no, aun no quiero estar un poco mas aquí-

-bueno a fin de cuentas acabamos de llegar-intento sonar natural-vámonos a casa ¿si?-

Ella volteo hacia él-¿ocurre algo?-dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla del chico

Piensas en decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir pero prefirió no hacerlo-eso debería preguntártelo a ti-ella trago saliva nerviosa

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-no eres la misma de siempre, estas mas sumisa y sensible-

-¿a si?-la idea de decirle paso su mente pero se acobardo al instante-estoy bien-sonríe

-ok como digas, seguro estas e esos días raros de mujeres…vamos, regresemos-

**-0-**

Kiryuu e Ishida se habían ido a dormir temprano porque ella estaba cansada…pero el cazador se levanto al sentir la misma presencia de esa tarde en el balcón

Salió al balcón y se encontró con la misma chica sentada observando hacia la cama…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-dijo amenazante

-ocúpate de tus asuntos-dijo sin desviar la mirada

-sucede que ella es mi asunto-dijo señalando a la chica que dormía pacíficamente

-¿eres su novio?-

-si-

-ok, no le hare daño si es lo que quieres saber-el solo levanto una ceja esperando una explicación-no lo entenderás es una larga historia-

-tenemos toda la noche y me siento lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender-

-no es…coincidencia que seamos parecidas…-

-eso me queda claro…necesito algo más que solo eso-

-ella no sabe que existo…cree que es hija de humanos, ¿se lo dirás cierto? Bueno da igual, somos hijas de Mikio y de…esa humana-

-esa no es manera de expresarte de tu madre-

Bajo la mirada molesta-tuvo gemelas, pero no quiso a una de sus hijas, yo no tengo madre solo a Mikio-apretó los puños molesta-¡ella no sabe que tiene una gemela! No sabe que votaron a su hermana menor porque…los genes vampíricos fueron los dominantes-

-sabes…eso me suena más a tu abuela materna que a tu madre-

Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta-me voy…Sr. Nivel E-dijo molestándolo

-tengo nombre… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Hikari Sakamoto-después de eso brinco del balcón y desapareció

**-0-**

Despertó al sentir un inmenso frio en el cuerpo, abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación extraña, estudio el lugar con su mirada, era totalmente desconocido, finalmente sus orbes se toparon con la mirada expectante color miel frente a ella…se acerco poco a poco a ella y se sentó a su lado. Pudo notar que era un vampiro, alto y rubio justo como Chiyo-oba-sama había descrito a Mikio.

-Mikoto-dijo él con un tono meloso que a ella solo le dio asco-al fin mi hermosa Mikoto, te encontré-

Raven cerró sus ojos…parecerse a su madre tenía sus desventajas

**Continuara…**

**Raven: ya viene lo bueno**

**Zero: loca!**

**Raven: aja si como digas, contestemos reviews!**

**Zero: ¬¬**

**Raven: **_**xOg-chan: **_**gracias por decirme graciosa y…si es mas *susurra* ya le hice la maleta a Zero y tomara el siguiente vuelo hacia donde estas *habla normal de nuevo* espero que se diviertan n.n, pero por supuesto que a tenido mis atenciones…es lo que mas tiene neh! Zero-kun?**

**Zero: ¬/¬**

**Raven: mi vida te ves tierno sonrojadito (: bueno no te preocupes espero lo q puse o haya recompensado mas el hecho de q…bueno eso jeje jaja bueno el tipo q los obsrvaba era Mikio..obvio no? Jeje bueno para mi xD jeje eso q dice de meter vampiros y cazadores me dio una idea asi q sigue leyendo hasta el final vale? Bueno con respecto al poder ya decidi q si será lo de la vida y eso q te dije jeje bueno lo se….discutimos el punto de quien es la victima y llegamos a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos xD gracias por el abrazo te mando otro! Y…Zero amm puedes subir esa maleta al carro?**

**Zero: para que? o.ó**

**Raven: solo subela bebe n.n (me siento rara diciendo cosas melosas xD) esperalo pronto n.n bye! Estamos a un mensaje de distancia (por cierto no sabia que eras de mexico xD yo igual!) bueno bueno dejando en claro que soy muy mexicana (ajupale!) me despido besos adiós!**

**Zero: ya la subi…para q?**

**Raven: contesta el siguiente review n.n**

**Zero: **_**lu hatake: **_**dice Raven q supone q en este cap entiendas porq se molestara Yagari sensei por la relación, q ya te agrego y q ojala te hayan gustado los dibujos q viste, q ojala te haya gustado el cap q se despide de ti deseando que continúes el fic hasta el final adiós**

**Raven: **_**pumpkin: **_**oh deja q Zero haga lo berrinches que quiera mientras a ti no te moleste que te diga asi no me importa lo que diga, q bueno q te haya gustado…yo se q este también te gusto xD bueno Zero dice que también te adora y seguimos en contacto tq bye!**

**Zero: **_**safaronox: **_**vale acepto q la acción carnal es buena hasta cierto punto ¬/¬ am dice Raven que que bueno que te divierte lo de la contestación de reviews y q se despide de ti deseando q te haya gustado el cap adiós**

**Raven: **_**Nelly Blaze: **_**bienvenida al fic! Q bueno q te encante gracias por tu review sigue leyendo gracias cuidate mucho bye!**

**Zero: ahora si me diras para q la maleta?**

**Raven: eh *nerviosa*…ah tengo algo que decirles voy a aceptar personajes para todos aquellos que quieran participar déjenme su ficha, jani y kt-chan ya están adentro bueno tienen que dejarme lo siguiente:**

_**Nombre completo:**_

_**Apariencia física:**_

_**Vampiro o cazador:**_

_**Poderes (de ser vampiro) o armas (de ser cazador):**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Pareja:**_

_**Historia:**_

**Raven: espero su ficha n.n yo aceptare asi sea mujer u hombre bueno me voy ehm nos vamos **

**Zero: nos vamos? A donde?**

**Raven: al aeropuerto n.n**

**Zero: para?**

**Raven: *susurra* xOg-chan esperalo en el aeropuerto :D *habla normal* vámonos**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Zero-kun**

"_**Te quiero no por cómo eres…si no por como soy cuando estoy contigo"**_

"_**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca porque será cuando más lo necesite"**_

"_**Es el amor, no la razón, que es más fuerte que la muerte"**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Destino**

**Capitulo 9 **

No estaba totalmente segura de cómo había llegado ahí…solo pero tenía un mal presentimiento, Mikio no dejaba de llamarla Mikoto y le hablaba de cosas que ella no sabía, lo único que hacía era decirle que si a todo…

-saliste de aquí ¿Cómo?-grito el vampiro que la tenia encerrada en otra habitación

-yo…no he salido-respondió un chico Raven intento reconocer la voz-no puedo-

-¡no mientas! Estabas con Mikoto-un golpe seco se escucho

-juro que no he salido de aquí-

Mas ruidos se escucharon, de puertas azotándose y como arrastraban o jalaban a alguien, la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ella se abrió y aventaron a un chico hacia adentro.

Ella lo observo, cabello plateado alto, delgado…por un momento le dio la impresión de que tenia a Zero ahí…

-Mikoto… ¿este chico estaba contigo en tu casa?-pregunto Mikio desafiante

-eh…-no sabía que decir…hasta que se le ocurrió algo-si...pero yo se lo pedí-dijo hincándose junto a él-¿no es así?-lo vio a los ojos intentando hacer que le siguiera el juego

El "clon" de Zero asintió con la cabeza gacha

-bien si tu se lo pediste entonces no hay problema, vámonos-dio acercándose al herido

-espera-lo detuvo la chica-necesito hablar con él…a solas-

-como tú quieras-

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al verlo sonreírle, después desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Con trabajo ayudo al chico a levantarse, lo sentó en la cama y limpio la sangre que corría por su cuerpo

-me encantaría curarte por completo pero en este momento no puedo-torció la boca molesta-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Él no contesto, estaba pálido y se veía cansado lo único que hacía era observarla…como si me conociera de algún lado

La tomo de los hombros-¿conoces a Zero?-ella asintió-¿tú eres Raven?-asintió de nuevo

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-los gemelos tenemos una especie de conexión…podemos saber algunas cosas de las que nos ocurren-

-¿gemelos?-dijo ella confusa, entonces cayó en cuenta-oh vaya, tu eres Ichiru-

**-0-**

-esto es imposible-dijo dando vueltas en la habitación-la perdí de vista por 5 minutos-

-relájate hijo, la encontraremos-dijo Cross intentando tranquilizarlo

-no puedo es increíble que se la llevaron, de su habitación y no me di cuenta-

-ella estará bien, es inteligente y sabrá cuidarse-dijo Yagari

-ahora debemos relajarnos y pensar en donde puede estar-dijo May

-pero…-

-Zero ¡relájate!-grito Cross exasperado-si quieres encontrarla debes pensar con la cabeza fría ¿entendiste?-

Kiryuu inhalo profundo y asintió…la verdad por alguna razón sentía que Raven estaba más débil de lo que debería…

**-0-**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente

-Ichiru ¿estas…?-se calló al ver quien estaba en la habitación y comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente

-espera Hikari-dijo Raven, la vampiresa dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir-no he terminado de hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo, ven, siéntate con nosotros-señalo un lugar junto a Ichiru

La de ojos azules resoplo y entro, sentándose junto a Kiryuu.

-Raven es muy persuasiva ¿neh Hikari?-el peliplateado sonriendo, desde que la pelinegra había pedido que se quedara con él, no lo hayan vuelto a golpear el chico sentía un gran alivio.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Mikio?-pregunto la cazadora, la vampiresa no respondió-si voy a estar aquí con ustedes debo saberlo-

-no te interesa-voltea a ver a Ichiru y dice en la mente del chico _"sácame de esta" _ a lo que él niega, Hikari suspira-¿tu madre era buena?-

-pues…si, una perita en dulce dice mi tía May-ríe

-no me mientas-baja la mirada molesta

-no lo hago-

-¿ella seria…capa de abandonar a un hijo?-aprieta los puños

-no, y aunque lo hubiera sido papá nunca la hubiera dejado-

-¿odias a los vampiros?-

-solo a los que son parecidos a Mikio en su comportamiento-

-qué pena por ti-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta mirándola fijamente

-¡neh! Rave-oneechan, entonces odias a tu padre y a tu hermana-sonríe y se levanta en dirección a la salida

-¿odiarlos? ¿De qué hablas? Mi padre murió hace 11 años, mi otro padre está en el barrio Ishida, y jamás he amado a nadie como ame a mis hermanos, siempre han sido lo más importante para junto con mama y papa-

-tu padre no está muerto, está vivo Raven, tu padre, mi padre…nuestro padre-grito desesperada

-no, mi padre biológico esta muerto-sonríe tranquila-mi padre se llama Touga Yagari y es cazador hermanita-

Hikari da la vuelta y mira a su hermana-vámonos de una vez de aquí antes de que me arrepienta, esa cosa que llevas dentro no estará bien aquí-

Raven sonríe al ver que lo sabe, pero a la vez se preocupa porque en el fondo había pensado que ella se había equivocado, se levanta de la cama y toma de la mano a Ichiru-vámonos cuñado, tu hermano se alegrara de verte-le guiña un ojo y el chico sonríe levantándose con ella

**-0-**

El arco frente a puente del barrio Ishida estaba iluminado debido a que era de noche. Ichiru y las gemelas respiraron de tranquilidad al verlo frente a ellos, Hikari paro y dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

-espera-la detuvo su hermana-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-no lo sé-sonríe nostálgica

-ven acá, vamos a casa, debes saber algunas cosas-

-¿Qué q0uieres?-

-debo hablar contigo de algo importante-

-te escucho-

Suspiro-Mikio no es tu padre ¿lo sabes no?-

-sí lo es, el me engendro y me crio-

-Hikari…tus ojos son azules…y los de Mikio dorados…mama tenía los ojos negros, pero los de papa eran azules como los tuyos-

-TUS padres no me quisieron-

-eso es mentira-

-¡no ellos me regalaron!-

-escúchame Hikari-dijo la chica mayor tomando por los hombros a la otra-fue mi abuela la que te regalo, o te escondió no lo sé pero le hizo creer a todos que habías muerto-

La menor no se inmuto negando mentalmente no le que le dijo

-cuando nací y mi abuela me vio, estaba segura que las dos íbamos a ser humanas...todo iba bien, naciste y...todo estaba excelente...pero entonces mordiste a mama, la abuela se enfureció tanto de saber que los genes vampíricos habían predominado en ti, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, te tomo y...no te volvieron a encontrar, fueron 4 años que el clan entero se dedico a buscarte...deje de ver a la abuela un día, que papa la escucho hablar conmigo _"tú sabes que tienes una gemela ¿no linda?...bien ella es mala y lastimo a tu mama, así que crece y conviértete en cazadora...porque tú la mataras con tus propias manos...serás mi orgullo si lo haces Raven"_ papá la corrió de la casa y me alegro mucho de ello, después de eso nos llego una estúpida noticia de que estabas muerta, mama estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo-suspiro e hizo una pausa-finalmente cuando la asociación de cazadores designo que debían eliminar a Kazuma...ella volvió, solo para eso... aun cuando él estaba convertido en nivel e pudo recordar lo que te hizo...lo que nos hizo y aprovecho para...bueno tomo venganza, Kazu siempre hablaba de lo linda que te veías cuando naciste y de lo mucho que odiaba a la abuela por haberte escondido, así que finalmente supongo que le dio lo que se merecía-suspiro de nuevo-por una parte me alegra que no hayas estado ahí cuando…bueno eso creo que es lo que más me duele-

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se trago su dolor y sintió el apoyo de su cuñado cuando la abrazo, realmente se llevaban bien, tratar a Ichiru era mucho más fácil que a Zero.

-yo…si estuve ahí-confeso Hikari con dificultad, Raven suspiro y espero a que le contara su versión de la historia- Mikio me levó el cerebro... todo este tiempo creí que...mis padres me habían desechado…todo este tiempo creí que... por ser vampiro, mis padres no me querían por eso Raven yo... - comienza a llorar- me siento terrible-

-hey no es tu culpa-

-pero…-

-ya basta-le interrumpió su hermana-vámonos-dijo pasando una mano por los hombros de la menor-los tres necesitamos descansar-

Los tres jóvenes cruzaron el puente e inmediatamente la tía May salió a encontrarse con ellos…

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, que lleven a todos los niños a el refugio-dijo Raven-probablemente tengamos una visita indeseada muy pronto-

La mujer mayor asintió comenzada a llamar a todos los cazadores del clan…

**Continuara…**

**Vale el reencuentro lo pondré en el siguiente cap y probablemente empezare a poner los nuevos personajes también en el sig cap y para contestar reviews el dia de hoy están conmigo Logan (big time rush) y Skandar (Edmund de Narnia) estos dos hombres guapos (baba *¬*) se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudarme a contestar mis reviews, quería traer también a James pero bueno no se pudo ToT, asi que chicos saluden y a contestar :D**

**Logan: hola hola como están chicas? Bueno empezemos **_**janita-chan: **_**Rave dice que muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por lo que le has dicho que te quiere mucho y gracias infinitamente, que sigas leyendo y adiós cuidate**

**Skandar: hola niñas bonitas como están? Espero que muy bien bueno continuo **_**safaronox: **_**zero por ahora no esta pero nos alegra que te guste la historia sigue leyendo y…esperamos tu ficha bye;D**

**Raven: **_**Kt-chan: **_**gracias yo también te quiero :D que bueno que te haya gustado, y Saori comenzara a aparecer más en el siguiente cap ok cuidate bye tqm bye**

**Logan: **_**brighter blue: **_**Rave dice bienvenida al fic y q estas aceptada y q probablemente en el siguiente o en los siguientes 2 capitulos apareceras si tu y tu novio jaja bueno que por ahora solo sabemos que Zero llego con xog-chan pero no tenemos idea de q le ha hecho :D asi q ahora Rave es toda nuestra n.n sigue leyendo cuidate bye!**

**Skandar: **_**Lu Hatake: **_**dice Rave que que bueno que ya tengas una idea de porq se molestara Yagari, y q también estas aceptada en el fic, que ojala estes muy bien porq nosotros estamos muy contentos aquí los tres SOLOS :D q te cuides y bye!**

**Raven: ejem ¬/¬ ustedes son demasiado específicos **_**Xog-chan: **_**me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno espero tu ficha, salúdame a Zero y ojala se estén divirtiendo jaja bueno cuidate muchísimo me cuentas como les va y bueno creo q ya jaja bueno le dices q no se preocupe que estoy MUY bien acompañada bye!**

**Logan: **_**vanillakissu: **_**rave te da la bienvenida al fic que ojala te guste este cap y q ya estas aceptada y q muchas gracias por ponerla como autora favorita, q esta interesante lo q pusiste y q te pondrá con ichijou porq Aidou ya esta ocupado jeje bueno que te agradece los consejos q le diste que en cuanto llegue zero le informara sin mencionar tu nombre para q no te asesine, aunq yo te lo agradecería sinceramente, pero bueno no era para mi el consejo cuídate y sigue leyendo bye!**

**Skandar: **_**snoogle goo: **_**dice Rave que bienvenida al fic y q estas aceptada q ojala te guste este cap y q gracias por el review. Cuidate bye!**

**Raven: y finalmente **_**Sami Kiryuu: **_**gracias por tu review y q bueno q te guste cuidate mucho y bye!**

**Raven: bien ahora que terminamos tengo algo que decirles…vino a mi mente, como una especie de revelación xD, un fic Vampire knight también Ravenx Zero, de universo paralelo y aquí les dejo pues el summary para q en cuanto lo sba lo lean si? Y me dicen si es buena idea vale? Ok aqui se los dejo**

"_**me dejo solo…al borde de la depresión con la responsabilidad de mis dos hijos, mis mellizos, solo se dio la vuelta y se largo, dejándonos a los cuatro solos, entonces ella apareció, dándonos la fuerza que necesitábamos para seguir adelante…"**_

**Raro no creen? Bueno si les gusta los subo vale? Ok me voy, perdón, nos vamos tenemos…mcho que hacer el dia de hoy jeje despídanse chicos**

**Skandar/Logan: adiós chicas cuídense**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan, Logan-hot-kun y Skandar-neko-kun**

"_**Quiero ser tu fortaleza en tu debilidad, quiero ser tu apoyo y contigo poder contar…" **_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Destino**

**Capitulo 10**

Corrió la puerta principal y entro seguida de Ichiru y Hikari, dejo sus zapatos e la entrada y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en su casa. Su cuerpo le exigía que descansara por lo menos unos minutos y su mente había trabajado tan rápido trazando planes para deshacerse de Mikio que se había mareado de tantas ideas de momento.

Sin embargo no paso ni un minuto cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la pegaron a un cuerpo masculino, ella dejo caer todo su peso rodeándolo también a él.

-perdóname-dijo Zero, ella no comprendió-perdóname fui muy descuidado y yo…-

-déjalo ya-interrumpió ella-no fue tu culpa, nos confiamos demasiado-suspiro-está bien-sonrió al darse cuenta ella que el chico que la abrazaba tan posesivamente no se había percatado de los otros dos que intentaban no observarlos directamente

-¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimo?-pregunto esta vez tomando el rostro de Raven entre sus manos

-no me hizo nada…salvo el hecho de que no pude dormir todo este tiempo, pero mira a quien encontré allá-Ishida se separo un poco para señalar al gemelo de Kiryuu que se quedo estático al ver a su hermano

-amm…hola-fue todo lo que pudo decir el menor

-no lo entiendo-dijo Zero aun sorprendido

-veras…Mikio utilizaba a Ichiru como alimento desde hace un año-explico Raven

-excelente ahora tengo otro motivo más para asesinarlo-el cazador apretó los puños con furia, fue entonces que su mirada se encontró con la de Hikari-¿tú qué haces aquí?-dijo en tono hostil

-ella es mi hermana y como tal se quedara aquí-aclaro la pelinegra intentando relajar a Zero que regreso la mirada hacia su novia

-¿tu sabias que tenias una hermana?-ella asintió-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-

-lo que pasa es que…bueno todos pensábamos que estaba muerta-se rasco la nuca-pero me alegra saber que aun tengo familia directa-

-¿entonces no son hijas de Mikio?-

-no, ella es Ishida al igual que yo solo que el idiota le lavo el cerebro, me debe mucho, más que su vida-la mirada de Raven se volvió sombría y calculadora…al igual que cuando él la había conocido

La fuerza falto en sus piernas y por un momento se mareo, su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás y Zero a tomo a tiempo antes de que cayera al piso-necesitas reponer fuerzas, vamos comerás algo-los orbes negros de la chica se posaron en el cuello de Kiryuu

-no creo que sea comida lo que necesito-dijo ella al sentir un ardor incontenible en su garganta y notar que sus ojos ahora eran de un rojo carmesí, el chico comprendió al instante lo que ella necesitaba, se inclino dejando que ella tomara lo que requería con urgencia-me siento horrible por hacerte esto-dijo ella mordiéndose los labios y alejándose de él

-no te preocupes, está bien-

Apretó los puños y bajo la mirada con dolor, inhalo profundo y el aroma de Zero lleno sus sentidos, evitando que ella pudiera resistirse más. Finalmente deslizo sus manos por el cuello y espalda del chico, inclino su cabeza e incrusto sus colmillos, que ya dolían, en la piel blanquecina de Kiryuu.

Hikari se sintió incomoda por estar observando a su hermana tomar la sangre de Zero…pero también estaba un poco sorprendida porque ella tomara sangre…siempre había pensado que su hermana no la necesitaba pero ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba…

**-0-**

-¿Dónde está Raven?-pregunto Yagari en cuanto llego y vio a Zero un poco relajado sentado a la mesa

-está dándose un baño, después dormirá, y entonces no le despegare la vista para nada-

-menos mal-dijo en un suspiro Kaien más tranquilo-sin embargo May dice que Raven piensa que Mikio vendrá a buscarla-

-no solo a ella-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Touga confundido

-ella encontró a Ichiru allá y se lo trajo, además de que también trajo a su hermana-

El cazador maestro de Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido-¡¿Hikari está viva?-

-¿tu sabias sobre ella?-pregunto Kiryuu un poco sorprendido

-si, al estar todo ese tiempo con Raven, me conto muchas cosas, y pude comprender muchas otras como su frustración o su constante demostración de odio hacia el mundo…-el cazador del sombrero bajo la mirada pensativo acomodándose frente a Zero-aunque ahora que lo pienso bien…a cambiado mucho en este tiempo, se que tienes que ver con eso Zero-hizo una pausa-¿Qué tan cercano eres a ella?-su pregunta fue directa tal y como el pupilo esperaba de su maestro, y sobre todo si se trataba de esa chica que era como su hija

-ese tema habrá que discutirlo cuando todo esto termine ¿no creen?-dijo Cross dándole a Zero tiempo para respirar de nuevo, puesto que esa pregunta lo había descolocado un poco

-vale-acepto Yagari-¿Dónde están Hikari e Ichiru?-

-Ichiru está durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes y Hikari está recorriendo la casa-

Justo en ese instante la Ishida mayor entro en la habitación con el cabello húmedo y una pijama provisional, los hombres sentados a la mesa imaginaron que le pertenecía a uno de sus hermanos ya que le quedaba algo grande. Touga se levanto inmediatamente hacia ella y comenzó a revisarla en busca de alguna herida-¿estás bien?-

-sí, no te preocupes no me lastimo…el que si estaba algo herido era Ichiru, pero ya está mejor-

-¡Rave-chan!-el director salto sobre ella y la abrazo casi asfixiándola-¡estábamos tan preocupados!-dijo con cascaditas en los ojos

La chica no contesto porque se le dificultaba respirar y con sus ojos suplico la ayuda de Zero que se levanto y se acerco a Kaien para alejarlo de Ishida-suéltala no la dejas respirar-

El director comenzó a hacer berrinche como si de un niño pequeño se tratase mientras Kiryuu exigía que dejara de comportarse tan infantilmente, la chica sonrió…y desvió su mirada hacia su maestro, durante su relajante baño había pensado en hablar con Zero acerca de su estado pero ahora que veía a su sensei frente a ella pensaba que lo mejor era decirle a el primero…los nervios la invadieron y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Yagari noto esa repentina acción y la observo esperando que dijera algo, la conocía demasiado y sabia que necesitaba hablar con él.

Hubo silencio en la habitación en cuanto terminaron de discutir, la chica inhalo profundo y volteo a ver al cazador junto a ella-¿puedo hablar contigo?-Yagari asintió y la mirada de Cross y Kiryuu se clavo directamente en Raven-¿en privado?-

-claro-el hombre hizo amago de seguirla a donde fuesen a hablar, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación tenía que decírselo ya

Yagari cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó junto a su alumna en el borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-le pregunto ya preocupado

-es que…bueno hace unos días yo-suspiro, realmente era difícil dar una noticia como esa a tu…padre-esto es algo importante y…creo…bueno…quería que supieras antes que nadie-…trago saliva-incluso antes que Zero-el cazador alzo una ceja de forma interrogante, ella volvió a suspirar y suspiro de nuevo-otousan-Yagari se sorprendió un poco tenia años que ella no le llamaba así-yo…estoy embarazada-

1…2…3…4…5…

-¿Qué?-la confesión hecha por la chica había sido captada por su cerebro pero no procesada, realmente no se esperaba eso

-que estoy embarazada-repitió rápido y sintió la penetrante mirada de su sensei sobre ella, inhalo profundo esperando el sermón

Touga se quedo callado un buen rato intentando aclarar sus ideas y pensar bien lo que le iba a decir-Raven-fijo su vista en la chica y al mismo tiempo que esta se hacía dura y severa-¿conociendo todas las…?-se detuvo antes de seguir-¿Por qué fueron tan descuidados?-

-ya se, ya sé, no me regañes, lo hecho, hecho esta-

-es increíble Raven, solo tienes 17 años-claro estaba que la regañaba como un padre a su hija

-lo se-

-bueno, la pregunta importante en este momento es ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-pues…debo decirle a Zero…solo que no he encontrado la oportunidad-

-o…no has podido decírselo-la chica bajo la mirada al sentirse descubierta, el mayor suspiro, estaba molesto por la irresponsabilidad de ambos pero sin embargo sentía que debía apoyarlos, contuvo el enojo y la observo-¿Quién mas lo sabe?-

-solo Hikari, al principio pensé que solo era una sospecha pero después ella lo confirmo-el levanto una ceja confuso-ya sabes, los gemelos tienen una conexión y a veces saben lo que le ocurre al otro-

-bien, primero resolveremos lo de Mikio y en cuanto todo este aquelarre termine le dirás a Zero, yo me encargo de decirle a Cross-ella asintió y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del cazador rodeándola-estuve preocupado por ti debes ser más cuidadosa-

-lo siento-

-regresemos a la cocina-dijo Yagari soltándola y abriendo la puerta, ella asintió siguiéndolo

Ambos bajaron y se sentaron en la cocina, Zero y Cross los esperaban

-¿está todo bien?-pregunto Kaien con mirada preocupada

-si-dijo Raven, bajo la mirada y recordó un asunto importante que debía tratar-por cierto…eh…en cuanto Mikio esté aquí, hay que hacer todo lo posible para que Ichiru beba su sangre-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Touga

-Mikio bebió de él, así que para que no se convierta en nivel e debe beber su sangre-

Ishida escucho el suspiro de frustración de Zero y no lo culpo, Shizuka y el habían hecho lo posible por no convertirlo y un idiota cualquiera llego y arruino todo el sacrificio de la vampiresa y del cazador

Justo en ese momento Hikari entro a la habitación absorta en sus pensamientos, sus ojos viajaban en cada detalle del lugar.

Raven noto que la mirada de Yagari y Hikari se toparon, su maestro de manera fría y calculadora como siempre, y su hermana arrogante, incluso la sonrisa que tenía demostraba su posición de arrogancia.

Finalmente después de un rato incomodo, al menos para Raven, Hikari dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala, Kaien soltó una risita nerviosa. Ichiru entro en el lugar, se veía más descansado pero aun así necesitaba beber sangre puesto que las ojeras no desaparecieron. El menor se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada que su antiguo maestro le dirigía, así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse junto a la pelinegra y bajar sus orbes amatista al suelo, apenado.

Después hubo silencio, donde cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos y Zero cuido con la mirada a la chica que estaba absorta en lo que fuere que pensaba. Sin esperarlo, la gemela de la Ishida apareció de nuevo en la cocina algo alterada.

-Mikio viene para acá-dijo rápidamente y lo primero que Kiryuu mayor hizo fue intentar esconder a la Ishida mayor

-no quiero que te vea-dijo serio mientras la empujaba

-no voy a esconderme-dijo ella resistiéndose-él me debe muchas cosas y no voy a huir de mis problemas de nuevo-el peliplateado dejo de empujarla y la volteo para que lo viera de frente

-no voy a exponerte, no voy a perderte…-

-no me pasara nada…soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber defenderme-

Zero suspiro y asintió aceptando el deseo de pelear de la chica

Hikari salió de la cocina con un plan trazado en la mente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó tranquilamente a esperar a que el vampiro abriera la puerta.

La puerta se deslizo, con delicadeza, como si no quisiera que supieran que estaba ahí…tal y como había hecho la última vez. Sin embargo, al ver a la vampiresa sentada tranquilamente en el lugar, estallo contra ella.

-¡así que aquí estabas maldita traidora!-le grito

-¿traidora? He estado ayudándote todo el tiempo-dijo tranquila como si nada

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?-pregunto sin entender

-Raven huyo, yo la seguí-

-Mikoto nunca me haría eso, ella es mía y me quiere solo a mi-la ojiazul comprendió en ese momento a que se refería Raven cuando dijo que él estaba loco, veía en su hermana a la que fue su madre

-claro, yo soy una mentirosa, ella salió a dar un paseo y me pidió que la acompañara-ella sonó sarcástica

-¡maldita sea!-grito con todas sus fuerzas el mayor

-no te alteres-le detuvo-se donde esta-

-¿y qué demonios esperas para traerla?-pregunto desesperado

-te estaba esperando, tardaste demasiado-se burlo-acabaremos con todos-sonrió arrogante

-¡eres una traidora!-le grito Zero apareciendo de la nada-tu hermana confió en ti-

-tú también lo hiciste ¿no?-

-yo no soy como tu-dijo él apretando los puños

-eres uno de los nuestros…vampiro-dijo ella observándolo, esperando que entendiera con esa mirada que solo estaba fingiendo

-yo no soy un monstruo-grito Zero sin desviar la mirada de la chica intentando hacerle ver que entendía

-¡si lo eres Zero! ¡Vamos! Confía en tu instinto, te llama, tu y yo sabemos que quieres comenzar a comportarte como lo que eres-

-no es así-dijo él fingiendo ser convencido poco a poco

-claro que si Zero…vamos Sr. Nivel E-dijo ella

-no-susurro él acercándose como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella

-eso es…vamos a acabar con ellos-repitió Hikari

Cross, Raven, Ichiru y Yagari que habían escuchado todo, se sentían engañados y confundidos puesto que no comprendían como Hikari había convencido tan fácilmente a Zero. El cazador salió seguido de los demás y comenzó a atacar sin preguntar a Mikio.

Kaien se defendió de Hikari que se había ido directamente a su cuello para beber de él y Raven, por extraño que parezca se fue con Zero intentando comprender…lo más extraño que se le había hecho a ella, era que si él le hubiera querido disparar desde un principio lo habría hecho y no habría fallado. Ella lo pateo en el estomago tirándolo al piso y se sentó sobre su abdomen amenazándolo con la katana de su hermano en su cuello. Volteo a ver a los demás que estaban demasiado distraídos peleando y aprovecho para hablar con él.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-susurro en el oído del chico

-tranquila, síguenos el juego-ella sintió que la normalidad volvió y suspiro aliviada, él le sonrió fugazmente y cambiaron la posición en que estaban quedando el encima de ella.

-bien hecho Zero-dijo Mikio haciendo que el chico volteara hacia él, le sorprendió el hecho de que Mikio tuviera un pie sobre la espalda de Yagari que intentaba levantarse, también que Hikari tuviera sometidos a Ichiru y a Cross-ya la tienes ahora hay que llevárnosla-

El mayor de los Kiryuu asintió y se levanto, levantándola a ella manteniéndola inmovilizada. Zero se acerco con Raven hacia el vampiro. Mikio tomo la cara de Raven en sus manos obligándola a mirarlo-no debiste intentar dejarme Mikoto, siempre te encontrare-

Ella no respondió simplemente busco con la mirada a su hermana que con un gesto le indico que se relajara, con los ojos le contesto que si y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…

-Zero, ahora-grito Hikari...y lo siguiente fue tan rápido para el vampiro que no se lo espero

El cazador había soltado a la chica, golpeándolo y mandándolo cerca de Hikari, donde ella lo obligo a levantarse y lo sostuvo de los brazos, Mikio intento zafarse pero Yagari le ayudo a la vampiresa a sostenerlo, ya que había comprendido el plan de los dos cuando Hikari le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice a Ichiru.

-vaya, vaya, los papeles se invirtieron ahora-dijo la Ishida mayor viendo de frente al vampiro-¿Quién es ahora la niñita asustada?-dijo recordando que él le había dicho _"solo eres una niñita asustada" _ la noche en que asesino a sus padres-Ichiru-le hablo al chico que estaba tras de ella-debes beber su sangre y lo sabes, puedes tomar toda la que quieras, ahora realmente no importa si lo matas o no-ella se quito dejando que el menor se saciara cuanto quisiera

Kaien se levanto del piso sobándose la espalda, Hikari lo había azotado muy fuerte en el piso-¿se encuentra bien director?-pregunto Raven al ver su cara de dolor

-sobreviviré Rave-chan-contesto con cascaditas en los ojos-aunque duele mucho-

Ichiru se aparto del cuello del vampiro con la respiración agitada y la boca manchada de sangre. Raven se acerco de nuevo al vampiro.

-es hora de nuestra despedida-la mirada color miel de Mikio era de dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo-fue un placer…haberte visto de nuevo Mikio-la manera en que pronuncio su nombre le hizo volver a la realidad en última instancia…notando que no era Mikoto quien atravesaba su cuerpo con la katana, si no una chica de actitud totalmente diferente a la de la cazadora que alguna vez fue su amada…

Finalmente, Hikari y el cazador lo soltaron dejando que cayera en el piso…el vampiro comenzó a desvanecerse convirtiéndose en cenizas al final, Raven dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlo finalmente muerto…

**Continuara…**

**Raven: estoy emocionada! Snif snif…por dos sucesos importantes en mi vida…1…es la primera vez que llego al capitulo diez en mis fics y 2…voy a ser tia! Shiiii! Ah! La euforia no cabe en mi! Pero bueno estamos aquí Loggy y yo para contestar reviews jeje ahora a lo que vamos**

_**VanillaKissu: **_**holaaaaaa me gusta que te guste jeje Loggy agradece que…bueno que pienses asi de el jaja y que si…si tu quieres si, ammm bueno en el siguiente cap pondré a todos aquellos personajes que acepte y que aceptare ahora en este cap porque bueno…no creas que aquí acaba la cosa aun falta muuucho por recorrer jaja bueno me despido diciéndote que te cuides, que sigas leyendo y adiós!**

**Logan: **_**BrighterBlue: **_**hola, bueno yo también ruedo de felicidad porque te guste que yo te haya contestado y solo por eso, hoy te contesto también tu review! Rave dice que si tienes razón, la abuela era malvada pero el karma hizo su trabajo, y que Ichiru es bueno cuidando a su cuñada jaja sigue leyendo que bueno que te guste, a mi igual me gusta jeje, y cuidate mucho y sigue leyendo que aun falta mucho por delante…adiós!**

**Raven: **_**princesa Lunar de Kou: **_**bienvenida al fic! Me encanta tener nuevas lectoras…y lo se odio a Yuki…mi prima dice que es una Perraaaaaaa! Bueno asi lo dijo ella y bueno ganas de golpearla no me faltaron, por supuesto que veras hijos en esta historia no pueden faltar claro que no! Jaa y bueno si quieres dejarme tu ficha aun puedes en serio…bueno cuidate mucho y sigue leyendo bye! Cuidate**

**Logan **_**Lu Hatake: **_**dice Rave que el review en face también sirve como si lo dejaras en ff y que si se sentía raro jeje, bueno que ojala te guste este cap y que te cuides mucho, que en el siguente cap ya aparecerá tu personaje…vale cuidate mucho rave dice que te quiere y que lo prometido es deuda bye!**

**Raven: **_**Sami Kiryuu: **_**ya subi el otro fic y ya estoy trabjando en el segundo capitulo que vi que te gusto puesto que vi tu review alla :D me alegro, y bueno ojala te guste este cap deja review porfa! Bueno cuidate mucho, nos leemos bye!**

**Logan: si les vas a dejar el adelanto del siguiente cap?**

**Rave: si Loggy solo porque tu lo pediste, y porque Logan me dijo dejales una probadita del sig cap lo hare aquí va:**

"_**-tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente-**_

_**-yo también, pero dime tu primero ¿Qué ocurre?-**_

_**-me voy…la asociación de cazadores me asigno una misión…larga-**_

_**-¿Cuánto?-el chico desvio la mirada de los orbes ónix que lo observaban-¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?-**_

_**-1 año o quizás mas tiempo-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-el volvió…el esta…-**_

_**-hola…tiempo sin verte…-**_

_**-tu… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-"**_

**Raven: ya fue mucho jaja, bueno ahora si nos despedimos cuídense mucho, duerman bien y…prometo conti pronto de mis dos fics sale? Bueno nos vamos adiós!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Loggy**

"_**Si nada dura para siempre…entonces quiero ser tu nada"**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Destino**

**Capitulo 11**

-no se preocupe Ishida-san, ambos se encuentran en perfecto estado-Raven exhalo aliviada, había estado pensando que tal vez la pelea con Mikio tuviera graves consecuencias-lo único que si le pido es que descanse y se cuide mucho, no haga movimientos o acciones bruscas ¿entiende?-ella asintió

-en ese caso me retiro, gracias Doctor-

-no hay problema, y no olvide que la siguiente cita es dentro de un mes-la chica asintió de nuevo y salió del consultorio

En cuanto regresaron a la academia Cross, Yagari la había obligado, prácticamente, a que fuera al hospital para que un doctor la revisara…mientras caminaba de regreso a la academia pensaba que, no había habido tiempo para que ella le dijera a Zero en los últimos días que se quedaron en la aldea, tuvieron que organizar, hacer papeleo, y convencer a Hikari de que fuera con ellos al Instituto.

Suspiro y entro, caminando tranquilamente por el largo camino hacia la oficina del director, Touga le había dicho que en cuanto ella fuera al médico, él le diría a Cross sobre su estado…así que se iba preparando mentalmente para recibir millones de muestras de afecto por parte del director. Giro la manija de la puerta y abrió con lentitud, dejando ver al hombre del sombrero sentado en uno de los sillones y a Kaien con cascaditas en los ojos, con una expresión de felicidad.

-Rave-chan, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-dijo el director en cuanto llego con ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas

-eh…porque Zero no lo sabe-dijo simplemente

-tienes que decirle-Raven rasco su nuca e hizo una mueca de indecisión, Cross palmeo con apoyo la mano que aun sostenía entre las suyas-le gustara la idea, lo digo en serio-le guiño un ojo y ella medio sonrió, aun se encontraba nerviosa

**-0-**

Después de escuchar la discusión que Yagari y Kaien armaron—decidiendo si era niño o niña—Raven se escapo con un libro a recargarse de un árbol para leer con tranquilidad, ya que las clases aun no comenzaban todavía tenía el lujo de tener tiempo libre para sí misma, aunque cada día era más difícil puesto que los alumnos comenzaban a regresar, en especial los nuevos de la clase nocturna.

Sus ojos viajaban de aquí a allá, por todo el renglón y bajando al siguiente, cuando unos pasos y un aroma familiar la interrumpieron. Zero estaba de pie frente a ella, con una mirada que lo delato diciéndole a ella que algo ocurría, sabía que él se sentaría con ella y le diría la noticia, así que decidió hablar con él también.

-tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente-dijo Kiryuu sentándose junto a la pelinegra

-yo también, pero dime tu primero ¿Qué ocurre?-le pidió Ishida que tenía un mal presentimiento

-me voy…-la cazadora sintió que un cubo de agua fría le caía encima-la asociación de cazadores me asigno una misión…larga-

-¿Cuánto?-el chico desvió la mirada de los orbes ónix que lo observaban-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?-

-1 año o quizás más tiempo-

…Silencio…

Eso no era algo que ella se esperara.

-bien…bueno…no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra eso, incluso aunque no quiera irás ¿no es así?-él asintió, la chica suspiro-vale-

-solo quiero saber un cosa-los orbes azabache viajaron a los amatista que ahora la observaban-¿me esperaras?-

Raven sonrió, eso tampoco era algo que se esperaba-ten por seguro…que aquí estaré-la respiración del chico volvió a la normalidad, notándose que se sentía más tranquilo aunque a la mayor parte de él, le dolía irse y dejarla sola-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-mañana a primera hora-

Ella torció la boca, era demasiado rápido-de acuerdo-dijo en un suspiro, Zero se levanto de donde estaba

-debo ir a guardar mis cosas… ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?-

-nada importante, mejor regresa para que te lo diga ¿sí?-el asintió y comenzó a alejarse, Raven recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas y suspiro frustrada…e involuntariamente sus manos viajaron a su vientre aun plano

**-0-**

2 meses. 2 Largos y tortuosos meses desde que Zero se había marchado. Raven no había regresado a clases por dos motivos: 1 estaba embarazada y 2 no tenia ánimos de ir a escuchar a alguien parlotear la mayor parte del día y desvelarse cuidando que las niñas de la clase diurna no violen las reglas de la academia…observaba con parsimonia a Yori, Hikari e Ichiru retener a las estudiantes de la clase diurna a la hora del crepúsculo, justo cuando los vampiros salían de su dormitorio y marchaban a clase.

Observo con atención a los alumnos de la clase nocturna, realmente no tenía idea de si era bueno o malo…pero tenía varias amigas ahí…diviso a la de cabello café oscuro y rizado, bastante largo un poco más largo que el de ella, que a pesar de que decía no tener buen cuerpo…el uniforme que le quedaba a la perfección la hacía lucir mejor de lo que ella pudiera esperar…su nombre era Paula Annie Takenouchi, por lo que había hablado con ella su padre era un vampiro malvado que engañaba a los humanos convirtiéndolos en sus sirvientes para después asesinarlos…Paula estaba en total desacuerdo con eso.

Justo detrás de Annie, venia Izumi Kagurazaka, una ex cazadora que había sido convertida en vampiro por su novio hacia algún tiempo para salvarla de la muerte, desgraciadamente por convertirla lo habían ejecutado…trágica historia, Izumi era delgada, de tez blanquecina, su cabello negro llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes relucían con la luz del sol en el crepúsculo…

Finalmente una vieja amistad, Ishida sonrió al verla de nuevo, Aria Rosewood, la vampiresa sangre pura que conoció cuando era una niña, cuando aun no odiaba a los vampiros, cuando Kazuma aun tenía conciencia propia, Aria era una mujer hermosa, al igual que toda vampiresa, pero lo que la diferenciaba era su forma de ser única…Aria tenía el cabello largo y lacio, de color azabache que al sol se podían notar rayos violetas, sus ojos castaño claro, únicos, ya que al borde se notaba un color verdoso, algo que realmente no ves en ningún otro lugar, su mirada era amable y apacible, claro cuando nadie la molesta…

Raven bostezo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la acción anterior, cerro la cortina de su cuarto y se recostó en la mullida cama dispuesta a descansar, desde hacia 1 mes no paraba de dormir la mayor parte del tiempo…su rutina normal era dormir, comer, estar 1 hora con Hikari e Ichiru, regresar a dormir, volver a comer y regresar a dormir…comenzaba a cansarse de esto del embarazo, era realmente molesto no poder hacer nada.

Cerro sus ojos y dejo que el cansancio la venciera y su conciencia se perdiera poco a poco…

**-0-**

-eres un idiota-dijo la niña pelinegra dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio-dejaste que la pelota se fuera otra vez-

-gomen ne Rave-chan-se disculpo Wataru con un sonrojo en el rostro y los ojos llorosos

-no llores, no seas idiota-le reprendió la niña

El de ojos azules apretó sus parpados para que las lágrimas no cayeran pero no lo logro…

-mejor yo voy por la pelota porque tú no puedes hacer nada bien-dijo finalmente la pequeña para caminar en dirección al puente por donde el juguete se había perdido de vista

-¿esto es tuyo?-dijo una chica de cabello azabache y ojos castaños extendiéndole la pelota a la niña

-si…-Raven observo a la desconocida que le otorgo el juguete y la estudio cuidadosamente-¿eres un vampiro no es así?-la mayor rio suavemente mostrando sus dientes…y sus colmillos-lo sabia-

-que niña tan perspicaz ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-mi papa me enseño a identificar a los vampiros, el dijo que ellos son más hermosos que nosotros así como también mas pálidos, así que es fácil diferenciarlos-Raven dio media vuelta para regresar con Bakaru y seguir jugando-¿quiere jugar con nosotros señorita vampiro?-

-claro pero…mi nombre es Aria… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-yo soy Ishida Raven-

-oh Rave-chan, que bonito nombre-dijo la mayor para seguir a la menor

**-0-**

-Raven-Saori removió un poco a la cazadora que dormía plácidamente-Raven-

-5 minutos mas-rogo la pelinegra volteándose hacia el lado contrario

-Raven, vamos tienes que comer-

-no quiero-

-no seas terca y levántate-

Ishida se sentó en la cama con pesadez y entreabrió los ojos puesto que la luz le lastimaba-no tengo hambre Sao-chan-

-vamos tienes que comer, es importante que estés bien para que…-

-me refiero a que no tengo hambre de comida-le interrumpió Raven bajando la mirada-¿es…extraño que…bueno quiera sangre?-

-un…poco digo eres humana-

-bueno no del todo-

-cierto-contesto la de ojos azules viendo a la pelinegra-por ahora comete lo que te traje y…hablare con el director Cross sobre esto ¿vale?-la chica asintió tomando el plato que la mayor le ofrecía

Saori salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Mientras la vampiresa hablaba con Cross y Yagari sobre la nueva noticia, la otra se quedo quieta en la cama mirando la sopa en el plato…dio el primer bocado y trago con dificultad, de nuevo el ardor en la garganta la invadía, era realmente extraño puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a la sed de sangre…dejo el plato con la sopa a la mitad y volvió a recostarse, tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Estaba desganada y cansada, así como también harta de sentirse así…saco el brazo de la sabana y tomo su celular para prenderlo finalmente después de que tres meses se encontrara sin uso.

La puerta se azoto dejando ver a la vampiresa de cabello negro y largo-Raven-le llamo acercándose a la cama quitando las sabanas para verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la chica con cara medio adormilada

-es que jamás creí que…-

-¡por Kami! Aria ¿Qué demonios ocurre? Si no es importante vete y déjame dormir-la cazadora se volvió a recostar para taparse con las sabanas pero la vampiresa se lo impidió

-¡escúchame! Es que no me lo vas a creer-grito, y suspiro para calmarse-el volvió…el esta…-

Raven la miro confusa, en la puerta un chico de cabello castaño y desordenado apareció, recargándose en el marco de la puerta…los ojos dorados del chico se encontraron con los negros sorprendidos de la chica-hola…tiempo sin verte-ella no lo esperaba…no esperaba que la voz masculina del chico aun causara esa sensación en su cuerpo, al escucharlo hablarle sintió que todo su cuerpo tembló

-tu… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Train?-dijo Ishida algo molesta

En el rostro del chico apareció una media sonrisa…-estaba buscándote…y al fin te encontré-

**Continuara…**

**Raven: uff jaja bueno en el sig cap conocerán bien Train y que relacion tuvo con Raven ok? Aunq se q se la imagina jaja ahora a contestar reviews**

_**Sora-Tsuki13: **_**hola! Bienvenidas a mi fic y…ya se ya se muy descuidada, y Zero se fue u.u es como una representación en el fic porq ahora no esta conmigo esta con xog-chan u.u pero bueno jeje esto se pondrá bueno, emm no eres la única que tiene tarea pero mirame aquí con 1 exposicion pendiente y a las 12 de la noche escribiendo un cap de mis fics xD bueno me voy ojala les haya gustado este cap también bye!**

_**Princesa Lunar de Kou: **_**ojala encuentres a tu Zero y tengan un chibi Zero jaja a Yuuki la odio es un hecho, y si Zero será papa y me da mucho gusto jeje por cierto tu ficha la acepto emm las cazadoras aparecerán ene l sig cap vale? Bueno cuidate mucho nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**oh no te sientas culpable a mi también me ha pasado xD pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y si te pondré con Yagari porq ps porq dije porq no? Q tiene de malo q Yagari tenga una novia? Asi que acepte :D bueno me despido cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo y por face igual :D bye!**

_**Brighter blue: **_**a veces ser pesimista ayuda en serio a veces asi he solucionado algunos problemas! Me siento mal porq te pasabas todos los días y yo no había subido nada u.u perdóname! Pero bueno me despido ojala te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por leer cuidate bye!**

**Bueno me despido cuídense mucho emm hoy estoy sol porq es tarde y Loggy estaba cansado y se fue a dormir jeje bueno me despido cuídense mucho y pórtense bien! Cuiden a sus mamas y felicítenla por el dia de la madre de mi parte (ya se atrasado pero bueno la intencon es lo que cuenta) bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

"_**Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es porque es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue"**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Destino**

**Capitulo 12**

-¿podemos hablar?-pidió el castaño acercándose lentamente a la cama de la menor

Raven bajo la mirada pensativa, y después de darse fuerzas a si misma asintió-Aria ¿podrías dejarnos solos un rato?-la vampiresa volteo a ver extrañada a la chica-no será mucho tiempo lo prometo-

Aria dio media vuelta y salió dudosa del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ella

-te escucho-

-verás, eh yo…cometí un error, un error muy grande-comenzó a hablar Train sentándose a los pies de la cama observando fijamente a la chica

-es…demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ¿no lo crees?-

-tal vez…es solo que yo…tenía la esperanza de que…aun me amaras-

-no-le interrumpió Ishida-estas equivocado, yo te quise, NO te ame-

-Rave solo quiero…otra oportunidad yo…-

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Ichiru entrar por ella, se veía molesto, Raven suspiro, sip, seguramente Aria ya le había contado.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto

-si Ichiru, estoy bien-

-Quiero que salgas inmediatamente de aquí-le pidió…más bien exigió a Train

-no quiero-

-no te lo estoy pidiendo-

La perilla se giro de nuevo y se dejo ver a una chica que entro por ella. Su cabello castaño era largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros-Train…la encontraste, Hola Rave-saludo familiarmente su prima la vio fríamente

-¿Cómo demonios me encontraron?-dijo de forma hostil

-tu tía May me lo dijo, fui a visitarla y me lo dijo, no sabía que te estabas escondiendo de nosotros-recrimino Shion

-no de ustedes-dijo observando al chico sentado a los pies de su cama

-vale, lo siento no lo sabía-dijo la morena de ojos azules

-Train, hablamos en otro momento, estoy cansada y quiero dormir-el de ojos ámbar suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, no se iría hasta que obtuviera lo que quería, se levanto y salió de la habitación…seguido de la atenta mirada de Ichiru

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto el menor de los Kiryuu

-no-el de cabello plateado la observo esperando a que le dijera porque-necesito sangre Ichiru-

-porque no duermes un rato-le sugirió el chico-en seguida regreso…debes distraer la sed-

La pelinegra asintió y se recostó. Su cabeza daba vueltas y necesitaba aclarar todo para poder pensar correctamente…

**-0-**

-entonces…no vas a volver-

-no-dijo fríamente el chico de cabello castaño corto

-eso significa…-

-eso significa que no nos volveremos a ver-

Raven bajo la mirada y se quedo pensativa

-yo…-

-no me esperes-dijo Train volteando el rostro para verla, sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos en todo momento-olvídate de mi…porque no me molestare en volver a buscarte-

La chica sonrió irónica y dolida-siempre supe que no me querías…nunca tuvo sentido…bien, ojala que te vaya bien, cuídate-

-preocúpate por ti-dijo él comenzando a caminar

-adiós-susurro la chica caminando en dirección opuesta a Train, mientras las lagrimas caían al piso, él había sido el primer chico que en verdad había querido

**-0-**

Raven estaba recostada en el sillón de la oficina del director escuchando a todos decir nombres para el bebe, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Zero se había ido y ella tenía 7 meses y medio de embarazo…el momento se acercaba cada vez mas y se sentía mucho más nerviosa que antes pero aun así se aguantaba.

-es niña por lo tanto se llamara...Hinata-dijo el director con estrellitas en los ojos

-yo también creo que sea niña-dijo Ruka, Kaien dio pequeños saltitos-pero no me gusta el nombre de Hinata…que tal…Karime-

-es niño-aseguro Yagari que acariciaba el cabello de Raven, sabía que estaba nerviosa-y se llamara Sasuke-

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Izumi que observaba al cazador

-es sinónimo de habilidad y destreza-

-me gusta-dijeron Izumi e Ichiru a la vez

-¡lo tengo!-dijo Karla entrando seguida de Nanami, mientras corrían con un libro en la mano-encontramos este libro en la biblioteca, tiene todos los nombres que te puedas imaginar-Kimiko jalo a las otras dos chicas y comenzaron a leer

Raven las escuchaba y hacia muecas con cada nombre que decían, finalmente cuando dijeron uno ella se sentó rápidamente algo molesta-mi hijo no tendrá un nombre tan estúpido como ese, quiero que tenga un nombre respetable no uno que cause gracia-dijo observándolas reírse

Kimiko continuo leyendo los nombres terminando la decima página

-ninguno me gusta, son demasiado estúpidos-

-vamos Rave, decídete por uno-le pidió Aria que comenzaba a sentirse algo fastidiada y mareada por tantos nombres que habían dicho

-Ichiru…el nombre de tu madre era Akari ¿no es así?-el chico asintió-si fuera niña me gustaría que se llamara así-dijo Raven cerrando los ojos, ella ya lo había pensado solo que pensaba que tal vez los demás podrían darle más opciones

-pe-pero Rave-chan…todo lo que me costo en pensar en Hinata-lloriqueo Cross

-y si es niño-la chica se quedo pensativa-le pondré Sasuke-dijo sonriendo

-no es justo-se quejo el director-¿Por qué a Yagari si le das gusto y a mí no?-el mayor continuo quejándose con cascaditas en los ojos mientras los demás se reían de el

**-0-**

Zero miro las puertas de la academia Cross…había pasado un año y medio en el que había tenido que partir y se sentía ansioso por volver de inmediato por diferentes motivos, extrañaba su habitación, la cama mullida, a su sensei Yagari, a su hermano Ichiru, incluso a Hikari y al molesto Director Cross…pero sobre todo extrañaba a la chica que lo había hecho feliz en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos y que le había prometido esperarlo. Confiaba ciegamente en ella, porque Raven le había dado motivos valederos para que lo hiciera.

Camino lentamente por el enorme bosque hasta llegar a la oficina del Director, aspirando el aire familiar del que era su hogar, al recorrer todo ese trayecto pudo notar que había estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en la clase diurna por lo que supuso que también en la nocturna.

Se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta de la oficina de Kaien, su corazón estaba acelerado y el esperaba que al abrir la puerta ella estuviera sentada ahí en el sillón con el aura de tranquilidad de siempre. Descanso su mano en la perilla y empujo la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Kiryuu-kun!-grito Cross y se lanzo a abrazarlo-estas de vuelta-el chico lo esquivo dejando que Kaien se estampara con la puerta cerrada tras él

-Bienvenido muchacho-dijo Yagari que estaba sentado en una ventana-tardaste demasiado-

-se alargo más de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente ya estoy de vuelta-contesto el chico, Touga pudo notar un toque de madurez en su voz que antes no tenia

El Director se levanto sobándose la cara y recriminándole a Kiryuu que porque después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su padre no se dejaba abrazar, Yagari sonrió divertido

-solo se dejara abrazar por una persona Cross-Zero no pudo evitar que la sangre comenzara a acumularse en sus mejillas al saber de quién se trataba

-oh es cierto-recordó Cross-supongo que querrás verla-

-¿está en su habitación?-pregunto el de cabello plateado dispuesto a salir de ahí en cuanto le dieran la respuesta afirmativa

-no-le negó su ex sensei-por motivos personales ya no vive aquí-Zero sintió una punzada en el corazón

-lo que Yagari quiso decir-dijo intentando arreglarlo el Director-es que ya no está en la academia, pero sigue viviendo aquí en la ciudad por lo mismo de que su hermana está en la escuela y…porque hizo una promesa-lo ultimo lo dijo viendo de reojo al chico que estaba aun inmóvil en su lugar-bueno eso fue por lo que me dijo que no se iba-

-además…en el tiempo que te fuiste hizo muchas, muchas amigas-

-oh, pero si una de ellas es tu GRAN amiga ¿no es así Yagari?-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el director

-Izumi no es mi novia-dijo Touga viéndolo severamente

-yo nunca mencione su nombre, que bueno que me dices quien es ahora lo sé con certeza-

El cazador del sombrero observo de manera asesina a el hombre infantil que estaba frente a él, quería asesinarlo…

-¿quieres ir a visitarla?-le pregunto el pelinegro a el de ojos amatistas

El corazón del menor aun estaba desbocado…-SI-¡claro que quería ir a verla! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Cross sonrió, Yagari se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar-vamos-Zero lo siguió…

El camino fue largo, la casa de Raven estaba alejada…aunque, le sorprendía un poco que hubiera escogido una casa cuando solo era ella… ¿o no?, llegaron finalmente a una tradicional japonesa, pequeña pero hermosa, el exterior de la casa encanto a Zero por su sencillez y belleza al mismo tiempo…estaba claro que la chica la había escogido.

Cuando se pararon en la puerta, pudieron escuchar una suave melodía que surgía desde dentro, alguien tocaba el piano y de una forma majestuosa, como nunca lo había escuchado…su madre tocaba el piano algunas veces para que Ichiru se relajara cuando estaba nervioso pero no se comparaba…

-Raven, abre-dijo Yagari golpeando con delicadeza la puerta, la melodía se detuvo y unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a la puerta. El mayor se quito colocando a su pupilo en su lugar.

La puerta se deslizo lentamente, una espera tortuosa para el joven, pero finalmente había valido la pena…porque cuando sus orbes amatista la vieron de nuevo, sintió que todo tenía sentido de nuevo y su respiración se regulaba poco a poco. Ella se quedo de pie observándolo unos segundos analizando o más bien procesando el hecho de que frente a ella estaba Zero, estaba de vuelta y la felicidad no cabía en ella.

-okaerinasai-dijo ella con una sonrisa de alivio

El chico no aguanto más y la rodeo con sus brazos sorprendiéndola, sin embargo no se opuso ni se resistió-tadaima-

**Continuara…**

**Awww que mono! Jeje bueno de nuevo estoy sola Loggy tuvo que ir a grabar un episodio nuevo de BTR pero valdra la pena jeje asi que contesto reviews y me les voy jaja**

_**Lu Hatake: **_**últimamente siempre eres la primera (Y) me gusta :D bueno solo paso a decirte que ya Izumi y Yagari jo bueno en el sig cap habrá algo muy bueno…la charla entre Rave y Zero, se aclarara todo en fin te quiero gracias por leer y espera jeje te lo agradezco me despido bye tq!**

_**Brighter Blue: **_**se pondrá bueno ya lo veras sobre todo por que una amiga me dio una super buenísima idea ja asi que bueno ojala te guste este cap, ya no me siento tan culpable y gracias por tu review bye!**

_**Princesa Lunar de Kou: **_**no me lo lleve mucho tiempo, ya esta de vuelta :D jaja bueno ojala te haya gustado, ya sabra Zero toda la verdad pero eso será en elsig cap jojo bueno me despido cuidate mucho besos bye!**

_**xOg-chan: **_**Estas viva! Como ya no me dejatse review crei muchas cosas o.O pero lo bueno es que me contaste que paso y ahora ya se la vdd asi q ya no estoy tan preocupada pero espero que no te cause problemas Zero…aunque tanto tiempo sin el…ya me siento solita-jugando con sus dedos sentada en un rincón-si lo se, lo trato mal pero como me hace falta u.u bueno ojala se este diviertiendo, tq xOg-chan y ntp espero tu mensaje y a Zero ToT bueno me voy jejej cuidate bye!**

**Y bueno a mis lectoras que no dejan review también les gradezco infinitamente, me despido cuídense mucho, bye! Lo(a)s quiero!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

"_**A través de la distancia mis recuerdos viven en ti, y sólo te pido amor mío que no te olvides de mi"**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Vampire Knight no es mio…casi nunca hago esta aclaración…lo olvido xD**_

**Destino**

**Capitulo 13**

Raven observaba atenta a Zero mientras él le contaba lo que había hecho durante ese año y medio. Ambos se extrañaban y los demostraban en la forma de observar al otro.

-bueno me alegra que al final hayan podido completar la misión-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-sí, ¿Qué hay de ti? Note que cambiaste mucho…incluso cortaste tu cabello-dijo el chico tomando uno de los mechones cortos del cabello de Raven que ahora estaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la oreja de largo.

-pues eh…-entonces se puso nerviosa-¿recuerdas que cuando te fuiste te dije que debía decirte algo importante?-el chico asintió y el silencio surgió…

Un llanto lo rompió haciendo que la menor se levantara de un salto corriendo hacia las escaleras en dirección de donde el llanto provenía…a medio camino se detuvo y volteo a ver a Zero que la observaba perplejo-sígueme-pidió Ishida y Kiryuu se puso de pie

La chica paro frente a una puerta blanca y la deslizo, era una habitación pintada con tonos azules que daban una sensación agradable, en las paredes las combinaciones del color hacían que se asemejara al mar, inestable y relajante a la vez a Zero le agrado ese lugar, en el centro una cuna tenia a un bebe prisionero que luchaba contra la delgada manta que lo envolvía.

La respiración le falto y sintió que el mundo se quebraba ante sus ojos…ella ahora tenía un hijo y seguramente estaba casada

-ven aquí amor... ¿Por qué lloras Sasuke?-le pregunto la chica al bebe con ternura mientras intentaba calmarlo

-ah lo mejor será que me vaya…no quiero incomodar a tu esposo cuando llegue-

-¿esposo?-pregunto ella extrañada-¿de qué hablas?-

-debiste decirme que estabas casada cuando llegue-

-Zero yo no estoy casada…yo…-bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, el bebe había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba curioso al chico frente a su mama…sin pensarlo dos veces estiro sus brazos hacia él…-¿podrías cargarlo un momento por favor?-le pidió ella al notar lo que el niño quería

Con dolor asintió y lo sostuvo, fue algo muy extraño para el ya que no esperaba sentir la calidez inmensa que lo inundo cuando el bebe lo rodeo con su pequeño bracito y se acomodó en su hombro…en menos de lo que esperaba, Sasuke se quedo dormido

Raven sonrió y se acerco lentamente al peliplata-te presento a mi hijo…-la chica negó con la cabeza y ensancho su tranquila sonrisa-mejor dicho, a nuestro hijo Sasuke-

Kiryuu la observo sorprendido y volteo con delicadeza a observar al pequeño…las facciones de su rostro eran muy parecidas a las suyas lo único diferente era que su corto cabello era negro como el de la madre…

-el es…mi hijo-repitió Zero incrédulo pero a la vez pudo sentir como la felicidad brotaba en su corazón

**-0-**

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-dijo el Kiryuu mayor mientras observaba a la chica acomodar al niño

-entre en pánico-explico ella-no sabía cómo decírtelo y después cuando me dijiste que te ibas ya no quise decírtelo, pensé que te enfadarías-

-absurdo-dijo él

-lo sé, ahora lo sé-

-¿tuviste problemas? ¿Alguna complicación?-pregunto Zero preocupado por ella

-bueno…estuve bebiendo sangre…el director me consiguió en un hospital bolsas de sangre y…al parecer Sasuke tiene su parte vampírica-

Raven camino hasta donde el padre de su hijo estaba recargado y se recargo de la pared junto a él, Ishida se preocupo al verlo tan absorto observando al niño…la mirada del mayor no le decía nada bueno

-¿estás bien?-

-no…no estoy listo-ella lo miro confusa-no estoy listo para ser padre-

La chica sonrió y se paro frente a él, tomo el rostro del peliplateado entre sus manos-nadie nace listo para ser padre-

-es que… ¿y si lo lastimo?-Raven pudo notar la sincera preocupación en el rostro de Zero

-cuando papa nos llegaba a lastimar, lo cual no era muy frecuente, tiraba todo su orgullo a la basura y en el momento nos abrazaba y pedía perdón con muchísima sinceridad-la sonrisa de la chica era sincera y tranquila-lo haremos bien-

Zero la rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, aspiro su aroma y se sintió seguro.

-debo irme-

-¿de nuevo?-pregunto alarmada Raven

-solo voy a la academia…ahí están mis cosas y bueno…-

-quédate-suplico ella

-¿quieres que me quede?-ella asintió

-por favor…he estado sola en este tiempo que comencé a vivir en la casa y…además pienso que deberías familiarizarte más con Sasuke-

-bien me quedare-acepto Zero con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Dónde dormiré?-pregunto

-la pregunta me ofende-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, el correspondió al gesto

-tienes razón, sería absurdo que después de todo-la forma en que dijo la palabra todo hizo estremecer a la chica entre sus brazos-lo que ya pasamos no durmiera contigo-deposito un pequeño beso debajo de la oreja de Ishida, que se volvió a estremecer

-espero que Sasuke no se entere de lo que hacían sus padres hasta los 16-la risa suave de Zero por el comentario de la chica invadió la habitación

**-0-**

Raven abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua, Sasuke jamás se despertaba en la madrugada por lo que la chica se sintió extrañada, Zero al sentir que su acompañante se levantaba de la cama se despertó.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto adormilado sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Sasuke llora, no es algo normal que se despierte en la madrugada-explico saliendo del cuarto seguida del mayor

Ishida abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y el aire helado la hizo voltear automáticamente al balcón, la puerta estaba abierta y una sombra sobre el barandal dispuesta a saltar al vació con el pequeño en sus manos.

Los padres del menor se dirigieron al balcón con rapidez, pero, el vampiro—supieron que era vampiro por su aura—fue más rápido que los otros dos, y desapareció dejando a la madre con el corazón en la mano y a punto de echarse a llorar.

La respiración comenzó a faltarle y quiso comenzar a gritar a los 4 vientos que le devolvieran a Sasuke.

-se…se lo…-la impresión era tal que la chica no podía ni terminar su oración

-Raven, respira-le imploraba el peliplateado, con las mismas ganas de echarse a llorar que la chica pero ambos sabían que eso no resolvería nada-tranquila…-pidió aunque sabía que era estúpido en esas circunstancias

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si se acaban de llevar a MI hijo?-

-también es mi hijo-aclaro Zero-pero si no nos tranquilizamos y pedimos ayuda no vamos a lograr absolutamente nada-intento hacerla entrar en razón, convenciéndose a sí mismo de sus palabras

-tienes razón-dijo Raven intentando respirar de nuevo con normalidad-vayamos a la academia y…hablemos con el director y con Yagari-sensei-Kiryuu asintió y regresaron a la habitación principal para ponerse unos jeans, los tenis y tomar una chamarra, rápidamente partieron a la Academia Cross intentando pensar en algún posible culpable del rapto de su hijo…

**-0-**

Un cuarto obscuro se lleno del llanto de un bebe que lo único que deseaba era a su madre…y una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura entraba, observando al vampiro que intentaba por todos los medias callar al menor…

-excelente trabajo Ryu-dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que observaba con desprecio a Sasuke

-aun no entiendo para que lo necesita, señorita-

-no te lo explicare a ti, tu trabajo ya está hecho, otra persona vendrá a cuidarlo a más tardar mañana por la mañana, en cuanto llegue te largas-ordeno la princesa señalando la puerta

-como usted ordene princesa-contesto Ryu, aun no entendía—y no quería comprender—porque había secuestrado al niño de esa pareja si ellos jamás—que el supiera—habían hecho algo en contra de los Kuran, por lo que entendía y veía la princesa Yuuki Kuran era una vampiresa de la que había que cuidarse y complacerla en todo lo que quisiera, no quería que llegara hacerle algo a su familia

-cállalo de una buena vez-grito Yuuki haciendo que el pequeño se alterara aun más y continuara llorando

-no creo que yo pueda hacerlo, el niño necesita a su mama-el pelinegro que intentaba consolar al bebé se notaba claramente arrepentido

-pues se quedara con las ganas entonces, porque juro que no la volverá a ver-el brillo de malicia en los ojos de la vampiresa hizo que el de ojos café oscuro temblara por dentro del miedo-conoces tu instrucciones-hablo la Kuran menor de nuevo-yo me largo, estoy harta de esa cosa-dijo despectivamente señalando a Sasuke

Yuuki camino con paso lento y seguro a la salida, convencida de que su plan funcionaria. Pensando en que la famosa Raven Ishida jamás debió meterse en un terreno que no le incumbía para nada…

Ryu tomo al bebé en brazos y comenzó a pasearlo por todo el cuarto intentando que durmiera un poco, se sentía terriblemente al haber secuestrado al bebé y dejar casi sin respirar a la pobre chica que era la madre

-yo no sé que haya pasado entre tus padres y la señorita…pero no creo que algo bueno salga de esto-le dijo el pelinegro al bebe que sollozaba en el regazo del mayor

**Continuara…**

**Les gusto? No? Si? Porq? xD ok ya basta de preguntas tontas Zero aun no regreso pero…conocen al Dr. Spencer Reid de Criminal Minds? Bueno n.n me vino a hacer compañía porq estoy solita u.u como el perro abandonado…asi q me ayudara a contestar reviews esta ves podrías comenzar por favor Spence?**

**Spencer: claro **_**safaronox: **_**Hola! Eh… Rave dice que si, que Zero volvió en el fic pero no en la vida real y eso la pone triste, pero q espera que xOg-chan se lo devuelva pronto, que te cuides y que ojala te haya gustado el cap, que sigas dejando review y q se están leyendo**

**Rave: **_**Lu Hatake: **_**Caarol! Que bueno q te gusto el cap anterior ojala este también te guste, esta idea fue de moni, en realidad estuvo excelente me encanto y dije la pondré!—por cierto monii gracias por la idea n.n—Yuuki es malvada y por eso hizo lo que hizo y por eso la odio también pero bueno deja review…cuidate mucho y suerte en tu examen! Rezare a Kami para que pases :D**

**Spencer: **_**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: **_**dice Rave que que bueno que te encante y que ojala este cap te haya gustado y despejado algunas dudas, sinceramente opino que la trama es buena porque tiene la escencia de capturar al lector y mantenerlas atentas esperando el siguiente capitulo…y ya me desvie del punto…ejem…que te cuides, que ojala te caiga bien Sasuke y que se están leyendo bye!**

**Rave: **_**Princesa Lunar de Kou: **_**ojala te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review! Que bueno que te hayan gustado los nombres son los que mas me gustan n.n por eso los puse—en especial Sasuke—asi que bueno me da gusto que te guste (: cuidate mucho y sigue leyendo bye!**

**Spencer: **_**Brighter Blue: **_**Rave dice que ojala Sasuke te caiga bien y que te guste la trama que sigue porq la idea que le dieron le pareció buena…y q espera tener a Zero pronto de vuelta por aquí, cuidate, disfruta el cap bye!**

**Rave: **_**Odio la Hipocresía: **_**…nombre original…bienvenida al fic n.n me da gusto tener una lectora mas, eso es bueno, y regresando al tema que te interesa (siempre me desvio) que bueno que te guste ojala la trama que sigue igual n.n me estoy esforzando mucho para que a ustedes les guste y no dejen de leer, si que bueno cuidate, sigue leyendo deja reviews, gracias! Bye!**

**Spencer: ya nos vamos?**

**Rave: sip-asintiendo muchas veces con la cabeza- cuídense les mando un super abrazo y un super beso, las(os) quiero continúen leyendo y bye!**

**Spencer: adiós!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Spence-kun n.n**

" _**No existen los amores imposibles, pero si las personas que no luchan por su amor"**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece peeero algunos personajes como Raven , Sasuke, Hikari…son de mi total propiedad**_

**Destino**

**Capitulo 14**

-Kaname-kun, lamento molestarte ahora pero, tenemos un problema y tú puedes ayudarnos-dijo el director Cross sentado en su escritorio con notoria preocupación

-dígame Director, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Kuran observando atentamente a Zero que tenia la mirada perdida en la nada

-tú sabes que Raven y Zero tienen un hijo ¿no?-

-si Director, solo lo conozco de vista, su nombre es…Sasuke ¿no?-

-si…lo que ocurre es que, se llevaron a Sasuke hace unas horas, y los chicos están seguros que fue un vampiro el que lo hizo… ¿nos podrías ayudar investigando algo al respecto? O ¿sabes de algún vampiro que no haya ido hoy a la clase?-

El castaño se quedo pensativo…repaso en su mente la lista de todos los vampiros que asistían a la academia e incluso se sorprendió un poco al recordar que Yuuki hubiese ido a clase. Eso lo extraño un poco.

-no Director, nadie falto-guardo silencio y una idea surco su mente-pero lo mantendré informado de cualquier novedad, y por supuesto que lo ayudare a investigar-tal vez Kaname…no fuese tan cruel como todos pensaban

-gracias Kaname-kun, sabía que podíamos contar contigo-agradeció el de lentes y Kuran dio media vuelta para salir

Justo cuando él sangre pura salió de la habitación, Raven entró, con el mismo gesto de preocupación en su cara que el del padre de su hijo, seguida de Ichiru y Hikari, que habían acordado con Zero no dejarla ni un momento para que no cometiera locuras…

-no hay nada en los alrededores, aunque me parecería absurdo que lo mantuviesen por aquí sabiendo que vendríamos inmediatamente para acá-informo la Ishida

-Yagari-sensei llegara en unos 5 minutos-aviso Ichiru-él fue a recorrer más lejos que nosotros, además quiere que nos organicemos para salir a buscar a Sasuke-

-espero que no tarde mas de ese tiempo-susurro su gemelo con el tono de voz igual de ahogado que el de la cazadora

-por ahora por favor, deben relajarse, si continúan dejando que la preocupación los domine no conseguirán nada-suplico el Director aunque comprendía lo difícil que era

-lo sabemos-contesto algo hostil la Ishida mayor

Hikari tomo la mano de su hermana y la sentó en uno de los sillones, recargo la cabeza de la preocupada en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello…algo sonrojada ya que nunca lo había hecho con nadie, solo que no se le había ocurrido otra forma de mantenerla un poco relajada-ya, no pasará nada malo, Sasuke volverá con ustedes sano y salvo, y atraparemos al idiota que hizo esto-Raven, por su lado, quiso comenzar a llorar en los brazos de su hermana, ella tenía el aura de sanación y tranquilidad de su madre, reprimió un gemido mordiéndose los labios y apretando los ojos…realmente se soltaría a llorar

La puerta volvió a abrirse, por ella entro Yagari con Izumi, ambos se veían decepcionados

-nada, no hay nada en el perímetro alrededor de la escuela-declaro Touga con pesadez

Cross suspiro frustrado

-aun así-dijo Izumi con una expresión seria-sugiero que vigilemos a la chica Kuran, porque yo no confió en ella-declaró

-no te preocupes Izumi-dijo Raven poniéndose de pie-Aria, Saori, Paula y Ruka la vigilan, si va a algún lado, ellas la seguirán-

La ex cazadora torció la boca pero asintió-vale, pero aun así no me fío-

La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y los demás cazadores entraron

-nada-dijo Kimiko molesta

-buscamos de punta a punta en el pueblo y sus alrededores-anunció Karla

-y nada, no hay nada-menciono frustrada Nanami

-pareciera que nunca se lo llevaron-dijo Kaito con su expresión apacible

Train se quedo quieto y callado, con la mirada baja, mas sin embargo, no estaba preocupado, en lo absoluto.

Raven suspiró y suplicó a su mente porque la dejara pensar, en posibles culpables o alguien que tuviese alguna pista sobre donde podría estar su hijo

-¿Qué hay de la clase nocturna?-pregunto Kimiko rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación

-según Kaname-kun todos estuvieron presentes en la clase-

-¿todos?-preguntaron Ichiru y Hikari a la vez, recibiendo esta ultima una ligera mirada de odio por parte de Shion

-si-afirmo y aseguro el director

-extraño-susurró la Ishida menor

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Shion llamando la atención de Ichiru y Hikari

-Yuuki normalmente falta a las clases-aclaro la duda el Kiryuu menor

-tal vez…solo necesitaba una coartada para que no se le inculpara-sugirió Izumi con su, aún, evidente desconfianza en la vampiresa

-concuerdo contigo-hablo Raven con su mirada fija en la nada-pero con el poder que tiene…fácilmente pudo haberle ordenado a cualquier vampiro que se lo llevara-

-exactamente-

-oh vamos chicas-dijo el Director intentando defender a su "hija"-ella no sería capaz de algo así-

-Cross-hablo Zero por segunda vez-así no era la Yuuki humana, la Yuuki vampiro es totalmente diferente, egoísta y caprichosa…porque así la hizo Kuran-

-el chico tiene razón Cross-afirmo Yagari-ella ya no es la que conocías-

La mirada triste de Kaien se perdió en la madera de su escritorio, dando finalmente razón a los dos que argumentaron sobre su "hija"

-¿Cómo podríamos demostrar que es Yuuki?-pregunto Nanami

-lo único que se puede hacer ahora es seguirla-dijo Kaito con tono de voz sensato-en cuanto estemos totalmente seguros actuamos…el problemas será…-

-que si dañamos a la princesa tal vez Kuran quiera tomar represalias-completo Shion con una mueca

-tal vez, necesitemos otra idea…-sugirió Train-algo más…sutil-

Raven cruzo los brazos pensando en las palabras de su…ex novio…necesitaban un plan…un plan con el que se deshiciese de Yuuki, recuperara a su hijo y Kuran no tomase venganza por la muerte de su hermana…así que ¿Cuál era la mejor opción?... ¿La mejor decisión? Se dio un golpe mental al tener la respuesta clara finalmente, era algo tan obvio que sonaba estúpido que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes.

-arma de doble filo-dijeron el castaño y la pelinegra al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la ultima se sintiera algo incómoda

-Yuuki está demasiado confiada en que su plan funciona…así que usemos esa confianza y hagamos que ella misma confiese-termino de explicar el de ojos dorados

-parece que al final has decidido ayudarnos-se quejo Ichiru molesto, no tragaba a ese tipo-y se te ha ocurrido algo bueno pero ahora dinos genio ¿Cómo vamos a hacerla confesar?-

-Yuuki es demasiado compulsiva, deja que sus sentimientos le guíen, así que…si logramos hacerla enfadar lo suficiente confesara-opinó Hikari, Train inclino la cabeza dándole razón

-y solo hay una persona que puede hacerla enfadar tanto-comentó el de cabello castaño observando a Raven de reojo

La aludida comprendió y medio sonrió algo relajada, teniendo un poco la tranquilidad de que en menos de 24 horas podría volver a ver a su hijo sano y salvo. Estiró su muñeca izquierda y observó su reloj, faltaban doce horas para que los vampiros se dirigiesen a clases, tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo descansara y recargara energías por si debí enfrentarse a la vampiresa.

Ishida suspiró y cerró los ojos cansada-deberíamos ir a dormir ahora, estamos demasiado cansados-habló haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella-si…más tarde debo enfrentar a Yuuki, necesito…necesitamos estar al 100%-se corrigió dirigiendo sus palabras al peliplata que la observaba con expresión cansada

-Raven tiene razón-dijo Cross con un poco de tristeza-será mejor que vayan a dormir ahora-

**-0-**

Raven abrió los ojos y suspiró, su cuerpo aun se sentía un poco pesado y lanzó un bostezo. Se talló los ojos y se sentó en la cama y observó su reloj de nuevo, aun faltaban 6 horas, con la mirada busco al chico de ojos amatista por todas partes encontrándolo sentado en el suelo recargado de la puerta de baño…

Se levanto de la cama y caminó hacia él, se hincó y pego su rostro al del chico, sus orbes ónix lo miraban con preocupación al notar la hinchazón en los del chico, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-¿Zero?-pregunto tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos-¿Qué ocurre?-

Los ojos del chico estaban perdidos en la nada, haciendo que ella se preocupase más

-¿Zero?-volvió a insistir

El chico suspiró y cerro sus ojos, bajando el rostro-siento que todo esto…es por mi culpa-Ishida parpadeo sin comprender-tal vez…si tu estuvieras con Train…no tendrías tantos problemas-

-¿Por qué me dices esa reverenda estupidez?-dijo ella molesta

-Ichiru me contó que Train es tu ex novio…y que al parecer lo quisiste mucho-

-si lo quise-dijo ella-tanto como tú quisiste a Yuuki-

-pero…-

-antes de que volvieras…Train me pregunto que si me arrepentía de tener un hijo contigo-Zero bajo los ojos al suelo y la pesadez lo invadió aun más-y yo le dije que no me arrepiento de nada-le dijo Raven con una mueca relajada

Él levantó la mirada llena de dolor topándose con la mirada cansada de la chica

Ishida suspiró y la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas-escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir porque no te garantizo que lo diga muy seguido-el nerviosismo la invadió y comenzó a sentir que se mareaba y el mundo daba vuelta a su alrededor-te amo-el sonrojo se volvió más intenso y entonces fue él, el que medio sonrió-tengo un hijo con la persona que más amo en el mundo ¿crees tú que me arrepiento?-

Las manos de Zero viajaron a las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica y con sus pulgares comenzó a acariciarle los pómulos, concentrándose en la suavidad de su piel, le encantaba verla sonrojada, no era algo común en ella por lo que lo disfrutaba al máximo cuando la veía.

La serenidad reinó la habitación, escuchándose únicamente las respiraciones sincronizadas de ambos.

-Raven-hablo Zero con más tranquilidad-se que no es un buen momento para esto per…cuando todo esto acabe…-los labios de Raven formaron una sonrisa y sus latidos cardiacos aumentaron delatando su nerviosismo

**-0-**

Los vampiros caminaban con lentitud y naturaleza hacia su clase, y Yuuki como últimamente, con una sonrisa entre maléfica y triunfal en el rostro…la cual se ensancho aun más al ver a la pelinegra sentada en una rama de un árbol con un sombrero en la cara tapándose del sol

-vaya, vaya, así que la gran Raven Ishida nos honra con su presencia-comenzó a "molestar" a la cazadora

-ah bueno ya sabes, mi vida ahora es mas…ajetreada y necesitaba un descanso-respondió Raven encogiéndose de hombros, sin inmutarse

-¿un descanso? ¿Y puedo saber porque?-

Una risa suave y calmada que hizo enfadar un poco a la princesa sangre pura-pues tengo ahora una casa, en la cual debo ocuparme de varios quehaceres, y tengo un hijo…gracias a Kami tengo a Zero para que me ayude-la vampiresa se enfado más, y Raven…la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando

-¿y dónde, si es que puedo saber, esta tu hijo ahora?-

-ah, Zero me dijo que descansara un poco y que él lo cuidaría, la verdad es que es un excelente padre…aunque…también como pareja es bastante bueno-Yuuki sintió que el enfado la invadía, ya que la cazadora le restregaba en la cara que Zero estaba con ella y no con la vampiresa

-¿en serio?-pregunto con la evidente molestia-pues a mí me pareces bastante despreocupada cuando tu hijo está desaparecido-

-¿y cómo es que tu sabes eso princesita?-pregunto retadora Raven acomodándose el sombrero que antes le tapaba la cara

Yuuki molesta, medio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-pues es que ya todo mundo lo sabe-

-claro que no…los únicos que lo sabían éramos Cross, Yagari, Kaname, Zero y yo-si, había dicho Zero y yo con toda la intención

-lo que pasa es que…-la vampiresa busco una mentira en su mente-el director me dijo…-

-no mientas Yuuki-la expresión burlona desapareció del rostro de la pelinegra volviéndose más serio-dime ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

Yuuki suspiró molesta, la había descubierto demasiado rápido…pero no dejaría que recuperara a su hijo igual de rápido.

-te propongo un trato-Raven arqueó una ceja de manera interrogante-hoy a medianoche, tu y yo pelearemos-si ya, la Ishida se esperaba algo así-y terminara hasta que una de las dos muera o se rinda…-la Kuran hizo una pausa dramática, ok…la cazadora no se esperaba eso último-si tu ganas, daré explicitas instrucciones a quien tiene a tu hijo que te lo devuelva, pero si yo gano…me quedo con tu hijo y con Zero-

Raven cerró los ojos y suspiró-¿la escuchaste Kuran? Fue ella la que me lo pidió-los volvió a abrir y observo a ambos Kuran-trato hecho-le dijo a Yuuki quien sonrió maléficamente…

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan**

**Volví…estoy viva y disculpen la tardanza T.T andaba corta de inspiración, oh claro Zero esta conmigo de nuevo n.n pero como estoy algo molesta con el y como Kazuma ha sido mas lindo que el :) juju—se preguntaran porq lo he cambiado por Zero…no es que lo haya cambiado…solo…bueeeno se los explico despues—me traia de cabeza y no me dejaba concentrar ne, Kazuma?**

**Kazuma: a mi no me heches la culpa-sonrisa arrogante**

**Raven: ¬u¬ en fin…aquí estamos para dejarles el nuevo cap y contestar los reviews entre Zero y yo**

**Kazuma: y yo?**

**Raven: me dijiste que me cobrarías por cada letra que dijeses xP**

**Kazuma: solo bromeaba-sonrisa**

**Raven: y porque el señor tacaño se ofrece a ayudarme?**

**Kazuma: mmm tomalo como…algo similar al dar…y recibir**

**Raven: parpadea muchas veces-no quiero ni imaginar lo que tendre que dar a cambio n/n en fin, contestaremos los tres :D**

**Zero: ¬¬**

**Raven: xD ahora si a contestar reviews! **_**xOg-chan: **_**waaa te he extrañado! Perdoooooon por la tardanza, es que he andado toda ocupada por exámenes, la uni, mas exámenes ah! quiero vacaciones! En fin, si, tomare tu consejo y taaal vez asesine a Yuuki, espero que te haya gustado el capi te quiero! Y gracias por el review! Y perdón de nuevo por la tardanza! Cuidate!**

**Zero: **_**Lu Hatake: **_**Raven dice que gracias por tu review y que como ya estoy aquí puso al DR. Reid en un avión hacia donde estas para que te haga compañía, que que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y que tal vez asesine a Yuuki en el siguiente cap, que ojala dsfrutes este y que te cuides, adiós**

**Kazuma: **_**Princesa Lunar de Kou:**_** Rave-chan dice que gracias por leer el cap, que que bueno que te haya gustado y que ojala este te guste igual, que te agradece por dejar review y que desea que te guste este y el siguiente cap, que te cuides y que nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Raven: **_**vampiresca17: **_**hola! Bienvenida al fic…me alegra leer tu review! Que bueno que te encante la trama, a mi me esta encantando escrbirla, escogi el nombre de Sasuke porq…es el que mas me gusta y si es precioso! Bueno espero que disfrutes este cap y que dejes más reviews gracias! Cuidate bye!**

**Zero: ya termine me largo!-azota la puerta**

**Kazuma: ya lo hiciste enojar**

**Raven: el me hizo enojar primero…en fin u.u gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia, se los agradezco en serio! n.n y ahora ya me tengo que ir porq mañana tengo examen a primera hora y yo no he estudiado **

**Kazuma: te ayudare a estudiar**

**Raven: en serio?**

**Kazuma: si-sonrisa maléfica**

**Raven: oh…diablos!...eh-nerviosa- nos vamos **

**Ja ne!**

**Kazuma Yagami y Raven Uchiha (mencionaría a Zero pero se fue)**

"_**Aunque me veas con otro, no dudes de mi querer, que los caprichos se dan mil veces, pero el corazón solo una vez"**_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece salvo algunos personajes y esta historia**_

**Destino**

**Capitulo 15**

-no estoy de acuerdo-se negó Zero moviendo la cabeza

-oh vamos, es para salvar a Sasuke-suplico Raven

-¿y arriesgarme a perderte a ti también?-se quejo el mayor-¿Qué acaso no pensaste en mi?-

-claro que lo hice y también pensé en Sasuke, si su madre muere, entonces al menos tendrá a su padre, ¿o es que piensas dejarlo sin ambos?-

Zero suspiró de frustración-no, no quiero que se quede sin padres-

-por eso mismo, tu y yo mejor sabemos lo que es crecer sin padres y mejor uno que ninguno-lo decía y lo hacía sonar tan sencillo…y sin embargo para él no lo era…perderla a ella…seria como perder la mitad de su vida*

-Raven-dijo en otro suspiro que escapo de sus labios sin querer, poso sus manos en los hombros femeninos y la observo a los ojos-entiende…que no quiero perderte-

Una sonrisa tranquilizadora surcó los labios de la chica-¿es que acaso tu no confías en mi?-Kiryuu parpadeo sin comprender-¿en serio piensas que perderé contra una niña caprichosa?-

-no es eso-

-también estoy consciente de que puede hacer "trampa"…pero a final de cuentas estaré bien, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vencerla-

El toquido en la puerta hizo que ambos voltearan a ver la entrada a la habitación, por ella se asomo Hikari, que de inmediato supo que había interrumpido algo importante.

-Rave, es hora…los vampiros ya están a fuera-un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la habitación después de que la mayor asintiera, por lo que la menor decidió huir de tan incómoda situación

Una vez solos de nuevo, ella tomo la vieja katana de su hermano y se encamino a la puerta, cuando una mano la detuvo, reteniéndola del brazo

-no lo hagas-suplico Zero, y ella mordió sus labios

Ella suspiró y lo observo cansada-tengo que hacerlo-una media sonrisa surco los labios de la chica y después se puso de puntas para besar los labios del mayor-te amo-susurro contra sus labios y con los ojos cerrados

Él sonrió irónico-creí que no me lo dirías muy seguido-

Raven bajo la mirada algo nostálgica-tal vez…sea la última vez que te lo diga-

-ni siquiera lo pienses-

-¿es eso una amenaza Kiryuu Zero?-pregunto ella intentado sonar relajada

-es una advertencia, más vale que vivas o yo mismo iré hasta donde estés y te traeré de vuelta-

-eso…no suena tan mal-dijo ella un poco más relajada

**-0-**

-¿sabes que todo esto es totalmente, estúpido e innecesario?-le dijo Raven a Yuuki que la observaba con rabia

-esto es tu culpa-la cazadora arqueo una ceja de forma interrogante-si tú no te hubieses entrometido en lo que es mío nada de esto te estaría pasando-

-¿tuyo? ¿De qué demonios hablas?-pregunto la Ishida algo molesta-creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro ese punto hace más de un año-

Los vampiros subidos a las copas de los árboles o simplemente de pie junto a estos de un lado, y los cazadores del otro…rodeando a Yuuki y Raven en una circulo que termino por convertirse en el campo de batalla

-no pareces haberlo entendido…a pesar de que te lo advertí, te metiste con lo que es mío, y ahora, debo hacerte pagar-Raven suspiró, con esa vampiresa no se podía ni siquiera intentar hablar-en fin, como tu usarás una espada yo usare una-

-amm tu nunca has…-

-he transformado a Artemis en una, así que ahora cállate y pelea-

Yuuki hizo el primer movimiento dejando a Raven a la defensiva, la vampiresa la atacaba con coraje y era obvio que tenía intenciones de matarla pero por el momento lo único que la Ishida podía hacer, era aguantar…

Hikari observo la desesperación de Zero en sus ojos, suspiro y miro a Izumi cómplice, lo que Aria y Paula había descubierto era muy interesante, pero debían esperar un poco más cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie se diera cuenta de su repentina ausencia…

**-0-**

-¿Ryu?-pregunto confundida la castaña que sostenía al bebe en brazos

-sí, soy yo Yumi-contesto el vampiro de cabello negro

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto angustiada sin subir el tono de voz para no despertar al pequeño-si la señorita vuelve…-

-no lo hará-contesto Ryu algo agitado y en el mismo tono de voz de la chica-está ocupada ahora, y por eso debemos aprovechar y llevar al niño a un lugar seguro-

-si se da cuenta de que…-

-tranquilízate mujer, está peleando con la cazadora y madre del niño, si te soy sincero no creo que la deje vivir después de lo que le hizo-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida seguido por la de ojos miel

-¿y a donde vamos?-pregunto igual de preocupada

-he contactado a unas vampiresas que conocen a Raven Ishida-le explico-les conté todo lo que había pasado, ellas me contaron que Yuuki-sama había retado a su amiga a una batalla a muerte y planeamos el sacar a Sasuke y llevarlo a su hogar mientras Yuuki-sama no se da cuenta-

-oh, bueno, eso es…conveniente-

-¿conveniente?-

-sí, para nosotros, podemos desaparecer después de entregar al niño y así no nos hará daño-comento la castaña un poco más tranquila

-bien, vamos por aquí, debemos vernos con ellas en 5 minutos cerca de la academia Cross-

**-0-**

Zero tenía el corazón en la mano, Raven había sido herida en el abdomen y el brazo izquierdo por Artemis sabiendo perfectamente que podía afectarle por ser mitad vampiro y no hacia absolutamente nada por quitarse de encima a Yuuki que la atacaba sin piedad…si eso continuaba asé, él intervendría, sin importarle si Kaname defendía a Yuuki o los demás vampiros intervenían.

Con su mirada busco apoyo con Ichiru o Hikari…y se sorprendió al ver que la chica no estaba ahí. Recorrió con sus ojos todo el lugar pero no halló indicios de la pelinegra, se extraño y pensó en pedirle a Ichiru que fuera a buscarla más lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejo sin palabras…

El sonido del metal chocando lo obligo a regresar la mirada hacia las dos chicas que batallaban, Yuuki sonrió y brinco hacia atrás dejando que la Ishida respirara un poco

-esperaba más de la tan famosa Raven Ishida, que tanto presumía me podía ganar-le dijo con burla y totalmente divertida por la condición física de su rival

Raven bajo la cabeza y sonrió disimuladamente, en cuanto había visto a Hikari, Izumi y Paula desaparecer dejo de atacar a la vampiresa para solo defenderse, pero, en cuanto viera a su hermana de nuevo por ahí terminaría con todo eso

-¿necesita descansar señorita cazadora?-pregunto sarcástica Yuuki, Kaname observo preocupado a su hermana _"no te confíes Yuuki" _pensó puesto que presentía que algo saldría mal

La pelinegra levanto la mirada y observó a Aria recargada en un tronco con una sonrisa tranquila…

"_está bien" _resonó la voz de su gemela en su cabeza y entonces supo que ya no había de que preocuparse, escucho los pasos apresurados de la Kuran acercarse a ella y aferro sus manos a su katana esperando el ataque

Raven bloqueó a Artemis con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer a la portadora hacia atrás, fue entonces cuando todo cambió y ahora la castaña solo podía defenderse de la pelinegra.

La mayoría se sorprendió al ver el repentino cambio y Zero solo pudo suspirar con un poco de tranquilidad.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Hikari a su lado sorprendiéndolo

-no-respondió extrañado-me siento inútil al no poder ayudarla-

-descuida todo saldrá bien-dijo confiada y ambos siguieron observando la batalla

La vampiresa comenzaba a preocuparse, realmente no esperaba que esto sucediera.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuuki? Esperaba más de la tan famosa Yuuki Kuran, que tanto presumía me podía ganar-repitió sus palabras haciendo rabiar a la castaña

Fue entonces cuando la cazadora decidió que eso ya había tardado demasiado y dio el golpe final, golpeando con el mango de su espada la mano de la Kuran obligándola a soltar a Artemis, después la empujo al piso de un golpe y coloco la punta de la espada en su cuello y su pie en su abdomen

-ríndete ahora y te dejaré vivir-le sugirió la Ishida aunque sabia la respuesta de la otra

Yuuki la observó con rabia y quiso gritarle que jamás le dejaría las cosas tan simples y sencillas pero una voz le impidió que hablara.

-ella se rinde-dijo Kaname saliendo de entre la multitud hacia ellas

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesta la castaña

Raven observo al Kuran y noto el dolor en las pupilas de este, cosa que le sorprendió un poco mas no lo demostró, quito su pie del abdomen de la otra y rodeo su herida sangrante con el brazo que aun sostenía la katana comenzando a alejarse de allí…su cabeza le daba vueltas por la sangre perdida y su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir por horas. Unos pasos apresurados acercarse a ella la obligaron a voltear rápidamente y esquivar el golpe que Artemis le mandaba, Yuuki no entendía lo que era rendirse.

Comenzó por defenderse deteniendo los ataques de Artemis e intentar buscar una manera de hacerla caer de nuevo pero sus heridas no ayudaban.

-creí que ya te habías rendido princesa-

-yo nunca dije eso-respondió con furia sin dejar de atacar

Raven decidió que debía hacer la misma técnica que antes solo que con un pequeño ajuste, volvió a alistarse a que ella se acercara y de nuevo golpeo con el mango su mano para que soltara a Artemis y Yuuki solo espero de nuevo el puñetazo en su estómago y el golpe seco cuando su espalda diera con el piso, pero en vez de eso…se sorprendió al sentir el frio de un metal atravesarla y la fuerza en sus piernas la abandono, cayendo de rodillas contra el césped

-te dije que te rindieras-le susurró Raven respirando con dificultad, su vista se nublaba de a poco y su cuerpo ya no le respondía, pudo notar con un poco de esfuerzo cuando el cuerpo de Yuuki se volvió cenizas y se sintió bastante tranquila porque todo terminara

Percibió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban y detenían su caída, no quiso molestarse en abrir los ojos y averiguar quién era, el aroma delataba a Train.

-está a salvo-le dijo seriamente el castaño a la chica-¿quieres verlo?-

-si-susurró con mucho trabajo y cansancio la pelinegra

-Rave-le habló Izumi haciéndola abrir los ojos con lentitud-aquí esta Sasuke-dijo acercándole al bebe que la observaba contento, y pesar de que las fuerzas le abandonaban, levanto un brazo y acaricio la mejilla del niño con ternura y le sonrió

-no me sentía tan cansada desde que naciste bebe-dijo sin dejar de admirarlo como si fuera el tesoro más hermoso del universo

-¿tienes suficiente energía como para curarte?-pregunto Zero a su lado reemplazando el lugar donde Train había evitado que Raven cayera al suelo

-con…trabajo y puedo hablar-contesto sintiendo que el peliplata entrelazaba su mano con la suya-tengo mucho sueño-dijo cerrando los ojos

El corazón de Zero latió rápidamente intuyendo lo que ocurría-perdiste demasiada sangre-le dijo y ella asintió con dificultad volviendo a levantar sus párpados

-Zero…sabes lo que ocurrirá ahora ¿verdad?-

El chico mordió sus labios con fuerza y negó con la cabeza

-quiero que cuides mucho a Sasuke, es lo más bonito que tuve en mi vida, lástima que no podré verlo crecer-

-comienzas a decir estupideces-le dijo él molesto y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos-Hikari-le hablo a la Ishida menor que acababa de llegar junto a él-debemos llevarla a un hospital, esta delirando-

Raven sonrió divertida-gracias por todo Zero, Hikari, Izumi, despídanme del Director y de Yagari-sensei, díganles que los quiero y que les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi-

-deja de hablar y guarda tus fuerzas-le dijo Hikari con algo de rabia por escucharla hablar así

-¿mama?-dijo con trabajo el pequeño Sasuke acercándose a ella sin borrar su sonrisa, la chica volvió a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió

El cielo tronó y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, la pelinegra cerró sus ojos una última vez y suspiró, sonrió contenta y finalmente dejo que su conciencia se perdiera.

La mano de la chica se deslizo sin fuerza de la del peliplata que sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese mismo instante.

-¿mami?-pregunto el niño que recién acababa de aprender a decir esa palabra al ver a su mama tan inmóvil en el suelo-¿mami?-repitió, como esperando que ella se levantara y lo alzara en brazos…sin embargo…no sucedió

Finalmente, Hikari estalló en llanto y abrazó el inmóvil cuerpo de su hermana…

**Owari**

**Oh demonios…estoy llorando, realmente no estoy segura si es por el final o porque finalice esta historia, creo que ambas, espero que les haya gustado mi final si no…pues avísenme…y ya veré lo que hago**

**Zero: wow en realidad lo terminaste no te crei cuando me dijiste que este seria el ultimo capitulo**

**Raven: yo cumplo mis promesas**

**Zero: bien, contestemos reviews para que te distraigas un poco**

**Raven: ok **_**Lu Hatake: **_**hola…ya sabes porq te dije q tal vez note iba a gustar el final? Bueno en fin dime que tal te pareció esto y…ya se q es eso de la uni uff jamás me sentí mas atareada en toda mi vida en fin, tqm gracias por seguir el fic y espero que te haya gustado :)**

**Zero: **_**Akari Yuuki: **_**bien, gracias por dejar un review…lastima que haya sido en el penúltimo capitulo, como pudiste notar la moción de asesinar a Yuuki fue cumplida y Rave espera que haya sido de…su…agrado (?) te agradecemos por tu review y esperamos saber que opinas de este ultimo cap. Adiós**

**Raven: snif snif creo que ahora si me pego…en fin…les agradezco a: **

_**Janita-chan**_

_**AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy**_

_**Lu Hatake**_

_**Elizabeth McDonald**_

_**Brighter blue**_

_**xOgnAdOrA**_

_**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki**_

_**Safaronox**_

_**Natsu-hime12**_

_**Odio La Hipocrecia**_

_**Vanillakissu**_

_**Snoogle goo**_

_**Sami Kiryuu**_

_**Princesa Lunar de Kou**_

_**Ichiru no Are**_

_**Vampiresca17**_

_**Y Akari Kiryuu**_

**Por haberme apoyado y seguido los capítulos del fic, se los agradezco en serio y me siento contenta por ser el primer proyecto que termino tan satisfactoriamente :D les agradezco infinitamente y espero tambien me sigan en mis otros fics.**

**Gracias por todo**

**Zero: bien, nos vamos**

**Raven: si, vámonos (:**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Zero-kun**

"_**Gracias por enseñarme que solo necesito fe en mi misma para lograr lo que sea"**_


	17. Epilogo

_**Vampire Knight no es mio pero este fic es de mi total propiedad, hago esto sin fines de lucro (:**_

**Destino**

**Epilogo**

Derecha. Izquierda. Observar el pasillo con angustia. Derecha. Izquierda. Observar el pasillo con angustia.

-Carajo, Kiryuu deja de caminar asi, me exasperas-exigio Hikari con molestia

-Será peor si se sienta-comento Touga con fastidio, el pequeño Sasuke observaba a su padre ir de aca para alla sin descanso, desde los brazos de Aria. Comenzo a impacientarse al igual que el mayor y se removio inquieto hacia el chico que no dejaba de moverse.

La vampiresa noto la inquietud del pequeño y se acerco a Zero para que lo cargara, que al verla junto a él se extraño.

-Quiere a su padre-dijo sin mas y lo deposito en los brazos del peliplata. Kiryuu observo al niño notando su misma mirada preocupada.

El mayor le medio sonrió al bebe-No pasa nada, tu mami es fuerte-le dijo intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras

El médico apareció por el pasillo y se acerco a ellos con su eterna expresion seria.

-Familiares de Raven Ishida-

Rapidamente Zero y Hikari se acercaron al medico

-Soy su hermana-contesto ella

-Soy su novio-dijo él

-bien, la operación fue exitosa, está en la habitación 213, despertara en una media hora o menos, aproximadamente, pueden pasar a verla, pero uno a la vez, para que pueda descansar-ambos chicos asintieron y el médico se alejo

-pasa tu primero, ustedes dos necesitan verla ya-dijo la ojiazul, el cazador suspiro y practicamente desapareció con el niño en brazos hacia el cuarto señalado

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y cruzo su mirada con la del bebe, despues de un largo suspiro giro la perilla y empujo la puerta. Verla alli postrada, durmiendo con su respiracion lenta y acompasada le hizo sentir que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Se acerco lentamente a la cama y sonrio, todo ese tiempo habia sentido que la perdia, pero ahora...podia respirar con tranquilidad.

Sasuke se inclino hacia la chica y Zero lo deposito con cuidado junto a ella, el pequeño se hinco y observo a su mama dormir, volteo su mirada hacia su papa como queriendo saber porque no se movia.

-mama esta cansada-susurro Zero-pero cuando menos lo esperes despertara-el niño parpadeo y regreso su mirada hacia la pelinegra, se sento como pudo junto a ella y se dedico a observarla, Kiryuu por su parte se acomodo en la silla junto a la cama, con una mano detuvo a Sasuke de la espalda para que no cayera y se dedico a hacer lo mismo que su hijo.

Su mirada iba del rostro pacifico de Raven al curioso de Sasuke, encontrandose con que el niño tenía las misma facciones finas de ella, pero tenia la misma nariz que él y su color de piel, los ojos del bebe tenian el mismo toque de enigma que los de ella, y el color de los suyos. Acaricio el cabello del pequeño con ternura y sonrio mentalmente.

-Mami-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa haciendo que la mirada perdida de Zero en su hijo regresara a la chica

Los orbes ónix de Raven observaban a ambos de manera cansada pero contenta

-Hola-dijo ella sin moverse

-Hola-respondio el

-Mami-volvió a decir el bebe aplaudiendo con alegria

-Hola mi amor ¿como estas?- pregunto con ternura la mujer

La risa de Sasuke inundo la habitación haciendo que ella sonriera

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Zero

-Bien-respondió sin más Raven-solo necesito descansar y ya-dijo suspirando sin borrar su sonrisa

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando al bebe hacer muecas graciosas y reírse de sus propia torpeza, y, a diferencia de otros tiempos, ese era un silencio bastante relajante y cómodo, sin embargo, Zero aun tenía un asunto que tratar con ella, y mientras más rápido mejor.

-Raven-le hablo serio, haciendo que incluso Sasuke lo observara-debemos hablar-

La chica mordió su labio inferior notoriamente nerviosa y asintió con lentitud con la cabeza.

-Quiero una respuesta-dijo sin más

Ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa divertida-Creo que hicimos las cosas al revés-después la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza-solo…prométeme que no nos abandonaras y que puedo confiar en ti plenamente-pidió como única condición

-Bien, acepto-dijo él de manera ansiosa, ella volvió a reír

-Idiota no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio-

-Tal vez tú a mi no…pero yo a ti si-dijo con seguridad

El rosa en las mejillas de la chica se volvió rojo y soltó una risita nerviosa-Bien, bien, me casaré contigo ¿contento?-

-No tienes ni idea-sonrió él victorioso inclinándose a besar los labios de la chica…

**-0-**

Ichiru solo veía a su cuñada moverse de aquí para allá en la cocina, sintiéndose mareado de la rapidez con la que lo hacía.

-Mamá ¿ya puedo ir?-pregunto con desesperación el niño de 6 años a la mujer

-Cariño, deja que tu padre duerma un poco más, anoche llego muy tarde de su misión-el niño suspiró frustrado y se cruzo de brazos con molestia

-Pero tía…-replico la niña de cabello castaño de 4 años-tenemos que levantarlo temprano hoy-

-Akari tiene razón-insistió el niño

-Bien, solo 15 minutos ¿sí? 15 minutos y van a despertarlo…pero se llevan a Ichiru con ustedes-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto el peliplata enfadado con la chica-es tu marido no el mío-

-Porque es tu hermano, tu sobrino-señalo a Sasuke-y tu hija-dijo esta vez señalando a Akari-y tú les diste la idea-

-Bien, tú ganas-se rindió el chico-yo iré con ellos, aunque no servirá de nada, él no se levantará-ella sonrió disimuladamente y señalo las escaleras, ambos niños desaparecieron inmediatamente jalando a Ichiru sin mucho esfuerzo

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación principal y entro seguido de su prima y su tío, se subió a la cama y gateo hasta el chico que descansaba tranquilamente en el cómodo lecho.

-otousan-dijo el niño moviendo al mayor-otousan-volvió a decir dando jalones a la playera que usaba como pijama

-tío-hablo la niña del otro lado tironeando igualmente de la playera-despierta-

Ichiru suspiro y se rasco su nuca-Es inútil, tiene el sueño más pesado que todos nosotros juntos-dijo mientras movía una pierna de su gemelo haber si así despertaba, pero nada ocurrió

Después de 15 minutos intentando levantarlo, los tres se rindieron y regresaron a la cocina donde la chica seguía moviéndose con maestría de un lado a otro

-una vez que su cabeza toca la almohada, se convierte en piedra-comento el peliplata con molestia

-intentamos de todo-se quejo Akari haciendo pucheros

-incluso estuvimos a punto de saltar en la cama…pero el tío no nos dejó-complemento Sasuke igual de decepcionado que su prima-mami, ve tu a despertarlo-pidió con esa mirada con la que sabía que su madre no se negaría-por favor-

Raven había evitado ver a su hijo para no caer en su trampa, pero una vez que sus ojos se toparon con los amatista del niño…supo que no iba a poder resistirse-bien, pero si se enoja conmigo, estarás castigado un mes-dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa que hizo que el niño se riera disimuladamente junto con su tío y su prima

Subió los escalones tranquilamente, no había prisa, el no se iría a ningún lado, Ichiru tenía razón al decir que se convertía en una piedra pero no se quejaba porque sabía cuan cansado podía ser una misión, deslizo la puerta con cuidado y la cerro tras de sí, se subió por su lado de la mullida cama y se inclinó un poco hacia él

-Zero-le hablo con suavidad acariciando con su mano la mejilla del chico-Zero-volvió a mencionar su nombre con la misma ternura que antes, sin dejar de acariciar la piel del peliplata

El brazo del chico la sorprendió al sentir que rodeaba su cintura y la empujaba hacia él haciendo que sus labios quedaran más cerca y él pudiera besarla sin moverse ni un centímetro de su placentera posición

Ella sonrió contra sus labios y suspiró, cuando finalmente la dejo separase un poco abrió los ojos-eso es trampa, te aprovechas de mí-

Él le sonrió divertido y pensó que despertar así todos los días, no le molestaba en absoluto

-Ichiru tiene razón…cuando tu cabeza toca la almohada te conviertes en una piedra-comento ella con diversión

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que me dormí?-pregunto Zero con evidente cansancio

Raven vio su reloj e hizo una mueca-como 3 horas-él suspiró frustrado

-no he podido dormir en toda la semana-se quejó, zafando un poco el agarre permitiendo que ambos se sentaran-lo que es peor no he visto a Sasuke en toda la semana-recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer que lo escuchaba paciente-y lo que es peor aún no he podido pasar ni 5 minutos contigo desde hace una semana-ella sonrió y lo envolvió en un abrazo

-por eso ultimo ni te apresures…tenemos toda una eternidad-dijo irónica

Kiryuu levanto su rostro y la observo, se veía tan…distinta…algo tenía, Raven noto que la miraba demasiado y se inclino a besar su mejilla-feliz cumpleaños-dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo

-gracias-dijo él

-ahora levántate por favor, que Ichiru, Akari y Sasuke vinieron pero no pudieron moverte ni un centímetro de la cama-pidió amablemente zafándose del abrazo del chico y parándose de la cama en dirección a la puerta-te veo abajo para desayunar-

El hombre asintió y la observo salir de la habitación.

Al verla entrar a la cocina los 3 presentes observaron con insistencia a la recién llegada-¿y bien?-pregunto finalmente peliplata

-En seguida baja-dijo y se sentó finalmente en medio de Akari y de Sasuke-por cierto Ichiru, ¿dónde está Shion?-pregunto por su prima

-Oh, fue al hospital a visitar a Train-hizo una pausa-y a Hikari-

-¿a Train?-pregunto confusa

-sí, parece que tuvo un problema en su misión y por proteger a Hikari de que no la lastimaran resulto herido el-

-Train quiere algo con mi hermana-dijo Raven con fingida voz molesta, aunque en el fondo le alegraba

-sí, se le nota a leguas, de hecho Hikari se molesto por su acción y no le ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegaron-

-¿se molesto?-pregunto ella-¿por protegerla?-

-no exactamente, según Hikari, por su culpa que también salió herida-Ichiru rio divertido-y ahora están en la misma habitación-

-oh vaya-la pelinegra mordió sus labios no había podido ir a visitarla pero si se había enterado que estaba en el hospital-¿y por que los pusieron en la misma habitación?-pregunto confundida la cazadora

-fue a petición de Train, de hecho, pero Hikari no lo sabe-la chica rio divertida

-bien iré a ver a mi pobre hermana más tarde, si no es que exige que la saquen ya-

-lo que pasa es que es muy testaruda, sus heridas no se curan porque no ha tomado sangre, Train se la ofreció y ella se niega rotundamente, dice que no va a ceder a sus deseos-ella volvió a reír

Zero entro en la habitación y como si fueran imanes Sasuke y Akari corrieron a abrazarlo

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijeron al unisonó mientras lo abrazaban, uno de cada lado

-gracias-fue todo lo que dijo e inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo a su gemelo-hola-

-hola, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Ichiru

-igualmente-dijo Zero irónico provocando las risas de los niños mientras se sentaba junto a la chica que le acerco un plato con su desayuno y una sonrisa

-Yagari-sensei e Izumi llegaran en una hora con Cross-san-anuncio la chica

-Shion vendrá en un rato-dijo esta vez el peliplata menor

Zero bostezo y asintió con la cabeza

-descuida tendrás toda la noche y el día de mañana para dormir lo que quieras-dijo Raven poniéndose de pie

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto su esposo siguiéndola con la mirada

-aun tengo cosas que hacer-contesto con su sonrisa maternal saliendo de la habitación, el peliplata mayor le resto importancia mientras continuaba comiendo con lentitud

-otousan…adivina que-comenzó Sasuke con su usual tono de voz entusiasmado, que usaba para contarle su día a su padre, Zero desvió su mirada hacia el niño y le puso atención a todo lo que decía, Ichiru, por su parte, observaba a su hermano con alegría, su gemelo era feliz con su vida…y él también era feliz con Shion y Akari…al final, todo el sufrimiento que pasaron se recompensaba en el presente…

**-0-**

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Paula a los dos niños que la observaban con atención, mientras los demás adultos callaban para escucharla-¿ya saben que quieren ser de grandes?-Kyuhyun, novio de Paula y amigo de Kimiko, rodó los ojos y sonrió interiormente

Akari puso un dedito en su boca pensándolo bastante, Sasuke la observo impaciente, la niña sonrió y junto sus manos con alegría-quiero ser una vampiresa tan bonita como tú, Aria o Izumi-chan-dijo con un brillo en los ojos, Aria quería comenzar a reír por la inocencia de la niña

-no digas eso Ri-chan, yo seré cazador y si eres vampiro, ya no serás mi prima-dijo preocupado el niño de cabello azabache, poniendo una cara de angustia

-entonces mejor no-se retracto la pequeña de inmediato-no quiero dejar de ser tu prima Sa-chan-

Kimiko, Karla y Nanami no pararon de reír, eran tan tiernos esos dos…que ninguna podía negarles algo, Saori, en cambio, les sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de ambos, la pequeña castaña hizo un puchero alegando que la despeinaba y Sasuke bufo buscando la mirada de salvación de su madre, que se encontraba junto a él, los pequeños orbes amatista encontraron finalmente a los ojos azabache relajados que lo observaban con tranquilidad.

Una sonrisa ocupo los labios de Raven y dio un ligero golpe en la frente del menor, que hizo una mueca de ligera molestia

-no importa que tú seas cazador y ella vampiresa, ustedes jamás dejaran de ser Sasuke y Akari, jamás dejaran de ser primos-explico ella con paciencia recibiendo una sonrisa de alegría por parte de su sobrina y un suspiro de alivio por parte de su hijo

-Sa-chan vamos a jugar en el jardín-dijo la niña levantándose de su lugar

-vamos Ri-chan-contesto el niño con una amplia sonrisa siguiéndola fuera de la habitación

Los ojos de Zero siguieron a los dos menores correr fuera de la habitación y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro

-hey Raven-hablo Izumi llamando la atención de todos que se habían quedado callados-¿te enteraste que Ruka finalmente le dio el sí a Kain?-

La pelinegra negó y sonrió-no, pero me alegro por ella-

-lo sé, me conto que…-la vampiresa conto a detalle lo que había sucedido y Raven no hacía más que observarla y sonreír

De un tema pasaban a otro, las risas por algunos relatos de misiones que las cazadoras habían realizado juntas y recuerdos de tiempos de la Academia Cross, el ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar era agradable, relajado.

Zero observo a su alrededor, estudiando los rostros de cada uno, suspiro y finalmente observo el perfil de la pelinegra junto a él que escuchaba con atención a su prima que le contaba sobre el estado de Hikari. El peliplata suspiró. Cuando era niño, Ichiru y él solían platicar sobre como querían que fueran sus vidas de grandes…y cuando crecieron, Zero creyó que ni siquiera llegaría a encontrar a alguien que lo amara o a tener tantos amigos como ahora…creía que simplemente perdería la razón convirtiéndose en nivel E y terminaría siendo asesinado por un cazador.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, con Raven y Sasuke, con todos aquellos que se convirtieron en amigos cercanos…él, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, realmente se sentía feliz con la vida y con lo que tenía, y no podía pedir nada mejor…

**-0-**

Raven se dejó caer en la cama con notorio cansancio, a su lado, Zero acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada con lentitud.

-al fin, a dormir-suspiró ella con alegría, su cuerpo pedía que se durmiera ya

-creí que nunca se irían-se "quejo" el peliplata haciendo reír suavemente a la pelinegra

-si, como tu digas-comento con sarcasmo

El mayor cerró los ojos y sonrió, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie…sus ojos volvieron a abrirse esta vez con un poco de fastidio al sentir que lo jalaban para que se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto a la ojinegra arqueando una ceja

-aun no te he dado tu regalo-dijo ella inclinándose en el armario para buscar algo

Zero la observo y sonrió maliciosamente-¿es algo mejor que la vista que estoy teniendo?-comento burlón haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie de inmediato, volteo la cabeza para verlo de reojo, él pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-baka-se quejo ella-cierra los ojos y extiende las manos-Kiryuu arqueo una ceja, de nuevo, de manera interrogante-solo hazlo-dijo ella rodando los ojos, el mayor bufo y obedeció, no quería que se enfadara, sintió cuando ella coloco con cuidado algo liviano sobre sus palmas-abre los ojos-pidió Raven con una sonrisa

El peliplata observo el sobre blanco entre sus manos confuso, parpadeo varias veces sin comprender y regreso su vista a la chica que lo observaba hincada junto a él con los nervios a flor de piel.

-si no lo abres no sabrás que es Zero-baka-dijo ella sintiendo que se enredaban las palabras mientras hablaba

El mayor suspiró y abrió con lentitud el sobre, sacó las hojas dentro de este y comenzó a leer, su corazón dio un vuelco y pasó su mirada del papel a Raven, y viceversa, tantas veces que mareo a la menor.

-esto…-las palabras desaparecieron de su boca y abrió la boca esperando que pudiese emitir algún sonido, Raven bajo la mirada sonrojada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, estar nerviosa era muy poco comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento

Zero suspiró y sonrió, la mujer se sorprendió al sentir que la jalaba de hacia él y la abrazaba, se quedaron en silencio y ella podía jurar que él podía escuchar a su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-di algo por Kami-suplico ella sintiendo que moriría ahí, si él seguía sin decirle algo

-esto significa…-comenzó Kiryuu a hablar haciendo que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos-que Sasuke finalmente tendrá ese hermano que tanto ha pedido-

Raven sonrió algo aliviada-si-fue todo lo que pudo contestar

-¿hace cuanto lo sabes?-

-hace un mes…no quise decírtelo hasta hoy-aclaro ella

-¿y…?-

-si-interrumpió la pregunta-Sasuke lo sabe y está más que contento-

El mayor deslizo sus brazos y dejo que ella se separara un poco de él, la observo sonrojada y sonrió, llevó su mano hasta las mejillas rosas de la menor y acarició con parsimonia su piel, esperando a que ella levantara la vista. Finalmente, ónix y amatista se encontraron de nuevo haciendo sonreír tímidamente a ella también.

-te amo-dijo él, y el corazón de ella latió aun más rápido

-y yo a ti-respondió con una sonrisa

Zero se inclino hacia ella y unió sus labios como sellando una promesa, una promesa en la que los dos estarían juntos toda una eternidad…porque sin importar lo que pasara, el _**destino **_los volvería a unir…

**Owari**

**Gomen ne! Las hice sufrir mucho…pero ahora si, oficialmente, es el final de mi fic Destino (: estoy contenta y satisfecha, les agradezco por todo y me despido con este último aviso (: **

…**subí ya, un nuevo crossover de Vampire Knight con Naruto, es Zerox Raven tambien, es…diferente a Destino y se desarrolla en un universo alterno, por favor paseen y léanlo, dejen un review díganme que les parece si? El fic se llama **_**One and Only **_**y tal vez se lleven una sorpresa en el primer cap…jeje…asi q prepárense mentalmente jeje…**

**En fin, las quiero y gracias por todo, en serio, termino este proyecto contenta y esperando que los siguientes les gusten tanto como este.**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**

"_**Si los que hablan mal de mi supieran lo que yo pienso de ellos…hablarían aun peor"**_


End file.
